Pocahontas
by xAneurysm
Summary: Ama Panaka a vu son monde s'écrouler deux fois. La première, lorsqu'elle fut livrée à elle-même après une épidémie qui n'était pas programmée dans son agenda. La seconde, quand elle observa avec horreur la déchéance de Woodbury, sa ville d'adoption.
1. Chapter 1 - Maladroite

_Ouuh, mais qu'est-ce, **où sont Daryl et Andrea** en personnages principaux ? Eh bien... Pas lààà. Pire encore, j'ai carrément créé  une OC, j'ai dû me cogner quelque part, ahaah. J'avais envie de reprendre l'arc de Woodbury, mais à travers les yeux d'une habitant de Woodbury, justement. Je suis la trame de la série pour quelques événements, je m'en écarte pour d'autres, un étrange méli-mélo, autrement dit... J'espère, néanmoins, que la chronologie restera toujours claire, d'autant plus que cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur. De même, en ce qui concerne les publications, je suis du genre aléatoire, mais je me suis fixée un minimum d'un chapitre par mois selon le rythme à laquelle l'écriture avance. Si l'histoire vous plait vraiment, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai quelques chapitres en stock, eheeh, maligne la Aneu..  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : MALADROITE**

.

« _C'est joli autour de chez vous, je veux dire, à condition d'aimer la fin du monde._ »

Au secours pardon, Frédéric Beigbeder.

.

* * *

« Arrête de te tourner les pouces et ramène ton joli p'tit cul d'indienne, Pocahontas !

\- C'est Ama, crétin, mon prénom n'a pas changé dans la nuit, sifflé-je entre mes dents . »

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air avant de tout bonnement éclater de rire, comme si ma remarque baignait dans l'humour. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui enfoncer mon Winchester dans la bouche et d'appuyer sur la détente. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais depuis longtemps exclu cet abruti de première de Woodbury, mais depuis que le Gouverneur l'avait érigé en haut de la pyramide, il se prenait pour le roi du monde. Soudain, une main s'abat sur mon épaule et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter, sous le coup de la surprise.

« Merle, arrête d'embêter Ama, annonce une voix qui me glace de part en part. »

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté me confirme qu'il s'agit bien là du Gouverneur, dans toute sa splendeur. Cet homme dégage une aura tellement écrasante que je n'ai jamais su me sentir à l'aise en sa présence. J'en ai une peur bleue, oui, même lorsqu'il m'offre un sourire, et pourtant, je lui confierai ma vie, les yeux bandés. Je ne sais pas si cette peur est justifiée, je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, il dirige tel un chef d'orchestre la ville, tous les habitants lui doivent la vie -y compris cet idiot de Merle-, et je n'ai jamais vu la moindre violence émaner de ses gestes.

Alors pourquoi me terrifie-t-il autant ?

Je resserre ma prise sur mon fusil tandis que Merle rit grassement. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi rire.

« Ignore-le, me glisse le Gouverneur à l'oreille avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Allez, _Ama chérie_ , monte dans la bagnole. »

Je m'installe à l'arrière du véhicule, ne souhaitant me retrouver à côté de Dixon sous aucun prétexte. Sa main gauche avait souvent la manie de se poser sur ma cuisse alors que je conduisais et c'était bien un geste que j'avais en horreur. Avec soulagement, je le vois monter à l'avant et Martinez prend le volant. Devant nous, le portail s'ouvre et, alors que nous le franchissons, je me surprends à prier pour être de retour ce soir et de préférence sans aucun de mes membres en moins. Les trajets sont plutôt silencieux, en principe, et celui-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. En fond sonore, seul le grésillement de la radio résonne dans l'habitacle. C'est une habitude que Martinez a toujours eu : laisser la radio allumée pour entendre un quelconque signal de détresse. Peut-être espère-t-il retrouver sa femme, je n'en sais rien. Dans tous les cas, personne ne lui a jamais dit que cela ne servait strictement à rien. Alors il continue, et on oublie presque ce son désagréable qui traîne des souvenirs douloureux.

On passe le panneau brisé en deux, seul repère qui nous indique que nous sommes sur la bonne route. Il doit rester trois kilomètres avant que nous atteignons la ville où nous nous ravitaillons. Je me demande si un homme s'est coincé dans les pièges que nous avons installés, comme la dernière fois. Il était encore vivant et plus ou moins conscient quand nous étions arrivés, et c'est Merle qui s'était fait un plaisir de le remonter du trou où il était bêtement tombé. Il avait éclaté de rire en remarquant qu'une partie de son bras avait été arrachée puis, il l'avait achevé. Tout simplement. Je n'étais pas habituée à tuer des hommes, je ne le suis toujours pas, d'ailleurs, si bien que je n'avais rien pu avaler durant le reste de la journée. Martinez arrête la voiture devant les premiers pièges et nous continuons notre avancée à pied. Je tue les rôdeurs qui se sont empalés contre nos piques, emmêlés dans nos filets, mais je ne touche pas à ceux qui se trouvent au fond des trous. Le Gouverneur souhaite qu'on les garde en vie. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire qu'un homme pouvait mourir en tombant dedans parce que c'est lui, le chef, et que je n'ai pas à discuter ses ordres. C'est assez simple de récupérer de grandes quantités de nourritures dans ces conditions, sans avoir cette épée de Damoclès qui pèse constamment au-dessus de nos têtes. Encore une fois, tout se fait dans le silence. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, de toute manière et il est hors de question que je n'adresse une seule parole à Merle. Ses regards lubriques qu'il réserve à toutes les femmes qui croisent son chemin me suffisent amplement et ce serait comme lui tendre une perche. C'est alors qu'un bruit que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre remplit la ville. Je regarde à droite et à gauche, imaginant que je suis en train d'halluciner avant de remarquer que même Martinez à arrêter d'empiler les conserves dans le coffre pour lever les yeux vers le ciel. Je l'imite et ce que je découvre me pétrifie littéralement. Un hélicoptère. Un putain d'hélicoptère est en train de voler dans le ciel.

« Merde, visez moi ça ! s'exclame Merle, n'en revenant pas non plus. Ces enfoirés pilotent un hélico ! »

Alors qu'il prononce cette dernière phrase, une fumée noire commence à s'échapper de l'arrière. Ma main en visière, je plisse les yeux pour mieux observer cette étrange scène, avant de les écarquiller. Merde, ils vont exploser en plein vol à ce train-là ! L'hélicoptère entame une rapide descente et je me demande si c'est volontaire ou non. Puis, il s'écrase dans un fracas énorme au beau milieu de la petite forêt.

« On devrait aller les aider, je déclare à haute voix sans réellement m'en rendre compte. »

Je reçois un regard moqueur.

« Y'a écrit Croix Rouge sur notre front, Poc' ? rétorque Merle.

\- Non, sur le tien, c'est écrit _Connard_. Connard. »

Sa mâchoire se crispe et je vois bien qu'il essaye de refouler sa colère. Mais je n'ai pas peur, parce que Martinez n'hésiterait pas à le mettre au sol s'il venait à esquisser le moindre geste violent envers moi. Ce dernier soupire, d'ailleurs avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction.

« On va jeter un rapide coup d'œil, mais on n'embarque aucun blessé avec nous, annonce-t-il. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, pas forcément ravie par ces propos. Néanmoins, c'est mieux que rien et il a raison : on ne peut plus se permettre de faire rentrer des blessés graves à Woodbury. C'est dangereux et, de toute manière, nous n'avons plus les moyens de nous en encombrer. Alors que je reprends ma place sur la banquette arrière, je me dis que je pourrais sûrement convaincre Martinez de ramener un blessé léger. Je serais même prête à minauder auprès de Merle, au risque que sa main encore valide ne m'effleure allègrement le postérieur. Mais arrivés sur les lieux du crash, ce sont des gémissements qui nous accueillent et je devine aisément que les chances d'en sauver un sont maigres. L'odeur me prend aux tripes, si bien que je me vois contrainte de recouvrir mon nez et ma bouche de ma main pour ne pas risquer de dégobiller mon précédent repas. De mon autre main, je tiens fermement mon Winchester, comme pour me rassurer. L'hélicoptère fume encore, mais cette fois-ci d'une fumée blanche. C'est alors qu'une seconde voiture se gare à côté de la nôtre et, par réflexe, je charge mon fusil, avant de me détendre en découvrant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une autre patrouille de Woodbury. Le bruit et la curiosité ont dû avoir raison d'eux, comme nous et c'est avec stupéfaction que je vois le Gouverneur descendre du véhicule. Ouah. Rares étaient les fois où il décidait de sortir des murs.

« Fouillez les alentours, ordonne Martinez. »

Les lieux sont rapidement investis et, bientôt, notre premier invité indésirable clopine jusqu'à nous. Un gamin, dont je ne connais pas le nom, le prend en joug, mais la voix du Gouverneur le rappelle à l'ordre :

« Ne tirez qu'en cas de nécessité. »

Il abaisse donc son arc et c'est Schumpert, qui manie l'arc comme personne, qui s'en occupe en lui décochant une flèche entre les deux yeux. Le silence est toujours le mot d'ordre, mais avec le raffut que l'hélicoptère a provoqué, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous ces morts qui sont en train de se traîner la patte jusqu'ici. Ils trouveront un vrai banquet frais si nous ne nous dépêchions pas de déguerpir. D'autres rôdeurs ne tardent pas à arriver. Je garde mon fusil chargé, prête à tirer si la situation venait à tourner à notre désavantage, tandis que Martinez leur explose littéralement le crâne avec une batte de baseball. Je détourne les yeux, ce spectacle me révulsant toujours autant, mais le son du massacre force mon cerveau à y superposer toutes sortes d'images.

« Un survivant, Tim ! appelle soudainement le Gouverneur. »

Je me retiens à grande peine de sourire en entendant la bonne nouvelle. L'ambiance dans cette forêt reste toutefois assez pesante et je ne cesse de jeter des œillades par-dessus mon épaule au cas où un rôdeur aurait la bonté d'esprit de me surprendre par derrière. Tout semble sous contrôle, Schumpert décoche une seconde flèche dans l'œil gauche d'une de ces créatures et je ne peux qu'admirer sa précision. Non pas que je ne le suis pas, ma foi, je me débrouille plutôt bien avec une arme entre les mains, mais il était rare qu'avec un revolver, je parvienne à les tuer du premier coup. Des grognements de plus en plus insistants me tirent de mes pensées et, un œil dans la lunette de mon arme, je fais un tour complet sur moi-même. Il n'y a rien, absolument rien, pas même le mouvement d'un buisson et pourtant, j'ai la nette impression qu'ils sont plus proches que jamais. Je les entends rugir encore une fois de faim avant que la forêt ne retombe dans ce silence si inquiétant. Mon cœur tambourine au bout de mes doigts, et je peux presque sentir la sueur glisser le long de mon cou, sous mon épaisse tignasse noire. J'ai peur, terriblement peur à ce moment-là, et je me rends soudainement compte que jamais je ne m'habituerai à ce nouveau monde. Je dois déjà faire un effort presque insurmontable pour ne pas détourner le regard d'un rôdeur dont l'intestin se traîne derrière lui, alors je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être à Woodbury, beaucoup de chance. Moi, toute seule, dans la nature ? Je survis une journée, tout au plus, si je ne me choppe pas une crise cardiaque en passant. Pourtant, je me propose toujours pour les raids, pour dompter cette peur, parce que c'est ainsi que le monde tourne désormais, et que je ne compte pas crever de sitôt.

Le ricanement de Merle parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles et je me tourne dans sa direction. Il a la tête baissée, derrière un fourré, et je me demande s'il rit à cause d'un couple de lapins en train de copuler. Ce serait bien son genre, tiens, mais curieuse, je m'avance tout de même jusqu'à lui. J'évite le pilote de l'hélicoptère coupé en deux par l'hélice et dont le ventre se vide tout autour de lui puis je me fige nette en écartant le buisson. Deux femmes, une qui parait en pleine forme et l'autre qui semble côtoyer la mort, la tête dans la terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? demandé-je à Merle, un brin inquiète par l'état de la blonde. »

Il porte sa main valide à sa poitrine.

« Pocahontas, tu m'crois capable de faire du mal à une femme ? Ça me brise le cœur. »

J'ignore son ton sarcastique pour me jeter à genoux sur le sol, remettant mon fusil sur mon épaule. Alors que j'avance une main en direction de la femme évanouie, sa coéquipière esquisse un mouvement pour m'en empêcher avant de rencontrer la lame luisante de Merle.

« On ne bouge pas, poupée. »

Je pose deux doigts en haut de son cou, m'assurant que son cœur bat toujours.

« Il faut la ramener à Woodbury, elle va mourir, déclaré-je en levant les yeux sur Merle. »

Alors que je m'attends à un nouveau ricanement de la part de Merle, celui-ci semble montrer de la compassion pour cette femme. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement et quelque chose en lui me dit qu'il n'est pas si indifférent à son sort.

« Tu la connais ? demandé-je finalement.

\- Elle s'appelle Andrea, marmonne-t-il au bout de longues secondes à la dévisager. Merde. »

J'ai du mal à comprendre toute la situation, mais j'imagine qu'elle faisait partie de son ancien groupe, celui qui l'avait laissé sur un toit, si j'en crois les rumeurs qui circulent à Woodbury. Alors pourquoi semble-t-il presque attaché à cette Andrea ?

« Merle, Ama, qui sont ces personnes ? demande alors la voix tonitruante du Gouverneur. »

Je me relève brusquement pour lui faire face. Comme souvent, lorsqu'il sort en dehors des murs, il a le visage fermé et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le même homme qui dirige Woodbury devant moi. Moins chaleureux, moins avenant également. En réalité, si je croisais son chemin en tant que simple survivante errante, je ferais demi-tour immédiatement. Merle baragouine qu'il les a trouvé accroupies derrière le buisson, sans doute attirées par l'hélicoptère, comme une mouche pouvait l'être avec du miel.

« Elles rentrent avec nous. »

Ces mots franchissent mes lèvres sans même m'en rendre compte et c'est en recevant quelques regards surpris que je prends conscience de l'avoir pensé tout haut. Du coin de l'œil, je sens le regard du Gouverneur me sonder. Je n'aime pas du tout ça, mais bien décidée à dompter toutes mes peurs, sans exception, je lève les yeux sur lui. On se dévisage longuement et pourtant, je suis bien incapable de deviner ses pensées, son visage étant revêtu d'un masque impassible. Finalement, et contre toute attente, je vois le coin de ses lèvres se relever, presque imperceptiblement, mais le fait est là : il me grimace un sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'il attendait le jour où je me réveillerai, le jour où j'oserai enfin prendre les devants sur une décision, aussi maigre soit-elle. Alors, poussée par une audace dont je ne me croyais plus capable, je poursuis :

« Martinez a dit qu'on ne ramènerait pas de blessés, mais aucune des deux ne l'est, pas vrai ? Elle est juste malade, et on a de quoi la soigner. »

Je me demande si ce n'est pas par élan de solidarité féminine que je me sens soudainement attachée à cette cause.

« J'la connais, finit par intervenir Merle. »

Et il se retient d'ajouter qu'il souhaiterait que toutes les deux rentrent avec nous, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Le Gouverneur nous considère, l'un après l'autre, avant de se retourner vers Martinez qui balaye du regard les alentours.

« Toi qui n'voulais ramener personne, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je tique en remarquant le ton sarcastique qu'il a employé, comme s'il était irrité qu'il prenne des décisions pareilles sans l'en informer. Martinez s'agite et sa poigne se resserre sur sa batte de baseball, puis il se détend en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas moi le Gouverneur, répond-t-il d'un air entendu et le susnommé semble se satisfaire de cette réponse. »

J'ai presque envie d'applaudir sa jolie prouesse de retomber sur ses pieds. Merle étouffe un ricanement, mais personne n'y fait attention outre mesure, trop habitué à l'entendre régulièrement s'esclaffer telle une hyène.

.

* * *

.

« Elle faisait partie d'mon ancien groupe, une vraie casse-couille, celle-là, j'te jure, déclare-t-il avant de finir dans un rire gras. Elle était aussi là quand j'me suis retrouvée menotté sur ce toit d'merde.

\- Je suis sûre que tu l'avais mérité, je réponds en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine. »

Il me fusille du regard et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû la fermer au lieu de vouloir me la jouer téméraire.

« J'sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, soupire-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière. »

Moi, je sais. Parce que, mine de rien, je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie, pour lui. J'ai beau tirer la gueule quand je me retrouve avec lui, je crois qu'au fond, il rend mes journées moins fades. Avec qui d'autre pourrais-je échanger des répliques cinglantes sans me faire étrangler sur le champ ?

« Parce que tu m'aimes bien, je réponds finalement.

\- J'aime ton petit cul d'indienne, corrige-t-il. »

Je souris brièvement et lui aussi.

« Tu sais ce qui m'emmerdes le plus dans le fait de voir cette blondasse, ici ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« C'est qu'elle soit toute seule avec une autre donzelle blackos que j'n'ai jamais vu.

\- Et ? T'es en train de t'inquiéter pour ceux qui t'ont obligé à te faire couper la main ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être amère envers ces personnes. Je ne les connais pas, je ne sais pas ce que Merle non plus a fait pour mériter ça, mais ce n'est pas correct, à mon goût. Je pense qu'une épidémie de rôdeurs n'excuse pas une telle chose. Il hausse les épaules et tente de paraître détaché en ajoutant :

« Y'avait mon frangin, dedans. »

Mais je perçois une certaine colère dans sa voix qui prouve que ça l'affecte plus qu'il ne voudrait le montrer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. »

Il ricane.

« Tu n'sais rien, Poc'. Tu n'sais rien. »

Il a raison, et je ne redis rien après ça. Sur son lit, les yeux clos, Andrea paraît si sereine, à des kilomètres de l'état de crise de notre pays. Je pense qu'elle va s'en sortir, puisqu'aux dires de son amie, Michonne, qui est peu bavarde, elles ont passé tout l'hiver dehors et celui-ci a été particulièrement rude. Alors succomber à une petite grippe ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses projets. Si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine se soulever à intervalle régulier, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle.

Merle siffle, sa manière d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Je tourne donc la tête dans sa direction, me demandant si quelqu'un lui a déjà fait la remarque qu'il existait bien d'autres moyens d'interpeller une personne.

« T'es d'quelle tribut ?

\- Qu-Quoi ? Je bégaie en fronçant les sourcils, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendue la question.

\- Ta tribut, son nom, réédite-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment le dernier des crétins. »

Il esquisse un sourire provocateur, avant de ricaner.

« Tu te crois drôle, peut-être ? je reprends en le fusillant du regard. Tu veux savoir si je sais parler avec de la fumée et quelles plumes de poulet j'me plante sur le crâne, aussi ?

\- C'que tu peux être susceptible, toi, rétorque-t-il en secouant la tête. »

Je l'ignore royalement, allant même jusqu'à tourner la tête dans une autre direction que lui. Je me demande pourquoi il reste là, alors qu'une seule sentinelle suffit largement pour garder cette femme, par mesure de précaution.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? demandé-je finalement. »

La question semble le surprendre, mais il masque rapidement sa surprise en revêtant son éternel sourire narquois.

« Parce que j't'aime bien, répond-il en reprenant mes propos. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent d'elles-mêmes en un sourire. J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un mouvement sur le lit me coupa net la parole. Nos deux regards convergent sur Andrea qui s'éveillait petit à petit.

« Je vais chercher l'infirmière, déclaré-je en me levant précipitamment. »

Puis, je suis restée à vagabonder dans Woodbury, le reste de la journée. Merle et la jeune femme avaient certainement des choses à se dire, et bien que curieuse, je ne souhaitais pas me sentir comme une intrus entre eux. Mon regard se pose de personnes en personnes, contribuant à la vie en communauté. Actuellement, nous sommes soixante-treize. Quand je suis arrivée ici il y a sept mois, nous étions une dizaine, tout au plus. Je n'ai pas construit ces murs qui nous encerclent, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi y est enfermée. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque je me rends compte que cela fait autant de temps que je suis ici… Que le temps passe lentement. Trop habituée à cette vie, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vivre ailleurs, ou pire, de devoir vivre comme ces deux femmes, à l'extérieur. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas protégés de tout danger, mais pour le moment, ni rôdeur, ni homme, n'est venu chercher les ennuis à notre porte. A l'horizon, le soleil commence à décliner.

.

* * *

.

« Et t'vois, la nana, elle avait littéralement l'feu au cul et-…

\- Attends, tu connais le mot littéralement ? »

De sa main valide, Merle me donne un léger coup dans le bras, suffisamment pour que je grimace.

« De toute façon, pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? demandé-je en arquant un sourcil. »

Non pas que ses histoires d'un soir m'intéressent particulièrement. Il ricane, puis hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Pour t'impressionner, Poc. »

Je secoue la tête, néanmoins amusée de sa réponse. Il y a deux jours, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver avec Merle et, aujourd'hui, j'en viens à apprécier le temps passé avec lui. Cela dit, il reste toujours un crétin fini. Surplombant l'extérieur du haut des barrières, mon regard se pose sur un rôdeur. J'arme mon fusil, puis l'observe à travers la lunette. Réflexe de grand-mère, je sors légèrement la langue de ma bouche, comme si ce simple geste pouvait m'aider à mieux concentrer. Et je tire, en le loupant honteusement.

« Tu vois double, ou quoi ? ricane Merle. »

Je le fusille du regard. Il donne un coup de tête en direction du rôdeur qui se rapproche en traînant une cheville cassée derrière lui.

« Essaie encore une fois. »

Je me replace correctement derrière mon fusil, fermant un œil pour mieux le distinguer à travers le viseur.

« Pense à rien d'autre, concentre-toi bien sur sa gueule. T'inspires et tu tires quand t'expires. »

Un peu de mauvaise foi, j'exécute ses ordres, faisant mouche. Je hausse les sourcils avant de me retourner vers Merle qui m'adresse un maigre sourire, hochant la tête.

« S'rait peut-être temps d'apprendre à les tuer d'premier coup, réplique-t-il en me lançant un regard qui en dit long. »

Sa remarque me met à l'aise, comprenant le sous-entendu qu'il souhaitait me faire passer, sans pour autant attirer l'attention des autres sentinelles. Ses yeux me crient que Woodbury n'est peut-être pas la forteresse qu'on espérait tous, qu'il est possible que je me retrouve dehors un jour ou l'autre. Mon arme toujours en main, je m'approche de Merle, de manière presque naturelle si ce dernier ne dardait pas sur moi un regard gênant. J'ai carrément l'impression d'être nue.

« Tu es au courant de certaines choses ? demandé-je à voix basse. »

Il hausse les épaules, tournant la tête en direction des familles se promenant paisiblement dans la petite ville.

« J'en sais rien. On l'saura bien assez tôt. »

Quelque chose me dit qu'il me cache un truc, mais je n'insiste pas. Je recule de quelques pas, reprenant ma place initiale tandis qu'il porte une main à sa poitrine, feignant la tristesse.

« Si proche et tu t'éloignes déjà.

\- Tss, je souris.

\- J'peux reprendre mon histoire ? »

J'hausse les épaules, pas certaine de vouloir écouter la suite.

« Donc j'disais, avec son p'tit string qui dépassait, elle se trémoussait, et moi j'suis qu'un homme. »

Il sourit, se remémorant sûrement les jolies courbes de Cassy, cette fameuse rouquine dont il me vantait le derrière depuis dix bonnes minutes. Merle ponctue son histoire de geste plus obscènes les uns que les autres, mimant tour à après tour, la manière dont elle lui offrit une gâterie, les mouvements de sa _langue magique_ , comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, la façon dont sa poitrine débordait de son body, ou bien encore comment il la prit, sauvagement, sur le capot de sa voiture. Ni surprise, ni choquée, je reste cependant muette durant quelques instants, quelque peu dérangée par la manière débridée dont il aborde le sujet. M'impressionner ? J'ai autant envie de rire que de mettre une distance de sécurité entre nous.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste là à écouter tes histoires de cul, je soupire, gardant néanmoins un vague sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes bien, rétorque-t-il, d'un air entendu. »

Je secoue légèrement la tête, néanmoins amusée de sa phrase. Puis mon regard se pose sur Woodbury. L'ambiance est à la fête, aujourd'hui, le Gouverneur a remis les générateurs en marche pour l'occasion. J'aurais bien aimé profiter de ce moment avec les habitants, avec Karen, notamment, qui s'occupe d'offrir des verres de citronnade frais à ceux qui se présentent à sa table. Mais les murs ne peuvent pas être laissés à l'abandon et mon tour de surveillance vient seulement de commencer. Je profiterai de la soirée particulière qui se profile à l'horizon, pour m'amuser à mon tour, me détendre et oublier les peurs qui m'habitent. Au loin, j'entends le Gouverneur faire un discours sur l'une des pelouses. Je souris en l'écoutant, lorsqu'il déclare que malgré le fait que Woodbury tienne avec du scotch et des morceaux de ficelles, c'est notre petit chez nous. Je ne serais jamais aussi bien nulle part ailleurs.

« Essaye de bien viser la tête d'ces connards ambulants, la prochaine fois, déclare Merle. »

Sa voix me fait revenir sur terre et je me rends compte que son tour de garde est terminé, et qu'il va pouvoir profiter de la fête. J'hoche la tête, bien que je sache pertinemment que mes prochaines tentatives seront des échecs.

« Salut, Poc', finit-il par dire avant de descendre de notre poste et de se mélanger à la foule. »

Plus tard dans la journée, l'un de nos véhicules quitta l'enceinte de la ville. A l'intérieur, je distingue sans mal Milton ainsi que Martinez et Merle. J'adresse un regard interrogateur à ce dernier, me demandant d'abord pourquoi on ne m'a pas proposé d'en faire partie alors que Milton, certainement le gars qui a la pire bleue des rôdeurs que je puisse connaitre, en soit. A travers sa fenêtre vitrée, il me réponds que c'est pour les festivités de ce soir.

« On n'avait pas déjà des rôdeurs ? questionné-je, surprise.

\- Michonne les a buté. »

Je fronce les sourcils, puis repense à ses paroles, celles me préconisant qu'il serait temps que j'apprenne à tirer correctement. Mes yeux verts se posent vers l'horizon, songeant que ramener ces deux femmes ici n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

.

* * *

.

« Ama ? Ama, c'est moi, tu m'ouvres ? m'appelle la voix fluette de Karen. »

En trottinant, j'ouvre la porte à mon amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle me plaque deux bises sonores sur les joues avant de se jeter littéralement sur le lit. Karen est une brunette trentenaire, tout comme moi, mais elle a su garder une candeur qui m'étonnera toujours. Constamment joyeuse, tout le monde l'apprécie, ici. C'est le rayon de soleil de Woodbury, au même titre que les enfants.

« Tourne-toi voir, déclare-t-elle alors. »

Et je m'exécute, faisant virevolter ma robe à fleurs. Ce soir est le grand soir, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être que j'en trépigne d'impatience. Je me revois à l'âge de dix-huit ans, lorsque j'attendais patiemment que l'aiguille atteigne minuit pour me faufiler en boite de nuit, prête à dévorer la nuit.

« J'en suis presque jalouse, commente-t-elle.

\- Tu as quasiment la même, répliqué-je en lui faisant un grimace. »

Elle pouffe de rire brièvement, rejetant la tête en arrière sur mon matelas, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc.

« T'as entendu la nouvelle ?

\- Michonne qui est partie ? questionné-je.

\- Ouais. »

J'hausse les épaules, son départ ne me faisant, à vrai dire, ni chaud, ni froid. Elle n'a malheureusement pas su s'intégrer à Woodbury, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je pense qu'elle aurait été expulsée, de toute manière. Elle faisait peur aux enfants, le Gouverneur s'en méfiait et, pour couronner le tout, elle avait tué ses rôdeurs. Ce n'était que justice. Je coiffe rapidement ma tignasse noire devant le vague miroir que j'ai récupéré lors d'une sortie, puis me retourne vers Karen. Je lui tends une main, qu'elle saisit, pour l'aider à se relever et nous quittons enfin ma petite chambre.

Plus j'approche des lieux, plus la musique enivre mes sens. Un bon vieux Rock qui résonne dans Woodbury, les gens se bousculent par moment, souhaitant à tout prix être au premier rang, les plus jeunes d'entre nous courent, fin excités à l'idée d'assister au spectacle. D'une manière générale, tous les visages sont illuminés d'un sourire, y compris le mien. En haut de l'estrade, aux meilleures places, se trouvent le Gouverneur et Andrea. Il est clairement dans son élément, dans la foule, à saluer les habitants, à laisser hurler sa joie tandis que la blondinette semble plus effacée. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle s'adaptera à Woodbury, elle m'a l'air plus désireuse de s'intégrer que son amie

« Pocahontas, Karen, on vous a presque réservé les meilleures places, déclare Merle, sorti de nulle part, en désignant d'un geste de main aristocratique lesdites places.

\- J'en attendais pas moins, répliqué-je en posant une main sur ma hanche.

\- Prêt à éclater Martinez ? questionne alors la brunette.

\- C'bouffeur de piment va cracher ses dents. Vous crierez mon nom, même si j'aurais préféré qu'ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, termine-t-il en s'éloignant.»

Je secoue la tête, néanmoins amusée. Eh bien, dites-moi, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir déjà vu Merle avec une telle pêche à l'idée de combattre. Agrippant mon poignet, Karen me fait zigzaguer entre les personnes encore debout jusqu'à nous faire rejoindre notre banc, juste devant celui du Gouverneur. Ce dernier nous gratifie d'un large sourire.

« Profitez bien, les filles, ça va être du grand art ! s'exclame-t-il avant de rire. »

Je n'ai pas peur de ce Gouverneur-là, je le préfère, même. Je suis contente de le voir ainsi, aussi détendu, sans qu'une ride ne marque son front constamment plissé par l'inquiétude. C'est ce Gouverneur qui m'a sorti de la vie sauvage, celui qui m'a tout offert sur un plateau d'argent, m'offrant un sourire de réconfort lorsqu'il m'a tendu une bonne tasse de thé fumante. C'est ce côté-ci de sa personnalité que j'ai appris à apprécier et qui ne me donne pas des frissons et mon petit doigt me dit que, malgré son arrivée éclair, Andrea y est pour quelque chose. Puis, dans un bruit si caractéristique, les projecteurs s'allument, illuminant les six rôdeurs attachés en cercle. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux non plus, ils sont fermement ligotés et n'ont ni dents, ni ongles. Je dompte doucement ma peur lors de ces combats, également, en me forçant à les dévisager sans détourner le regard. Martinez entre en premier au milieu des rôdeurs, sautillant, jouant au dur à cuire devant ces derniers et, envahie par la même adrénaline que les spectateurs, je me lève. En réalité, tout le monde se lève comme un seul homme, poussant des cris, des encouragements, frappant des mains et, bientôt, seul le prénom de Merle est scandé dans l'arène tandis que celui-ci arrive sur la piste. Le show, ça le connait.

Le combat commence enfin et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un large sourire, tandis que je hurle des encouragements à l'attention de cet idiot de Merle. Nous avons adopté un étrange mode de vie, c'est vrai, mais je ne l'échangerai contre rien au monde. Plus tard, je me rendrais compte qu'il s'agissait là de mon dernier moment de pur bonheur à Woodbury.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	2. Chapter 2 - Décontenancée

_Bonjour, bonsoir, je suis trèèès contente de vous retrouver sur ce nouveau chapitre, à peine plus long que le précédent et dont une certaine partie m'a donné bien du fil à retordre... Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : DÉCONTENANCÉE**

 **.**

 **.**

« _Le secret pour avoir une voix écorchée, des cordes vocales d'une beauté aussi rare que celle de Cobain,  
c'est évidemment d'être éraillé de l'intérieur. Il chantait avec son âme enrouée._ »

99 francs, Frédéric Beigbeder.

.

* * *

Ce matin-là, je me réveille bien plus tard que prévu. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et la montre qui traine sur ma table de nuit, rare vestige d'une vie passée, m'indique de ses aiguilles qu'il est bientôt dix heures. Je ne reste pas aussi longtemps au lit en temps normal puisque j'ai la désagréable habitude de passer des mauvaises nuits, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, je me sentais étonnement bien. Peut-être en raison de la soirée d'hier, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Je m'étire longuement avant de me lever pour observer Woodbury de ma fenêtre. Je ne fais rien de particulier aujourd'hui, pas de ravitaillement ni de surveillance et je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance, Karen non plus. Il n'est pas rare que nous passions nos journées à nous ennuyer ensemble. Il faut bien avouer que malgré la sécurité que nous apporte notre petite ville, la distraction est moindre pour les femmes de notre âge. La plupart des femmes présentent ici sont arrivées avec leur petite troupe, époux, enfants et parfois grands-parents inclus, d'autres comme Karen ou moi sont les derniers membres de leur famille à ne pas avoir le corps qui pourrit sans pour autant mourir. A vrai dire, le Gouverneur a toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que la famille reste toujours unie, une valeur importante à ses yeux et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'une mère ne sera jamais envoyée au-delà de l'enceinte. Je crois même que les armes à feu leur sont interdites, et ça doit bien les arranger. D'une certaine manière, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne tiens pas à voir des dizaines d'enfants se retrouver subitement orphelin.

En peu de temps, je suis dehors et je repère Karen, sur une pelouse, en train de passer du bon temps avec deux gamins lorsque l'un d'entre eux pose ses grands yeux bleus sur ma personne.

« Oh, c'est Ama ! Amaaa, coucouuu ! hurle Austin, le garçon le plus bruyant au monde. »

Austin est un drôle de petit bonhomme, du genre à répéter tout haut et tout fort les propos que les adultes tiennent, quitte à embarrasser bien trop souvent ses pauvres parents. Il doit avoir six ou sept ans et je me suis toujours demandée où étaient les piles pour le débrancher de temps à autres afin d'avoir la paix, même quelques secondes. C'est alors que, comme à son habitude, cette petite tête blonde trottine jusqu'à moi tout en poussant de brefs hululements.

« Ama, Ama, Ama, Ama, Ama, chantonne-t-il tout en décrivant des cercles autour de moi. »

Épuisée par ce manège, je l'arrête rapidement en lui interceptant le bras pour ensuite me mettre à sa hauteur.

« Eh, bonhomme, t'as mangé un lion ce matin ?

\- Beeen non, pourquoi ? répondit-il en haussant les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. T'en as mangé un, toi ? »

Un bref rire s'échappe de mes lèvres devant la naïveté de la question.

« J'suis sûr que t'en mangeais, dans ta tribu, ajoute-t-il. »

Je m'étrangle avec mon propre rire.

« Austin, Austin, Austin…, soupiré-je. C'est encore Merle qui t'a raconté ça ?

\- Oui ! acquiesce-t-il vivement. J'l'ai entendu dire que t'étais une indienne. C'est vrai ? Elles sont où tes plumes, alors ? »

Tandis que mes yeux se lèvent au ciel, je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Mais quel abruti, ce plouc, j'aurais dû me douter qu'à force de m'appeler _Pocahontas_ , tout Woodbury finirait pas être contaminé. Néanmoins, j'entre dans le jeu d'Austin, en particulier parce que ce n'est qu'un enfant et qu'il n'est pas question de le remettre à sa place comme je le ferais avec Merle.

« Mmh…, fais-je mine de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si tu es assez grand pour que je te raconte mon histoire.

\- J'ai peur de rien, rétorque-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est à tes risques et périls… »

Puis, durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, je me lance dans une histoire tout à fait rocambolesque qui ne manque de faire briller ses grands yeux. Des tipis, des chevaux sauvages, un arc et des flèches, des feux de camps, des sigles peints sur le corps, tout y passe. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder tant de dessins animés ou de films là-dessus puisque j'en viens à ne même plus vouloir m'arrêter. J'allais entamer un combat avec une autre tribu lorsque sa mère vint nous interrompre. Austin proteste, déclarant qu'il veut entendre la fin, mais je promets de lui raconter la suite plus tard, sans imaginer une seule seconde que je ne puisse pas honorer ma promesse. Je lui adresse un dernier clin d'œil avant de me diriger vers Karen, mon but initial. Cette dernière m'embrasse la joue avant de sourire, mais je remarque néanmoins que quelque chose cloche dans son attitude et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer.

« Il y a un problème ? questionné-je à voix basse. »

Elle m'attrape par le bras et me tire à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle jette un bref coup d'œil sur sa gauche puis sur sa droite avant de soupirer longuement.

« Tu sais, Michonne est partie hier, mais… Le Gouverneur a envoyé une équipe à sa recherche. Je… Je sais pas, je trouve ça bizarre et je voulais t'en parler. »

Mon cerveau met quelques instants avant d'associer le prénom Michonne à un visage. Puis, à mon tour, je fronce les sourcils.

« Elle a bien le droit de partir, non ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Woodbury, de toute façon, rétorqué-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais, nous ne sommes pas une dictature non plus ! s'exclame-t-elle. »

Un couple passant par là nous adresse de drôle de regards et je prie Karen de parler moins fort, de peur qu'un écho n'arrive jusqu'aux oreilles du Gouverneur. Je n'ai pas envie que cette unique phrase lui fasse penser qu'une rébellion se trame… Je repense soudainement à la remarque de Merle, la veille. Durant quelques secondes, je pèse le pour et le contre de mettre Karen dans la confidence, avant de me raviser. Après tout, peut-être avais-je mal interprété sa phrase, je n'en sais trop rien.

« Qui a été envoyé ?

\- Martinez, Tim, Merle… La fine équipe, répond-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ils vont la tuer, marmonné-je. »

Cette idée ne m'enchante guère. Je pensais… Je pensais que ces murs qui nous entouraient, bien au-delà de nous protéger de la violence du monde extérieur, étaient également là pour préserver notre humanité. C'est peut-être pitoyable de se mentir à soi-même, de faire comme si l'épidémie n'avait jamais démarré au lieu de nous adapter à ce nouveau monde. Je suis certaine qu'il y a des tonnes de groupes dehors, tout comme Michonne et Andrea, qui, à la fois, envieraient notre mode de vie, mais nous prendraient pour des incapables. J'observe les bâtiments qui se dressent devant nous, là où des dizaines de familles vivent à l'abri de tout. Est-ce que Woodbury est en train de changer ? J'ai bien l'impression, et je n'ai pas remarqué cela jusqu'à ce que le Gouverneur se lance dans une chasse à l'homme, ce qui est tout de même un extrême. Le danger est-il réellement à l'extérieur ?

.

.

* * *

.

Une balle fuse, je l'entends siffler tout près de mon oreille avant qu'elle ne vienne atteindre sa cible, Tim. Rapidement, je me retourne et tente de réprimer le cri qui brûle de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Oh mon Dieu, Tim ! m'exclamé-je, finalement, la voix tremblante alors que je me rue à ses côtés. »

La balle a transpercé sa gorge de part en part et je devine rapidement qu'il m'est impossible de le sauver, pas avec mes maigres connaissances de premier secours. Il tousse, s'étouffe, tandis que le sang coule aussi bien de sa bouche que de l'orifice que la balle a causé. Il crache presque et je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir une moue de dégoût alors que je remarque de petites bulles d'air se former dans son sang. Une toux plus forte que les autres m'éclabousse de ce dernier, mais j'essaye de ne pas m'en formaliser, le moment n'étant pas aux manières. Je me sens impuissante, je ne sais pas quoi faire et rapidement la panique me gagne. Je me retourne afin de chercher du regard nos assaillants, mais dans la nuit noire, on ne distingue que la lumière des coups de feu. Des hommes sont touchés, je les entends pousser un râle de douleur. Je me pince le bras pour vérifier que je ne suis pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve, mais non. Je suis juste en train de vivre l'un de mes pires cauchemars.

Les meurtriers poursuivent leur route et je décide de reporter mon attention sur mon ami.

« Tim, écoute-moi, commencé-je d'une voix douce, attrapant sa main. Ça va aller, lâche prise, arrête de te battre, je m'occupe de la suite, t'en fais pas pour ça. Ne pense plus à rien à part ta famille. (Mes yeux se brouillant de larmes, je renifle.) Va les rejoindre, je t'en supplie, ils t'ont suffisamment attendu. »

A travers ses yeux, je lis un remerciement muet. Je hoche la tête, lui faisant la promesse de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin, malgré le danger de la situation. Seconde après seconde, la vie quitte son corps, sa toux se fait de plus en plus espacée, sa respiration devient éreintée, puis plus rien. Derrière moi, j'entends encore les balles fuser et, bien qu'elles se soient éloignées, je ne projette pas de m'en prendre une. Alors, d'un geste rapide, je prends le couteau de Tim ainsi que son Glock 19 encore plein.

« Que Dieu prenne soin de toi. »

Puis, j'enfonce la lame au beau milieu de son front avant de me relever avec vitesse, essuyant d'un revers de main mes larmes. Tout est arrivé si vite, bordel ! Le combat fait encore rage à l'arrière de la ville, je l'entends et je m'autorise donc quelques secondes de répit pour jauger la situation. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud alors que mon souffle est encore court. Au loin, j'aperçois un nuage de fumée s'échapper d'un des bâtiments.

« Merde, merde, merde ! marmonné-je avant de courir dans cette direction. »

Sur mon chemin, je me vois obligée d'enjamber des corps, certains sont encore en vie et poussent des gémissements à vous en fendre le cœur, d'autres sont bel et bien morts. L'espace d'un instant, je pense à Karen, à Austin, à Merle et à bien d'autres encore. J'ai encore du mal à assembler le puzzle, je me souviens que je m'apprêtais à rentrer à mon appartement après mon tour de garde, Tim m'avait rejoint, nous avions un peu marché et, peu de temps après, quelque chose avait déraillé. Je ne sais pas pour quoi, je ne sais pas par qui, je ne sais pas comment ils sont rentrés, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne vais pas les laisser mettre ma ville à feu et à sang. Toujours en courant, j'accroche fermement mon couteau à ma ceinture, tandis qu'avec mon Glock en main, je suis prête à faire feu. Le cœur battant la chamade, j'emprunte le même chemin que mes assaillants en sachant pertinemment qu'ainsi, j'aurais l'avantage de les surprendre par derrière, mais aussi l'inconvénient de pouvoir me prendre les balles perdues de mon camp. _Camp_. Le mot est lâché, je mène ma propre guerre. A ma grande surprise, ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que je l'aurais imaginé et ils s'apprêtent déjà à fuir. J'entends des cris, des ordres du Gouverneur et je crois comprendre qu'ils ont réussi à en neutraliser un.

« Putain d'merde ! siffle une voix que je ne connais que trop bien. »

Mon sang fait un tour complet tandis que mon cœur saute des battements. C'est Karen. Je tourne sur moi-même, essayant de trouver d'où provient sa voix sans grand succès. Merde. J'aimerai me réveiller, que tout redevienne comme les jours précédents, mais c'est impossible. Mes mains tremblent toujours autant alors que mes jambes semblent pouvoir céder à tout moment. Elle est belle, la soi-disante indienne domptant les chevaux sauvages que j'avais dépeint à Austin. Je serre les dents, maudissant ma faiblesse. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je me lève enfin face à ce nouveau monde. Je vais protéger ce à quoi je tiens et ce n'est pas en restant en retrait du combat que je vais pouvoir atteindre cet objectif. Je remarque alors que mes mains ont cessé de trembler et que je parviens à maitriser ma respiration pour calmer mon cœur.

Je me trouve dans l'ombre, faisant un rapide topo de la situation. Ils sont cinq, l'un d'entre eux a été maitrisé par le Gouverneur, les quatre autres courent en direction de la sortie. Ils ne me voient pas et, le temps que je me décide, les trois premiers sont déjà passés devant moi. Il n'en reste plus qu'un couvrant leurs arrières, dos à moi et tirant à tout va sur mes amis. Je l'aligne dans le viseur de mon Glock avant de me raviser. Non, je ne suis pas une meurtrière, je ne peux pas faire ça alors je fais, certainement, le geste le plus idiot de toute ma vie : je me lance sur lui, telle une folle enragée. L'effet escompté marche, sous la surprise, l'homme lâche son arme. Durant un court instant, je pense avoir l'avantage et gagner la partie, mais l'effet de surprise s'inverse rapidement. Ma prise n'est pas assez ferme et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'homme m'envoie valdinguer avec violence contre nos murs. Tandis que mon dos le percute, j'ai le souffle qui se coupe et je tombe à genoux. Une toux violente me prend alors et je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'une poigne m'agrippe la gorge afin de me remettre sur pied. Un éclair de panique passe dans mon regard lorsque je remarque la proximité du visage de l'homme. Il fait nuit noire, mais j'aperçois tout de même une flamme destructrice dans son regard. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir pour avoir été une tête brûlée. Mes deux mains s'enroulent autour de son bras et j'y enfonce mes ongles pour qu'il lâche sa prise, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. L'air me manque de plus en plus, je suffoque. Ce moment semblant durer une éternité se brise dès lors que des balles commencent à fuser dans notre direction.

« Lai…Laisse-moi pa-partir, tu vas m-mourir, balbutié-je, à bout de souffle. »

L'homme ne semble pas l'entendre de cette matière. En un tour de bras, que j'aurais jugé habile si ça n'avait pas été moi, la victime, il utilise mon corps en tant que bouclier humain. Son flingue est collé à ma tempe, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait récupéré, tandis que je sens son souffle chaud chatouiller mon oreille. Les tirs continuent et, bien plus peur que mourir, j'ai peur de crever par la main de mes amis.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout, s'il vous plait ! hurlé-je à la fois décontenancée et apeurée par la tournure de la situation. »

Les tirs se calment et je sens un soulagement m'envahir. L'homme recule, m'entrainant dans son sillage et je prie mentalement pour ne pas qu'il fasse de moi sa captive. Des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans ma tête tandis que mes pieds s'emmêlent. Je me demande si le fait que je sois une femme pourrait modifier ses intentions, si je ne ferais pas une énorme connerie en souhaitant me défendre à l'aide du couteau fermement accroché à ma taille ou encore si cette sensation sera la dernière que je ressentirai avant de rejoindre mes parents. Sa prise se fait plus ferme, je serre les dents. J'ai mal, mais je ne dois pas le montrer, je ne dois pas lui donner satisfaction. Au fur et à mesure que nous reculons, je sens ma vie glisser entre mes doigts. Les mètres se creusent entre elle et moi et il n'y a pas pire attente que celle de la mort. Et pourtant, rien ne défile sous mes yeux. Ni mon bal de promo, ni mon mariage et encore moins l'annonce de ma grossesse. Ces moments-là avaient-ils si peu d'importance pour moi, pour qu'ils ne s'imposent pas devant mes yeux ?

Nous atteignons la brèche, mais au lieu de me laisser partir et de s'enfuir ou bien de m'emmener dehors avec lui, l'homme se stoppe net. Si la situation pouvait s'aggraver d'autant plus, elle venait de le faire. J'ai les mains entourées autour de son bras, tentant de desserrer son emprise. Mauvaise idée, mon souffle se coupe encore une fois. Finalement, j'abandonne toutes mes bonnes résolutions en lui dévoilant ma faiblesse.

« Vous me faites mal…, murmuré-je, peinant à reprendre ma respiration. »

Dans un premier temps, je suffoque toujours autant puis, doucement, son emprise se fait moins forte. Pas de quoi m'échapper, bien évidemment, mais mes poumons profitent de grandes bouffées d'air. Devant moi, je vois alors Martinez s'approcher, le tenant en joue. Je ne les distingue pas très bien, mais il y a également des silhouettes qui se dessinent, juste derrière lui. Je sens un poids quitter mes épaules. Peut-être que la Mort n'a pas encore prévu de m'accueillir cette nuit-là, en fin de compte.

« Relâchez Ama tout de suite, ou je vous fait sauter la cervelle, déclare Martinez d'une voix tonitruante. »

Il s'arrête à une dizaine de mètres de nous, l'œil dans son viseur et la pensée qu'il puisse louper son coup pour me loger une balle au beau milieu de front fait plus qu'effleurer mon esprit. Au fond, les silhouettes s'avancent et je parviens à les discerner. A mon plus grand soulagement, Karen en fait partie. Je remarque alors le sang qui coule de son bras et une vague d'inquiétude m'envahit. Je me fais du mourrons pour elle alors que je suis en bien pire posture, quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond avec moi !

« Faisons un échange, annonce soudainement l'homme me retenant. »

Sa voix est grave, quelque peu éreintée, elle vibre près de mon oreille, mais le plus étonnant est qu'elle n'est agitée d'aucuns trémolos. Il me semble étonnement calme comme s'il avait déjà vécu un nombre incalculable de fois ce genre de situations. Martinez le jauge durant quelques instants avant de faire signe à mes compagnons d'amener le prisonnier. Je retiens un sourire en pensant que c'est bien barbare d'utiliser le mot prisonnier. Décidément, le flingue pressé contre ma tempe me fait totalement perdre les pédales. En vérité, je suis exténuée et à bout de nerfs.

Ben et Harry trainent le captif jusqu'à Martinez, puis, le mettent à genoux. Derrière moi, je sens mon agresseur se tendre. Les gars… C'est peut-être pas si judicieux que ça de le traiter ainsi alors que je suis à deux doigts d'avoir la nuque brisée. Il est sale, que ce soit sa peau, ses fringues ou ses cheveux qui couvrent son visage, mais il m'a l'air robuste, bien plus robuste que n'importe quel homme de Woodbury. Comment ont-ils réussi à l'avoir sans lui coller une balle en pleine poitrine ?

« Baissez votre arme ! ordonne Martinez. »

Il y a un moment de flottement où personne n'esquisse le moindre geste. La tension est palpable, mes jambes tremblent de nouveau.

« Ama, c'est ça ? me murmure alors l'homme. »

Son souffle chaud chatouillant mon oreille, j'enfonce ma tête entre mes épaules, par réflexe. C'est très désagréable, en réalité, d'autant plus quand cela vient de la part d'un pauvre type comme lui.

« Oui, sifflé-je entre mes dents.

\- Écoute-moi bien, je vais baisser mon arme, mais ne fais rien de stupide ou je n'hésiterai pas à te buter. J'ai de bons réflexes et tu trembles alors j'imagine qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

Je déglutis difficilement en entendant sa menace avant de hocher, comme je peux, la tête. Le canon de son flingue quitte donc ma tempe tandis qu'un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Okay, respire, le cauchemar est bientôt fini. Martinez allait reprendre la parole lorsque soudain, sortie de nulle part, une voix identifiable entre toutes résonne dans la ville silencieuse.

« Bordel, Daryl ? »

A l'entente de ce prénom, mes sourcils se froncent automatiquement. Non… Serait-ce… ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Merle est comme figé, le regard fixé droit sur son frère, tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Quelle était la probabilité pour que ces deux-là se retrouvent dans de pareilles circonstances ? Daryl écarte les mèches lui tombant sur son visage d'un coup de tête puis, lève cette dernière en direction de Merle. Il fait sombre, mais j'imagine sans grand mal l'expression ahurie qui doit déformer leurs traits.

« De pire en pire, chuchoté-je sans réellement m'en rendre compte. »

Le silence est d'autant plus pesant. Il ne se brise que lorsque cet idiot pose son regard sur ma personne et, durant un court instant, je discerne un éclair de panique avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en son fameux sourire narquois, celui que j'ai toujours voulu lui faire ravaler.

« Eh, mais c'est notre bon vieux shérif ! s'exclame-t-il en se rapprochant de nous, d'un pas presque nonchalant. Brick, c'est ça ? Ou Rick, j'sais plus, notre rencontre a été tell'ment loooongue... T'as vu ma nouvelle main ? »

Merle lève alors son bras droit, le faisant tournoyer, presque avec un sentiment de fierté. Le dénommé Rick resserre sa prise autour de mon cou, coupant une nouvelle fois mon souffle, tandis qu'il dirige son arme sur lui. Quelle pouvait bien être l'issue d'une telle situation ? J'avais beau faire tourner les rouages de mon cerveau à deux cents à l'heure, je ne voyais pas comment on pouvait tous s'en sortir en vie.

« T'veux bien relâcher ma chère Pocahontas ? Je t'en voudrai de me voler ma seule compagnie féminine et t'imagines bien que depuis Atlanta, j'suis dev'nu sacrément instable. »

C'est plus un ordre qu'une proposition. Il me semble que c'est bien la première que je le vois aussi effrayant et d'une certaine manière, son attitude me va droit au cœur. C'est toujours étonnant le bien que vous procure la sensation d'avoir de l'importance pour quelqu'un, peu importe la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Par la suite, Merle fait volte-face.

« Et toi, frangin, j'vois qu'on est dev'nu comme cul et chemise avec ces enfoirés. T'as eu la conscience tranquille durant tout c'temps ? »

Son ton est plein d'amertume et de rancœur, il a presque craché ses mots. J'ai l'impression d'être face à une nouvelle personne qui me terrifie bel et bien. Dès le premier regard, j'avais su qu'il valait mieux ne pas être opposé à Merle. Il s'était coupé et suturé lui-même la main, bordel, ça coulait de source ! Certes, c'était un tueur, je le savais, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait laissé ses plus bas instincts reprendre le dessus et devenir potentiellement dangereux. Jusqu'à ce soir. Daryl va pour se relever, mais les deux hommes le tenant le maintiennent fermement au sol.

« On est rev'nu, putain ! s'insurge-t-il. »

C'est la première fois qu'il parle et je remarque que le même accent si particulier du Sud déforme ses mots. Il a la voix éreintée, grave, une voix qui colle parfaitement à son physique, du peu que j'en ai vu.

« J'sais pas, j'étais déjà parti parce qu'une putain de horde comptait m'bouffer, rétorque-t-il tout en lui servant son sourire si exécrable. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais vu une famille laver son linge sale en public, et je n'aimais pas ça, comme depuis toujours. Le moment n'était pas non plus des plus opportuns, à vrai dire. J'avais la nuque qui ne demandait qu'à être brisée en deux alors, mue par une force mentale que je ne soupçonnais pas, ma voix vint abréger leur règlement de comptes.

« Est-ce qu'on peut mettre ce sujet de côté durant quelques instants, le temps qu'on règle un autre sujet bien plus préoccupant, s'il vous plait ? (Mon regard se pose sur Daryl, puis Martinez.) On peut trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Impossible, rétorque rapidement l'hispanique, d'un ton bourru. Ils ont tué les autres, Ama, ils nous ont tué et tu veux qu'ils partent sans payer ? »

Son ton était accusateur et j'aurais dû me ranger de son côté : on ne nous attaquait pas impunément, qui plus est lorsque l'attaque en question était purement gratuite. Néanmoins, ma position m'empêchait de faire passer l'intérêt du groupe avant le mien. A ce moment précis, j'étais égoïste, si bien que je leur aurais volontiers laissé une voiture pour qu'ils fichent le camp au plus vite et que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Et ça, Martinez l'avait bien compris, il ne comptait pas laisser ma voix se faire entendre. Il allait reprendre la parole lorsque, soudainement, Daryl couvra sa voix en baragouinant quelques mots à mon assaillant. Sa phrase n'a pas le temps d'atteindre mon cerveau que, déjà, je sens la poigne de Rick se détendre inexorablement avant que son corps entier ne s'écroule tout bonnement à mes talons. Devant, Martinez envoie un puissant coup de genoux dans les côtes de son prisonnier, ce qui ne manque pas de faire réagir Merle au quart de tour. Mes jambes me lâchent sous les hurlements de l'ainé Dixon. Tout s'enchaine si vite, je le vois empoigner Martinez, lui cracher au visage qu'il va le défigurer, les hommes de l'ombre accourent pour les séparer et moi, au milieu de tout ça, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de fixer cette étrange scène, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit de logique, incapable de me retourner pour donner un peu de sens à tout ça. C'est alors qu'une main m'agrippe l'épaule et, pensant d'abord à Rick, je me fige.

« Détends-toi, Ama, ce n'est que moi, me murmure une voix que je ne connais que trop bien. »

Sur le moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la présence du Gouverneur réconfortante. Aucune question ne se bouscule dans ma tête, je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici et ce qu'il faisait avant, non, il y a juste cet immense soulagement, plus grand que le précédent, qui vient faire vibrer tout mon corps. Je sens même mes lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire. Alors, c'est bon, tout est bien terminé, je suis en vie. Peu à peu, mes membres s'autorisent de nouveau à bouger, je me lève donc, puis esquisse un demi-tour.

« Je vous serai éterne-..., commencé-je avant que les mots ne se bloquent dans ma gorge. »

Une vision d'horreur s'offre à moi. Le visage baigné de sang, l'œil crevé, je ne reconnais aucunement le Gouverneur, si bien que je ne tarde pas à le repousser de toutes mes forces avant de reculer. Sous le choc, mes mains se portent à ma bouche, étouffant du mieux que je le peux, le cri strident qui s'en échappe.

.

.

* * *

.

Dire que la nuit fut courte est un euphémisme. Elle n'a tout simplement pas existé et c'est tout juste si je parviens à garder les yeux ouverts. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube que j'obtiens l'autorisation de notre infirmière, Pam, de quitter son cabinet après avoir subi toute une tripotée de questions pour une évaluation psychologique. Je retiens un sourire ironique en y repensant. Comme s'il était possible d'avoir des symptômes post-traumatique pour avoir été brièvement une otage alors que j'avais dû endurer des évènements bien plus durs. Mais ça, Pam n'était pas obligée de le savoir et elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Une fois dehors, je balaye du regard Woodbury alors que ma main droite soulage ma nuque à l'aide d'un bref massage. Durant la nuit, mon cou avait pris une couleur bien peu normale, alternant entre des nuances de rouge et de violet et je ne parle même pas de mon dos qui, sous le choc qu'il s'était pris de plein fouet, me force à adopter une allure loin d'être enviable. La rue principale est impeccable, on pourrait presque croire que ce fut une nuit comme les autres, mais les traces sont ailleurs. Les habitants ont le visage tiré par la peur et, étonnement, pas un seul rire ou cri d'enfants ne se fait entendre. J'entends des chuchotements, de-ci et de-là, certainement des rumeurs sur nos agresseurs. Quelques-uns racontent ce qu'ils ont vu de par leur fenêtre, souvent des conneries, leur nature humaine les forçant à toujours tout exagérer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux, une étincelle de colère m'envahissant. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils sont restés pitoyablement cachés. Ils n'ont rien fait et je prends soudainement conscience que leur faiblesse m'exaspère. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir devant moi que des bouches à nourrir.

Plus tard, la rue devint complètement inondée d'habitants, aussi bien les adultes que les enfants. Les murmures se font de plus en plus intenses, ils sifflent près de mon oreille et je me revois la veille, lorsque Tim fut touché. Il y a trop de monde autour de moi, toute cette foule est beaucoup trop oppressante si bien que je sens une goutte de sueur perler de mon front tandis que je tente de m'éloigner à reculons. Personne ne fait attention à moi, personne ne s'écarte pour me laisser passer, d'ailleurs, mais je parviens tout de même à me frayer un chemin, m'extirpant de ce monde. Je me penche alors en avant, prenant appui sur mes genoux, le souffle court. J'ai la tête qui tourne et une irrésistible envie de vomir, pourtant mon estomac est vide. Petit à petit, les battements de mon coeur se calment. J'inspire de grandes bouffées d'oxygène pour me ressourcer puis, rapidement, mon état redevient normal.

« Mes chers amis, commence soudainement la voix tonitruante du Gouverneur. »

M'étant retournée, je l'aperçois avancer d'un pas lent au milieu de la populace. La foule s'écarte sur son passage, mais se referme aussitôt derrière lui. Le spectacle est en marche et comme tous les autres, je me retrouve happée par ce personnage.

« Mes chers amis, je suis fier. Fier de Woodbury, fier de vous, fier de votre résistance face à l'ennemi. Hier soir, comme vous le savez, des étrangers -que dis-je, des barbares- ont trouvé judicieux de s'introduire entre nos murs, mais ils avaient tord ! s'exclame-t-il en s'arrêtant brutalement. La jalousie et la convoitise ont toujours été le propre de l'homme et c'est normal qu'ils ont souhaité s'emparer de notre ville : qui ne voudrait pas de cet endroit, bon sang ! Qui n'envierait pas notre train de vie, notre sécurité, nos murs, notre confort ? Nous avons construit Woodbury de nos propres mains, pierre après pierre, nous lui avons insuffler la vie, nous avons crié à Dieu lui-même que nous ne nous soumettrons jamais à sa volonté de vouloir nous éradiquer ! (Des acclamations s'élèvent, certains acquiescent, d'autres sifflent.) Personne ne nous prendra ça, vous m'entendez ? PERSONNE ! Alors oui, mes amis, je suis fier de vous, fier de Tim, Léon, Mike et Schumpert qui se sont sacrifiés pour que nous puissions continuez de vivre, fier de tout ceux qui sont descendus dans la rue, arme à la main, et tout aussi fier de ceux qui sont restés à l'abri pour protéger nos enfants. »

Le bruit se fait de plus en plus intense. Dans la plupart des regards, je peux déceler une flamme que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'alors. Le discours du Gouverneur les a transcendé, ils ont envie de se battre, de participer d'autant plus à la défense de notre ville et je dois bien avouer qu'au fond de moi, ses paroles ont le même effet. Le Gouverneur reprend sa respiration tandis que son unique œil se pose tour à tour sur chacun de nous.

« Je vous promets de protéger Woodbury, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. »

.

.

* * *

.

.

Désormais, la surveillance s'est accrue et ce n'est pas pour me plaire. Je me rappelle qu'auparavant, lorsque je me trouvais sur le mur, je n'avais jamais imaginé devoir tirer sur le moindre humain. Enfin, c'était le but de nos rondes de surveillance, bien évidemment, de nous protéger aussi bien des rôdeurs que des hommes, mais je n'avais jamais pensé devoir appliquer concrètement la seconde partie. Et pourtant, je me trouvais là, fusil en main, prête à tuer et tout aussi prête à me faire descendre. Étrangement, Merle n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis le début de l'après-midi et cela m'embêtait plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre.

« Je..., commencé-je, sans trop savoir où je vais. Alors, hum, ton frère est toujours en vie... »

Il soupire, une nouvelle fois, mais ne daigne même pas m'accorder un regard. Bien joué Ama, continue de lui rappeler que son frère, bien que vivant, se trouve derrière les barreaux avec de multiples contusions, bravo ! Je baisse la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis dirige mon regard sur lui. Il fixe l'horizon, stoïque, comme depuis des heures.

« Désolée, j'voulais pas, marmonné-je.

\- On a merdé, Poc', déclare-t-il soudainement. Woodbury a merdé sur toute la ligne et on va clamser. »

Je fronce les yeux. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle, encore ? Il m'a l'air un brin honteux et je ne peux que me demander ce qui peut rendre le grand Merle Dixon honteux. D'un certain point de vue, cela m'inquiète.

« J'savais que Daryl était dans les alentours parce que j'ai fait que'que chose que j'aurais pas du. Mais j'veux qu'tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout avant d'me cracher à la gueule, okay ?

\- Euh... Ouais, d'accord, réponds-je, hésitante. »

Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

« J'savais qu'il était là, répète-t-il plus durement. Mais j'pensais pas qu'il serait assez con pour s'faire prendre, pour v'nir à Woodbury.

\- Comment tu le savais ? demandé-je en secouant légèrement la tête, toujours dans l'incompréhension.

\- On a pris en chasse Michonne, et c'est là, qu'on a merdé. (Il inspire longuement avant de soupirer.) On s'est arrêté dans une ville, on voulait ram'ner des conneries, d'la bouffe, des vieux jeux pour les gosses, mais on a entendu du bruit, à un moment. Y'avait deux survivants et on les a capturé, j'connaissais l'gars, il était aussi à Atlanta. »

Si ma mâchoire avait pu se décrocher pour toucher le sol, croyez-moi qu'elle l'aurait fait. Alors que Merle ose enfin me regarder, je recule de quelques pas. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Pire encore, je ne veux pas accepter ce qu'il vient de m'avouer.

« Ecoute, Ama, on-...

\- Ferme-la. »

J'enfouis ma tête entre les mains tandis que tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Bordel... Bordel ! Voilà pourquoi on s'est fait attaquer, pas par jalousie et encore moins par convoitise comme l'avait si joliment dit le Gouverneur, mais tout simplement parce qu'on avait fait prisonniers des putains de membres de leur groupe ! Mentalement, je fais la liste de tout ceux qui étaient au courant, de tout ceux qui ont fait semblant. Merle, Martinez, Tim, le Gouverneur, sûrement Milton, qui baignait dans des expériences scientifiques que j'avais toujours qualifié d'étrange. Karen.. ? Non, impossible, elle m'avait parlé de son mal-être face à la poursuite de Michonne, alors elle n'aurait pas pu garder quelque chose d'aussi gros. Le discours du Gouverneur n'était que du vent... Il a réussi à propager une vague de haine à l'encontre de ces pauvres gens alors que les vrais fautifs, c'étaient nous. Non, pas nous. _Eux_.

« Putain d'merde, Merle, putain d'merde ! hurlé-je finalement. »

.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	3. Chapter 3 - Partagée

_Bonjour, bonsoooir, me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre et notre chère Ama. Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui est, encore une fois, plus long que le précédent !_

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : PARTAGÉE**

.

.

« _Le silence des vivants est plus difficile à comprendre que celui des morts._ »

Un roman français, Frédéric Beigbeder

.

.

* * *

Ici, c'est la cohue. Les gens sifflent, crient, ou même profèrent des insultes qui ne manquent pas de me faire demander ce que je fais au beau milieu de ce monde. J'ai la furieuse envie de partir, je ne veux pas assister à ce désastreux spectacle, mais malheureusement, je suis obligée. Tout Woodbury est là, du moins les adultes, réuni autour du terrain qui sert d'ordinaire à défier Merle au combat. Bien que le but est différent, cette fois-ci, Merle est pourtant au centre de l'attention. Il me semble moins motivé que d'habitude et je ne peux que le comprendre. Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour décrire cette scène, ces deux frères qui se font face, ces deux frères qui vont devoir se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un abandonne. Je suis complètement perdue, comment est-on arrivé à un tel extrême alors que nous prônions le fait d'avoir gardé la civilisation intacte ? Ça me file la gerbe.

Soudainement, le bruit cesse et le Gouverneur prend place au milieu de l'arène, un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres.

« Mes amis, Woodbury est avant tout une famille, tonna-t-il de sa voix impérieuse. Nous nous aidons, nous nous soutenons, nous rions ensemble des bêtises de nos enfants, nous pleurons ensemble la perte d'un être cher. (Son regard vint se diriger sur l'épouse de Tim à laquelle il adresse un bref hochement de tête.) Ce soir, nous allons réunir deux frères perdus de vue, que tout oppose désormais. L'un est notre plus vaillant combattant tandis que l'autre est venu lâchement nous attaquer, hier, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier des vies innocentes. »

Le brouhaha reprend de plus bel, les sifflements aussi et j'aperçois même une petite pierre volée en direction de Daryl. Il aurait pu l'éviter, je pense, mais il n'a pas bougé d'un poil, prêt à accepter le destin qu'était en train de lui dessiner le Gouverneur. C'est étrange, cette impression d'être la seule à remarquer que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Le Gouverneur ouvre alors les bras nous invitant à l'acclamer d'autant plus.

« Que le meilleur gagne ! »

Un homme, sur ma droite, m'arrache littéralement le tympan en hurlant de tout son soûl tandis qu'un grondement sourd inonde tout le public. Merle et son frère se regardent durant quelques instants sans esquisser le moindre geste puis, l'ainé laisse ses yeux parcourir la foule. Il s'attarde longuement sur le Gouverneur, puis Tim, puis moi. Je baisse la tête un court moment avant d'ancrer une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'abaisse à ça, lui encore moins, mais personne ne souhaite entendre notre avis. Alors je secoue légèrement la tête, lui offrant un bref sourire. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix et j'en suis désolée. L'attention de Merle se reconcentre sur Daryl. Le même échange a lieu, silencieux, mais tellement lourd de non-dits.

« Apprends-lui les bonnes manières, putain, Merle ! crie un père de famille, à l'autre bout de l'arène. »

La mâchoire de Merle se contracte, un combat a encore lieu à l'intérieur de lui. Puis, son poing s'écrase avec violence dans la mâchoire de son frère, tandis que je me fige. N'y tenant plus, je décide finalement de partir sans un regard en arrière. C'est pitoyable, qu'est-ce que nous sommes devenus ? Bien trop absorbés par le combat, les habitants ne se pressent pas pour me laisser passer alors, d'un geste rageur, j'en pousse un qui ne manque pas de s'insurger. Je n'y prête pas attention et poursuis mon chemin. A l'avenir, je devrais me montrer plus mesurée avec mes réactions. Par son discours, le Gouverneur a insufflé une vague de haine sur Woodbury. Les esprits s'échauffent. Je le sens, je l'entends, je le vois. Les exclamations des hommes se font de plus en plus fortes, les acclamations deviennent plus vulgaires, les gestes plus violents. J'espère me tromper, mais j'ai peur que nous soyons proches de la rupture. Enfin, je parviens à m'extirper de la foule. Un doux vent soulève ma chevelure noire tandis que je ferme les yeux. A ma manière, je me coupe du monde extérieur. J'essaye de me concentrer sur des choses banales, des sensations agréables tout en occultant le capharnaüm qui se trouve derrière moi. Je sens l'air entrer et sortir de mes poumons, j'écoute les battements espacés de mon cœur. Je m'imagine chaque partie de mon corps en démarrant de la tête et, au fur et à mesure que je descends, je me relaxe. Tout ira bien. Je dois garder ça en tête. Nous sommes dans une mauvaise passe, rien de plus et je sais que le Gouverneur a un plan pour nous sortir de ce merdier. Du moins, je le suppose et surtout, je l'espère.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je me sens mieux, mais je ne retourne pas pour autant assister au combat. Les rues sont vides, l'air est chaud, j'en profite pour me dégourdir les jambes et par la même occasion, continuer de vider mon esprit de toutes pensées négatives. Pourtant, j'ai toujours cette petite voix à l'arrière du crâne qui ne cesse de me souffler que j'ai quelque chose de mieux à faire, que je me dois de le faire. Il faut que je trouve ces fameuses cellules d'emprisonnements, l'occasion est trop belle pour que je la laisse filer et j'ai peur qu'elle ne se représente plus. Je jette un dernier regard en arrière. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué mon absence, ils sont tous obnubilés par ce désolant spectacle. Par la suite, mes yeux se portent sur les bâtiments m'entourant. Je ne sais pas lequel choisir, mais par déduction, j'élimine tous ceux qui n'ont pas de cave. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils ont crié, derrière leurs barreaux, pourtant personne ne les a entendus. C'est alors que dans l'obscurité, au loin, je repère une silhouette. Cela aurait très bien pu ne pas me mettre la puce à l'oreille si, par la suite, cette même silhouette ne s'était pas brusquement arrêtée de marcher pour observer les alentours avant de courir soudainement en direction d'un bâtiment. Mes sourcils se froncent et sans même m'en rendre réellement compte, je me mets à courir à mon tour.

Au moment où j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve projetée contre l'un des murs, un bras barrant ma gorge. Je vais finir par croire que je ne suis vouée qu'à me faire agresser de la sorte. Mon regard croise une tignasse blonde ainsi que des yeux clairs et je ne tarde pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Andrea.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? questionné-je alors, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. »

Ses sourcils se froncent puis, sa tête se tourne en direction de la grande rue. De là où on est, on aperçoit encore le cercle que forment les habitants. D'un coup de pied, elle referme brusquement la porte avant de me consacrer toute son attention.

« Toi aussi, non ? Tu n'es pas avec tes _amis_ , rétorque-t-elle en levant le menton. »

Le dernier mot est amer, presque craché et je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer. Elle semble si sûre d'elle, si confiante d'avoir la situation en main, mais en y regardant de plus près, je remarque qu'il ne s'agit que d'une vague illusion. Elle est tellement crispée que son bras en tremble et je me demande s'il est possible que nous ayons eu la même idée de tourner le combat des frères Dixon à notre avantage.

« Je crois que nous sommes ici pour la même chose, toi et moi, déclaré-je. »

Ses sourcils se haussent, mus par la surprise avant que ses traits ne se fassent plus durs. Elle n'a pas envie de me croire alors je poursuis, persuadée que je peux la faire flancher pour qu'un terrain d'entente s'établisse entre nous.

« Écoute, tu cherches la cellule de tes anciens compagnons, pas vrai ? Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou, à la façon dont les habitants sont en train de réagir, mais je n'approuve pas du tout ce qui est en train de se passer, ce n'est juste ni pour Merle, ni pour son frère. (Sa poigne se desserre et je continue, sentant que je suis sur la bonne voie.) J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, moi aussi, mais j'ai besoin de trouver ces cellules, je veux entendre ce qu'il s'est passé de leur bouche. Réellement. »

Après un dernier regard suspicieux, Andrea finit par me lâcher. Enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle fait quelques pas, la mine soucieuse. Je l'observe, sans un bruit, tantôt en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, tantôt se pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Quand elle s'arrête enfin de marcher, elle plante ses yeux dans les miens, sans aucun détour.

« Je... C'est insensé, je ne comprends pas, commence-t-elle, plus perturbée que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je n'arrive pas à penser, à me rentrer dans le crâne que tout ça soit réellement arrivé, j'veux dire, pourquoi ils feraient une chose pareille ? (Ses sourcils se froncent.) Je les connais, je ne sais pas, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas eux, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on survivait, il y a trop d'incohérences, ça ne colle pas ! »

Andrea débite ses mots à une telle vitesse que, par moment, je n'arrive plus à la suivre. Parfois, son regard se porte sur ses pieds et je la sens à la fois gênée et tendue, comme si elle avait choisi d'endosser la responsabilité de ce massacre.

« Je ne comprends pas, répète-t-elle alors qu'elle essuie ses mains moites sur son jean. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu entendre, comme histoires, mais je suppose qu'étant dans cette délicate position, à la fois sous l'aile du Gouverneur et toujours liée, malgré elle, à son ancien groupe, elle n'a pas su se contenter de la version livrée à tous les habitants. Cependant, ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que l'on perd du temps en bavardages. Alors, pour ramener la conversation sur un sujet bien plus important, je lui demande si c'est bien ici que nos interrogations auront enfin des réponses. Elle hoche la tête avant qu'un sourire fade ne fende son visage.

« On me fait peut-être confiance plus que de raison, déclare-t-elle tout en sortant une clé de sa poche. »

Je suis curieuse de la manière dont elle a réussi à l'obtenir, mais je ne pose pas pour autant la question. Au point où nous en sommes, seul le résultat compte, pas les moyens. Andrea tourne la tête en direction de la porte menant au cellier, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour autant puis, ses yeux se braquent une nouvelle fois sur moi. Je remarque sans grand mal à son regard qu'elle souhaite que je l'ouvre, comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour affronter la réalité. Je pince les lèvres, secouant légèrement la tête. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je n'ai aucun lien avec ce type et, tout ce que je souhaite est une confirmation des propos de Merle, tandis qu'Andrea n'a sans doute eu qu'une version édulcorée.

« Tu as passé l'hiver dehors et tu as peur de faire face à un vieil ami ? »

A ma question, son expression se rembrunit. J'ai bien l'impression que la provocation est le seul moyen de tirer le meilleur d'Andrea. Je vois sa main insérer la clé dans la serrure, la tourner puis, rien de plus. Doucement, je m'approche d'elle. Ma main rencontre le sienne, je pose cette dernière sur la poignée et, à deux, nous l'abaissons. Il fait si noir au cellier que les escaliers donnent l'impression de mener tout droit aux abysses. A tâtons, mes doigts rencontrent l'interrupteur que je presse. Juste au dessus de nos têtes, une lampe s'allume sans délai d'attente tandis que celle se trouvant beaucoup plus bas grésille durant quelques temps avant de se stabiliser.

« De quoi as-tu peur, au juste ? Qu'il te dise qu'il aurait aimé que tu sois morte ? »

Andrea secoue la tête tout en entamant la descente. Une fois arrivée à la dernière marche alors que je me trouve toujours en haut, elle daigne me jeter un regard par dessus son épaule.

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me dire que j'ai fait les mauvais choix. (Elle marque une pause.) Je me le répète suffisamment et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne me le confirmer. »

Après avoir fermé la porte, je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. Je crois que je m'étais attendue à tout, comme scène de retrouvailles, mais celle-ci dépasse de loin tout ce que je m'étais imaginée. J'aurais pensé voir des larmes, des exclamations, un débordement de joie, pas quelque chose d'aussi doux et calme. L'air est empreint d'une certaine incrédulité, personne ne pipe mot. Silencieusement, Andrea s'approche des barreaux jusqu'à les agripper tandis que ses lèvres se fendent en un timide sourire.

« Bonsoir, Rick. »

Rick balbutie quelques mots que je n'entends pas avant de se lever d'un bon de sa couchette. Il observe longuement la blondinette, se demandant s'il ne s'agit pas là d'une hallucination.

« C'est bien moi, Andrea, reprend-t-elle à voix basse pour lui assurer que ce n'est pas le fruit de son imagination. »

Jusqu'alors, je m'étais demandée quelle genre de relation avait bien pu les unir, s'il s'agissait d'une réelle relation comme elle pouvait en avoir une avec le Gouverneur ou, s'il s'agissait d'une relation de survie, de nécessité, purement professionnelle, j'aurais presque envie de dire, comme celle que j'entretenais avec ce même Gouverneur. Alors, quand les mains de Rick viennent recouvrir celle d'Andrea, ses yeux la scrutant avec une telle intensité, tout devient plus clair. Même si elle ne faisait plus partie de leur groupe, même si elle se trouvait dans le camp ennemi, il tenait à elle comme si elle ne les avait jamais quitté. Elle restait leur Andrea, celle avec qui le temps n'effacerait jamais tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser.

Par la suite, Rick se recule, marchant quelques pas dans sa petite cellule tandis que sa main passe évasivement dans ses cheveux sales.

« On t'croyait tous morts, déclare-t-il brusquement, s'arrêtant également de marcher pour se tourner vers elle.

\- J'ai couru. J'ai couru jusqu'au lever du jour parce que vous étiez partis avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me relever. »

J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre leur échange. Il est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais demandée pourquoi les chemins d'Andrea et de son ancien groupe s'étaient séparés, j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle s'était enfuie, qu'elle avait choisi délibérément de partir en raison de leur manière de fonctionner, de leurs violences, aussi. Eh, je n'ai eu de cesse d'entendre que Merle avait dû se couper la main par la faute, comment voulez-vous que je ne les diabolise pas ?

Alors que je suis toujours perchée sur la dernière marche, Rick pose son regard sur moi. Andrea fait de même avant de se racler la gorge.

« Je crois que tu connais déjà Ama, déclare-t-elle doucement. Rick, tu sais pourquoi je suis là, j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité. J'ai entendu des tonnes d'histoires et tu n'avais le bon rôle dans aucune d'elles, comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

L'homme détourne enfin les yeux. Mollement, il se laisse tomber sur sa couchette, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux, tandis qu'un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup d'choses, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, répond-t-il vaguement. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette unique phrase me fait frissonner. Elle paraît si pesante, si lourde de sens que je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander tout ce qu'il a pu traverser alors que hormis Tim, je n'avais pas essuyé de lourde perte depuis bien longtemps.

« Il y a quelques jours, alors que c'était une simple sortie, Glenn et Maggie ne sont jamais rentrés. Tu devrais remercier ton Gouverneur pour ça, il a le sens de l'accueil, ajoute-t-il sur un ton pince-sans-rire. »

Quelque peu honteuse, je baisse la tête, n'osant plus la relever. Merle disait donc vrai. Bien que n'y ayant pas participé, je me sens fautive, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que Woodbury avait cessé de fonctionner correctement. Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire, de toute manière ? Rien. Rien parce que je ne suis pas le leader. Lorsque je relève les yeux, ces derniers croisent, une nouvelle fois, ceux de Rick. Son regard est clair, vide d'une quelconque animosité et j'en suis la première étonnée. Puis un point l'attire, derrière moi et ses yeux se font brusquement plus sombres. Tandis que mon corps se fige, les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, songeant qu'une troisième personne nous a suivi. Pourtant, en me retournant, je tombe nez à nez avec le mur de brique.

« Lori... »

A l'entente de ce prénom, je remarque qu'Andrea tique. Nous échangeons un bref regard d'incompréhension avant que le shérif ne s'approche des barreaux de sa cellule. A travers ces derniers, il passe son bras tandis que sa main n'attrape que de l'air. Ses traits se crispent, son visage se fait plus dur et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de monter une marche, juste pour me rassurer. Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre homme face à moi.

« Je retourne dehors, déclaré-je précipitamment, mal à l'aise par ce changement d'atmosphère. »

Alors que je monte en vitesse les escaliers, j'entends un hurlement qui me glace l'échine derrière moi.

« Nan, nan, NAN ! LORI, REVIENS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, REVIENS BORDEL ! »

.

.

* * *

Le soleil tape fort aujourd'hui, si fort que bien qu'il ne soit pas encore midi, je sens des gouttes de sueur dévaler mon dos. D'un revers de main, j'essuie également mon front avant de déposer mon fusil à l'arrière du pick-up. Puis, je m'y hisse également. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide et pourtant, deux grandes mains se posent sur mes hanches suivi d'un rire gras difficilement contenu.

« Barre-toi, Merle ! m'exclame-je en lançant mon pied en arrière. »

Tandis que celui-ci heurte son torse, j'entends son souffle se couper. Je m'assois adossée contre la cabine sans me soucier plus que ça de ses plaintes, puis j'attrape mon fusil pour le faire reposer sur mes cuisses.

« J'm'en veux un peu d'te laisser à l'arrière, ma Poc', tes p'tites fesses méritent mieux, déclare-t-il alors, pas le moins du monde rebuté par mon geste. »

J'arque un sourcil, tournant ma tête presque au ralenti dans sa direction. Sérieusement ? Néanmoins, je ne parviens pas à me retenir de sourire plus longtemps. Vu la journée qui nous attend, je me sens un peu moins tendue grâce à la légèreté de ses paroles. Alors, en retour, je ne peux m'empêcher de le flatter, pensant que cela le détendrait à son tour :

« On a besoin de gros bras comme toi à l'avant pour nous protéger, voyons. »

Il gonfle son torse et un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, mais je m'arrête subitement, tout autant surprise que Merle par ce son. Il m'adresse un drôle de regard et je hausse les épaules, puis alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Andrea, le Gouverneur et Martinez arrivent, ce dernier tenant fermement Rick. Notre prisonnier a une bien mauvaise mine, le teint à la fois sale et blafard, les yeux presque dans le vague comme si son âme avait fini par abdiquer et je ne pense pas que la douleur d'avoir les poignets liés dans le dos puisse arranger quoique ce soit. J'adresse un bref sourire à l'attention de la seule femme du groupe, sourire qu'elle me retourne, mais il est tout aussi éteint que le mien. Tout le monde monte dans le pick-up et nous voilà partis. Le chemin se fait sans encombre, les rares infectés que nous croisons se contentent de nous observer passer, sans même prendre la peine de nous prendre en chasse. J'ai comme l'impression de revoir l'humanité à son âge d'or, cette bande d'automate regardant, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, les métros passant sous leur nez, les trains, les bus, les avions dans le ciel.

Le pick-up s'arrête dans un nuage de poussière. Je me mets debout, balayant les alentours du regard. Ils sont déjà là, mais ils ne sont que deux -une femme et un vieil homme-, ce que je trouve assez étrange. Soit ils sont complètement inconscients du risque qu'ils encourent, soit, au contraire, ils sont totalement sûrs d'eux. Néanmoins, en observant une nouvelle fois l'environnement, je semble remarquer du mouvement dans certains endroits. Je suppose, qu'en fin de compte, nous sommes en plus mauvaise posture qu'eux en venant en si petit nombre. Je sais que je ne vais pas prendre part aux négociations, mon avis important peu alors, fusil en main, je saute du pick-up pour vadrouiller rapidement dans le périmètre. Comme d'habitude lorsque je me trouve hors des murs, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Même si j'ai une arme, je sais que la mort me guette d'un œil mauvais. Derrière moi, j'entends les portières se claquer, quelques mots à peine échangés puis, plus rien. Quand je me retourne, il ne reste plus que Martinez et la femme. Je suis étonnement surprise de l'impression que dégage cette dernière. Elle me paraît à la fois si candide et si dangereuse, elle a un visage doux, mais marqué par des traits d'inquiétude, tandis que les couteaux accrochés à sa cuisse et sa taille ne me laissent aucun doute sur la manière dont elle sait se défendre. Le corps à corps n'a pas l'air de lui poser problème alors que c'est bien tout le contraire pour moi. Je préfère me planquer dans un arbre et me la jouer façon sniper et non pas Rambo.

La femme intercepte mon regard, mais je ne le détourne pas pour autant. Moi aussi, il faut que je lui donne cette impression d'être redoutable et même si je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser par rapport au Gouverneur et à ses agissements, je me dois de donner cette image de Woodbury. Elle m'adresse un bref sourire, je fronce les sourcils. Aurait-elle compris le jeu que j'essayais de mener ? Je brise le contact et reprends ma ronde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus en raison de la chaleur accablante, je me pose à l'ombre d'un arbre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir transpiré toute mon énergie et je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi, ôter mes vêtements et coller mon dos à un mur frais. Les rôdeurs sont rares, j'ose espérer qu'ils ont fondu sous le soleil, mais ce serait bien trop simple. Sachant pertinemment que je ne suis pas seule à surveiller les alentours, je me permets de reposer mes yeux, le temps de quelques minutes seulement. Je ne sais plus si je me suis assoupie ou non, ou même si cette petite pause a duré plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Dans tous les cas, j'ai sursauté lorsqu'une pression est venue appuyer mon bras.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de faire une sieste, déclare une voix féminine que je ne connais pas. »

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que mon regard se pose sur mon interlocutrice. C'est la femme de l'autre camp et si j'avais pu trouver que ses airs oscillaient entre candeur et danger, de près, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que je serais incapable de lui donner un âge, tant ses cheveux grisonnant détonnent avec son visage peu marqué.

« Je ne dormais pas, rétorqué-je. »

Elle arque un sourcil, montrant ainsi clairement qu'elle ne me croit pas puis, elle vient partager le même tronc que moi, se mettant à l'arrière de celui-ci pour zieuter mon angle mort. Durant quelques minutes, nous ne parlons pas, mais la femme brise le silence par la suite.

« Comment as-tu fini sous les ordres du Gouverneur ? Tu me parais bien trop sensée pour suivre ce tyran.

\- Il n'est pas plus fou que ton Rick. »

Je fais clairement allusion au moment de la veille lorsqu'il a pété un plomb dans sa cellule. Bien sûr qu'il avait une raison d'attaquer Woodbury, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très stable non plus.

« Tu admettras tout de même qu'il y a un gouffre entre eux, reprend-t-elle néanmoins, pas déstabilisée pour un sou.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, cassé-je, claquant ma langue contre mon palais. Deux leaders, un groupe à diriger, des intérêts à protéger. Il n'y a aucune frontière entre eux, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Tu as une bien belle estime de ton dictateur. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. Se permettre de juger aussi vite alors qu'elle ne connait en rien le dilemme qui me déchire me fait amèrement rire. Contrairement à moi, elle m'a l'air d'avoir une confiance aveugle en son chef et s'il en était de même pour moi, il y a seulement une semaine en arrière, il en est tout autre désormais. Pourtant, j'aimerai de nouveau le considérer ainsi, mais ça m'est impossible. Il y a eu trop d'actes, trop de fausses paroles pour que je puisse dormir sur mes deux oreilles dans l'enceinte-même de Woodbury. Je n'ai plus envie de parler pour ne rien dire alors je me lève et pars m'installer sous un autre arbre, beaucoup plus loin.

Plus tard, nous sommes rentrés sans Rick. L'accord était simple : dans les jours qui suivaient, une nouvelle rencontre devait être organisée. Ils nous livreraient Michonne et, en échange, Daryl leur serait rendu. Je ne cautionnais pas vraiment cette idée, Andrea non plus, d'ailleurs, elle s'en était insurgée, mais je ne désirais que la paix et c'était le meilleur moyen de l'obtenir.

.

.

* * *

C'est aujourd'hui que la quiétude est censée revenir dans nos vies. J'aimerai en être persuadée, me dire que, c'est bon, tout ira bien à partir de maintenant, mais cela résonne comme un mensonge à mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassurée ou non, mais je ne suis pas de la partie aujourd'hui. Je me sens honorée, d'une part, que Woodbury me soit laissée, j'imagine que je peux y apercevoir une certaine forme de confiance du Gouverneur. Et puis, il y a cet autre côté, cette petite voix loin d'être agréable qui me souffle à l'oreille qu'une attaque pourrait avoir lieu de la part du reste du groupe de la prison et que je me retrouverai en première ligne pour les repousser. Je soupire.

« Ama ! »

Je me retourne brusquement, le regard interrogateur, étant bien peu habituée à ce que Merle m'appelle ainsi. D'un signe de tête, il m'ordonne de le suivre alors qu'il passe devant moi sans même s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je, bien plus inquiète que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

\- T'remarqueras que j't'ai pas appelé Poc, donc c'est bien qu'y'a une merde que'que part. »

Il avance vite, si bien que j'en viens presque à trottiner à ses côtés.

« On accompagne le Gouverneur, mais il ne l'sait pas, reprend-t-il.

\- Pardon ? manqué-je de m'étouffer. »

Je lui agrippe le bras, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter. Comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Son regard balayant les alentours, il soupire.

« Écoute, il va tous les buter, j'le sais, il a pas l'intention d'honorer le deal et si d'ordinaire, j'm'en s'rais pas mêlé, là, j'ai une bonne raison d'le faire. »

Merle n'en dit pas plus et les dernières pièces du puzzle s'assemblent dans mon esprit. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Martinez accompagne le Gouverneur et non pas lui. Parce qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde tandis que l'homme me faisait face est tel un électron libre, instable et prêt à exploser à tout moment.

« Tu as une raison de le faire, d'accord, commencé-je en posant une main sur ma hanche. Mais, et moi dans tout ça ? Où est-ce que je peux trouver un intérêt à ça ?

\- Ama, t'plaisantes j'espère ! ricane-t-il en secouant la tête. (Puis, tour à tour, il nous pointe de son index.) Parce qu'on est les prochains sur la liste, chérie. Tu n't'es pas d'mandé pourquoi tu n'faisais pas partie de l'équipe ?

\- Parce qu'on a besoin de moi, ici, réponds-je simplement. »

Il me lance un regard moqueur, sous-entendant clairement qu'avec ou sans ma présence, Woodbury se porterait de la même manière. Mes poings se serrent et je m'apprête à tourner les talons lorsque que sa voix m'arrête.

« Poc, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu t'défends comme une quille. Par contre, t'en as là-dedans, m'assure-t-il en tapotant son crâne. Et c'est des personnes comme toi dont on doit s'méfier parce qu'elles sont incontrôlables. C'pour ça que t'es ici et qu'ta copine Karen ira à ta place. »

J'aurais pu me sentir flattée par ses propos, mais cette théorie me semblait tellement tirée par les cheveux, comme si le Gouverneur avait pu voir en moi une menace quelconque.

« Okay, peut-être, et après ? Je me fais descendre parce que j'ai le malheur d'avoir plus de deux neurones ? Je t'en prie, Merle, c'est ridicule.

\- T'crois pas que tout ça, prétendre que le monde va bien n'est pas tout aussi ridicule ? rétorque-t-il en écartant les bras. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure tandis que je pèse encore le pour et le contre de sa proposition.

« Est-ce qu'on rentrera ce soir ? »

Ma question semble le déranger, je le vois à sa bouche qui s'étire en une étrange grimace.

« Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Ils ne vont pas nous laisser sortir aussi facilement, cela dit. »

D'un geste de la main, Merle balaye nos murs.

« T'as pas r'marqué autre chose ? »

J'arque un sourcil avant que mes yeux ne suivent le mouvement qu'il a dessiné avec sa main. C'est étrange, mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il manque quelque chose.

« Les gars, réponds-je lorsque l'évidence me frappe enfin. Personne ne surveille l'extérieur.

\- En plein dans l'mille, Poc ! On peut s'barrer quand on veut. »

A cette constatation, les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il a explosé, le sentiment d'excitation qui bouillonne au sein de mes tripes s'éteint, dans un élan de conscience.

« Et tu as pensé aux habitants ? Si jamais il arrive quelque chose, si, je ne sais pas, moi, ils se font attaquer ou pire encore, comment- »

Merle roule des yeux, sans doute à bout que je ne me contente pas d'acquiescer bêtement à sa proposition.

« On part que quelque heures, ça n'va pas les tuer, me coupe-t-il, un brin agacé. »

Je pince les lèvres tandis que mon regard balaye la ville. Je ne sais pas. C'était une mauvaise idée de les laisser seuls, même lorsque nous étions tous présents, nous nous étions faits surprendre par le groupe de Rick. Mais Merle semblait tellement insister pour que je vienne que je ne pouvais décemment lui refuser ça. Le claquement des doigts de mon camarade devant mon visage me fait revenir sur terre.

« C'est maint'nant ou jamais. »

Et nous sommes partis tels deux évadés s'échappant d'une prison. Nous étions restés discrets et prudents en choisissant d'escalader l'un des murs en taule se trouvant derrière les habitations. C'était facile, peut-être trop et j'aurais mis ma main à couper que le Gouverneur remarquerait notre soudaine absence. Peut-être pas la mienne, en y réfléchissant, j'étais de nature discrète, j'aimais me reposer dans ma chambre, mais Merle, lui, était du genre à toujours avoir un spectateur au minimum. C'était égoïste, mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que je ne risquais rien et qu'il endosserait toute la responsabilité de ses actes, de nos actes.

Désormais, je cours en petites foulées. J'aperçois Dixon bien loin devant moi avant qu'il ne s'arrête brutalement devant une voiture laissée à l'abandon. Il ouvre la portière côté conducteur, éjecte ce dernier transformé en rôdeur puis, lui écrase la caboche de ses redoutables bottes militaires. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je prends bien soin de ne pas marcher dans la flaque de sang, je n'ose même pas la regarder, à vrai dire, de peur de voir un œil glisser le long de la chaussée. Tenez, rien que d'y penser, un haut le cœur me prend.

« Surveille l'bois pendant que j'bidouille un truc, m'ordonne-t-il avant de s'agenouiller et de commencer à trifouiller je ne sais quoi sous le volant. »

Ses genoux trempent presque dans la cervelle éclatée de l'infecté et j'aurais aimé ne pas remarquer ce genre de détails. Je vérifie les cartouches de mon fusil, je n'en ai que très peu, si bien que j'imagine que si j'aperçois un rôdeur clopiner jusqu'à nous, je devrais peut-être le tuer d'une autre manière que d'une balle dans le front. Je n'ai pas de couteau sur moi parce que je serais bien du genre à me sectionner une artère fémorale, mais puisqu'un simple coup de pied arrive à s'enfoncer dans leur crâne, je suppose que je serais presque en mesure de détacher leur tête de leur corps en me servant de mon fusil comme d'une batte. Enfin, comme toujours, il y avait la théorie et la pratique et, _é_ _trangement,_ je n'avais pas envie de passer à la seconde étape.

Heureusement pour moi, Merle parvient par je ne sais quelle magie à faire démarrer ce vieux tas de ferraille et je ne me fais pas prier pour monter dedans. L'intérieur pue le cadavre et les sièges sont miteux, mais l'air s'engouffrant par la fenêtre sauve un tant soit peu mon odorat. Nous abandonnons le véhicule à une distance raisonnable du lieu de rencontre puis poursuivons notre chemin à pied. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée que je prends pleinement conscience de ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

« C'est de la folie à l'état pur, pensé-je à voix haute. »

D'ailleurs, quelle était la suite du plan ? Trop excitée à braver les interdits, je ne m'étais pas posée réellement la question, je m'en étais complètement remis à Merle.

« Tu n'feras rien, déclare-t-il sans pour autant me regarder. »

Il me semble préoccupé à observer les alentours, à chercher Dieu seul sait quoi et je me demande si, en fin de compte, les choses n'auraient pas été identique si j'étais restée à mon poste.

« Quoi, sérieusement ? T'avais juste besoin d'un public, de te montrer, comme d'habitude, et t'as pensé que cette bonne vieille Ama serait impressionnée par un plan, certainement, mal foutu ? »

Mon ton était calme, mais pas moins cassant pour autant. Il soupire et je perds, une nouvelle fois, son attention.

« Tu m'fais confiance ? »

Honnêtement, j'étais partagée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le bruit si particulier des pneus empruntant un chemin de graviers parvient jusqu'à nos oreilles. L'espace d'une seconde, nos regards se croisent. Je pense déceler une certaine appréhension dans ses yeux, peut-être même un soupçon de peur, mais je ne peux m'épancher plus dessus que, déjà, il me pousse sans ménagement en direction de l'arbre le plus proche. Mon fusil claque sur ma cuisse tandis qu'il m'ordonne de grimper jusqu'à la première branche. Je m'y hisse péniblement alors qu'il en fait de même sur un arbre voisin.

La scène qui se déroule devant nous est similaire à tant d'autres auxquelles j'ai participé : tous les hommes sont déployés pour s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux tandis que le Gouverneur, qui ne s'éloigne jamais trop de la voiture, s'occupe des petits cabanons en bois longeant l'allée de graviers.

Je tourne la tête vers Merle, me demandant quand il compte faire quelque chose de stupide, mais rien ne vient. Tout comme moi, il observe la scène, son regard posé tantôt sur le Gouverneur, tantôt sur Daryl, menotté à l'arrière de la voiture. J'aperçois Martinez revenir d'un pas rapide vers le Gouverneur, il lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille et un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils savent que nous sommes là et lorsque qu'il se met à sonder la végétation de son seul œil valide, mes doutes sont validées. Il sourit brièvement, semblant nous dire qu'on avait voulu jouer avec le feu, mais qu'on allait vite le regretter. Il échange un regard avec Martinez et celui-ci, en un rien de temps, sort Daryl de la voiture, brusquement. A ma droite, je vois clairement Merle se crisper sur sa branche.

De là où nous sommes, je ne parviens pas à entendre les mots qu'ils s'échangent, juste un brouhaha incompréhensible. Martinez s'éloigne je ne sais où et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça louche. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec le fait que le Gouverneur se retrouve seul. Sans que je ne m'y attende, ce dernier attrape Daryl, à son tour, et le pousse jusqu'à un vieux tacot sans roues et rouillé de part en part, bien entendu. Je parie sur une belle gangrène si l'un de nous s'écorche la peau dessus.

« Pourquoi l'enfermer là-dedans ? Ça n'a aucun sens, marmonné-je, les sourcils froncés. »

Il joue avec les nerfs de Merle, j'en suis certaine. Puis, le Gouverneur appuie longuement sur le klaxon et je me fige. Je pince les lèvres tandis qu'impuissante, j'assiste à une arrivée de rôdeurs. Il y en a même un qui passe sous ma branche sans même m'apercevoir et, rapidement, je fais glisser mon fusil de mon dos à ma main puis, avec la crosse, je lui frappe le crâne. Sa tête en vient même à se décrocher, volant sur quelques mètres et je suis surprise, surprise de la facilité avec laquelle j'ai réussi mon coup. Je relève les yeux pour vérifier que mon geste n'a alerté personne, mais le terrain est vide si on oublie de compter les dizaines de rôdeurs s'agglutinant autour du tas de ferraille. Puis, je tique en entendant un bruit sur ma droite et, avant même que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, Merle s'élance en courant. Crispée sur ma branche, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant la chamade lorsque je le vois mettre fin à la seconde vie de deux infectés, mais contre toute attente, il s'engouffre dans le cabanon. A quoi joue-t-il, bordel ?

Je me redresse, prête à descendre, quand un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	4. Chapter 4 - Exténuée

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'ai un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, il est vrai, mais il a été pas mal prise de tête jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à cette version... Bonne lecture !_

 _(Il y a un petit coucou pour **Erienna** dans ce chapitre, mais chut..)_

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : EXTÉNUÉE**

 **.**

 **.**

« _Il y a des secondes qui durent plus longtemps que d'autres._ »

Windows on the World, Frédéric Beigbeder

.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée bloquée sur cette branche, les jambes dans le vide, le regard fixé sur le cabanon. J'ai vu des rôdeurs défiler, encore et encore, le bruit les ayant attirés, gonflant toujours un peu plus la masse qui s'était formée autour du véhicule. Je n'ai même pas bougé quand le Gouverneur est sorti, quand Martinez est arrivé en courant, quand ils ont finalement tous déserté les lieux. Ce n'est qu'une ou deux minutes plus tard que mon fusil s'est retrouvé dans ma main, j'avais la porte du cabanon dans le viseur, mais ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt, désormais. Merle m'avait demandé de ne rien faire et je l'avais écouté. J'aurais pu tuer le Gouverneur si j'étais sortie de ma torpeur plus tôt, mais je n'en ressentais pas le besoin il y a quelques minutes. Je n'avais juste pas compris ou alors, je n'avais pas voulu comprendre, mais le résultat était sensiblement le même. J'étais perchée dans mon arbre, Merle était là-bas dans je ne savais quel état.

Un poids s'abat sur mon pied, me ramenant ainsi sur terre. Je baisse le regard pour apercevoir un rôdeur agripper fermement ma botte et réprime un cri. Je ne m'y attendais pas, si bien que durant quelques instants, je cède à la panique, mouvant ma jambe dans tous les sens. J'arrive miraculeusement à le faire tituber en arrière avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge, un laps de temps qui me permet de me préparer à l'achever pour de bon avec la crosse de mon arme. Par la suite, je pose pieds à terre. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, le grognement des infectés se fait de plus en plus fort. Trop nombreux, je n'essaye même pas de les éliminer. De toute façon, je n'allais pas sauver quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais aucun lien, condamnez-moi si vous le voulez, mais j'avais juste assez de courage pour sauver une vie, la mienne, certainement pas deux. Malheureusement pour moi, un rôdeur me remarque. Les bras tendus et les dents claquant, il avance avec une lenteur risible si j'en avais été spectatrice. Ni une, ni deux, je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour filer dans le cabanon, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Soupirant, je ferme les yeux, mais l'odeur âpre du sang me les fait rouvrir rapidement.

Merle est à terre, allongé sur le dos, la tête renversée en arrière.

« Merle ? Merle, t'es en train de clamser où je rêve ? »

J'entends les battements de mon cœur tambouriner dans mes oreilles tandis que mon équilibre s'en trouve perturbé. Je manque de tomber, en réalité, en souhaitant mettre un pas devant l'autre puis finalement, n'y arrivant pas, mes genoux s'éraflent contre le sol dur. J'avance à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à son corps étendu parterre. Je crois que je me traine, j'en sais rien, en fait, il s'agit juste de Merle, plus rien d'autre ne compte.

« Merle ? appelé-je encore une fois. »

Je n'ai jamais autant espérer entendre un Pocahontas fuser, ou même une insulte, n'importe quoi. Un gémissement, une syllabe, tout aurait fait l'affaire, tant que le son de sa voix rocailleuse faisait grimacer mes oreilles. De mes mains pleines de sang, j'agrippe les pans de sa chemise et c'est en balbutiant une nouvelle fois son nom que je me rends compte que mes yeux sont baignés de larmes. Je suis en train de chialer pour Merle, pour cette ordure de première que j'avais eu envie de tuer plus d'une dizaine de fois. Je le secoue, mais rien n'y fait, il n'esquisse aucun geste, n'ouvre même pas les paupières.

« T'as pas le droit… »

Je baisse la tête, me forçant à fermer les yeux pour évacuer mes larmes avant de les ouvrir en grand, tandis que je puise dans mes dernières forces pour le secouer d'autant plus fort.

« T'as pas l'droit de m'laisser toute seule, t'as pas l'droit d'clamser comme une merde ! Tu m'entends ? T'as pas l'droit, enculé ! »

Je m'époumone sur son corps, ma gorge me brûlant à chaque mot qui sort plus fort que le précédent. Les larmes brouillent ma vue et finalement, je lâche ses fringues pour m'adosser contre l'un des murs en béton. Mes pleurs redoublent, je m'entends pleurer comme une gamine de cinq ans sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je sens la colère monter en moi, une rage sans nom. Incapable de me contrôler, je pousse un cri pour l'évacuer, mais elle est toujours là, bien ancrée en moi. Elle me tord le cœur, l'estomac, elle me prend aux tripes, je crois que quelque chose se brise, en moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens l'irrésistible envie de tuer un homme, pour de vrai, de lui faire du mal, de le regarder souffrir sans détourner les yeux. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, les larmes dévalant toujours mes joues roses avant de me dire que le meilleur remède, que le meilleur moyen de venger Merle serait de tuer le Gouverneur. L'homme qui m'a tout donné sur un plateau d'argent et qui me l'agite désormais sous le nez, retirant un à un tout ce que j'ai de cher.

« T'es vraiment trop con, marmonné-je en reposant mes yeux sur Merle. Le roi des cons. »

Soudain, contre toute attente, son bras a un soubresaut. Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite de nouveau sur lui, tandis qu'un long gémissement parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je crois que je souris, même, à m'en décrocher la mâchoire avant que celui-ci ne se fige lorsque Dixon ouvre les paupières.

« Nan… Nan, t'as pas l'droit à ça, non plus, je murmure en dévisageant ses iris vide de pupille. »

Il gémit encore une fois, d'une voix qui ne ressemble en rien à la sienne, d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe. Maladroitement, je me recule, le cul essuyant la poussière du sol, jusqu'à ce que je me prenne l'arrête d'un meuble en plein milieu du dos. Je grimace avant de me servir de celui-ci pour me relever, alors que mon regard ne semble pas vouloir se décrocher de cette horrible résurrection. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse m'envahit, beaucoup plus puissante que les autres. C'est une sensation étrange de voir Merle tenter de se relever, sans pour autant que ça ne soit réellement lui. Ce n'est plus qu'un corps sans âme, un pantin mal monté, une marionnette de la mort. J'ai beau me répéter ça en boucle, je suis pourtant incapable de ne voir qu'un rôdeur devant moi. Pire que de voir ses proches mourir, c'est de les voir revivre.

Je porte une main à ma bouche pour étouffer mes pleurs, mon ventre se tordant une nouvelle fois de douleur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas savoir quoi faire. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette journée, de vivre les suivantes, je veux oublier, tout oublier, laissez-moi mourir maintenant. Et j'ai couru. Je ne l'ai même pas abattu. Durant ma course, les larmes brouillent ma vue, je manque de trébucher plusieurs fois, mais je tiens bon. La voiture n'est plus très loin, de toute façon et une fois de retour à Woodbury, je pourrais prétendre ne rien savoir et continuer à vivre naïvement. Je pourrais, oui, mais pendant combien de temps ? Devais-je attendre que le Gouverneur vienne me trouver dans mon sommeil pour m'assassiner froidement ? De toute manière, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui de rentrer, j'étais incapable de survivre seule et j'imaginais sans grand mal que les hommes vivant à l'extérieur de nos murs avaient vu leur nature humaine prendre un bien sale chemin. Quelle ironie qu'un homme aussi mauvais qu'eux soit notre leader.

Mes pensées s'arrêtent net lorsque j'arrive au niveau de la voiture. Enfin, théoriquement, là où nous l'avions laissé puisqu'elle avait tout bonnement disparu. Je ne me suis pas trompée d'endroit, j'en suis certaine, pourtant, la réalité est bien là, devant mes yeux. Puis, je repense à Martinez qui était venu souffler quelques mots à l'oreille du Gouverneur. Nous n'avions pas laissé notre véhicule suffisamment loin, une erreur qui avait causé la mort de Merle. Je pousse un râle de frustration.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? Je rentre en courant en espérant qu'il ne m'arrive rien sur le chemin du retour ? Je me souviens alors que Merle avait diverses armes sur lui, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir très envie d'y retourner. Je devrais l'affronter une nouvelle fois, ne pas flancher, ne pas pleurer. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça, je le sais, mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Durant quelques instants j'hésite puis mes poings se serrent. J'y retourne, je m'en fous. En plus, son frère est encore coincé là-bas. J'y parviens en quelques minutes seulement, j'ai les jambes en feu. Pourtant, je me stoppe net à l'orée du bois où nous étions cachés. Il y a du monde et je les connais. C'est Rick. Rick et son groupe qui ont sorti Daryl du tacot. Je n'ose plus bouger, de peur de me faire repérer. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, ils vont me descendre ou pire, me faire prisonnière sauf que ma vie n'était, en réalité, pas si importante que ça aux yeux du Gouverneur.

Tout en discrétion, je fais un pas derrière l'autre jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise celui de Carol. Tandis que je me fige, j'écarquille les yeux. Elle ouvre la bouche, déclare quelques mots qui ne parviennent pas jusqu'à mes oreilles puis, elle lève le bras, me pointant de son index. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et, sans demander mon reste, j'ai détallé. De mémoire, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. Je ne sentais même pas l'effort à vrai dire, n'ayant qu'un seul but en tête : mettre le plus distance entre eux et moi. Une branche m'entaille la joue, déclenchant de vifs picotements. Je jette un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je ne vois pas personne mais j'entends distinctement d'autres pas que les miens. Mes poumons sont à bout, je manque d'air et ma cadence ralentit. J'allais payer pour les pots cassés si je me faisais attraper. Finalement, je me suis faite rattrapée. J'ai reçu un coup à l'arrière de la tête me faisant trébucher puis, je me suis rétamée de tout mon long.

Mon corps entier me brûle, aucune partie n'a été épargnée. Sur le moment, j'ai envie de crever, parce que je sais que mon déclin vient tout juste de commencer. Une forte poigne agrippe mes cheveux et, alors que je suis relevée de force, une douleur fulgurante traverse ma cheville. Je retiens de justesse un cri de douleur, me mordant l'intérieur de mes joues jusqu'au sang. Mon arme m'est enlevée ainsi que mon sac en bandoulière puis, mes poignets se retrouvent tirés en arrière, fermement maintenus dans mon dos. Les gestes sont brusques et mes yeux s'humidifient sous la douleur. Personne ne m'a jamais traité de la sorte et je me demande si c'est à ça que ressemble le monde extérieur de la violence, d'idiotes guerres, une peur plus grande de se faire avoir par un homme que par un infecté.

« Avance, m'ordonne mon assaillant. »

Je me rends alors compte que je n'avais pas fait attention à la personne qui m'avait pris en chasse, l'esprit trop occupé à vouloir lui échapper à tout prix. C'est Michonne et s'il ne m'avait pas paru bien amiable au premier abord, elle l'était d'autant moins désormais. Ma démarche est incertaine en raison de ma cheville, mais elle ne s'en soucie guère, me trainait à l'allure qu'elle m'impose. Au bout d'un court instant, elle perd patience et son katana se retrouve plaqué sous ma gorge tandis qu'elle se penche à mon oreille.

« Si tu trébuches encore une fois, tu te videras de ton sang. »

Je hoche la tête, blême. A ce moment-là, j'en veux au monde entier pour m'avoir poussé dans les bras du Diable. J'essaye de marcher du mieux que je le peux, mais la douleur est telle que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir m'évanouir à tout moment. Je respire fort, si fort que j'imagine mon cœur me lâcher, n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme que je lui impose. Enfin, nous nous arrêtons devant son groupe. Je sens les regards peser sur moi, ils me transpercent la peau. J'aimerai tant être une petite souris, mais j'avais vite compris que dans ce nouveau monde, il me fallait rester forte et digne, peu importent les circonstances. Alors, je relève la tête, le métal froid de l'arme de Michonne quittant ainsi ma gorge puis, un à un, j'ose les dévisager. Il y a Rick, en premier lieu, avec un visage impassible. Il semble moins amoché que la dernière fois, mais il reste tout de même sale. Puis, mon regard se porte sur Carol et je plisse les yeux. Si elle n'avait pas donné l'alerte, j'aurais pu m'enfuir. Pourtant, elle ne parait pas plus enchantée que moi de me retrouver ainsi, je pourrais presque la croire peinée, comme si une gamine de cinq ans était devenue de la mauvaise graine, des années plus tard. Enfin, j'arrive à Daryl qui me porte un regard des plus durs. J'aurais aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas ma faute, que je n'y étais pour rien, mais ça ne changerait rien à l'état de Merle. Et puis, comment lui faire gober ceci alors que je n'y croyais pas ? Je déglutis difficilement en baissant la tête quelques instants avant de la relever. _Forte_. Garde ce mot en tête.

« Ce sera notre nouveau rituel de rencontre de me menacer ainsi ? demandé-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. »

Je grimace en sentant la poigne de Michonne se resserrer.

« Tu peux la lâcher, ordonne alors Rick, d'un ton bourru. »

Je la sens hésiter quelques instants avant de s'exécuter. Ce n'est qu'en expirant tout l'air que j'avais dans mes poumons que je me rends compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle. Délicatement, je masse mes poignets rouges tandis que j'adresse un regard noir à Michonne qui me le rend bien. Je crois qu'ils attendant une quelconque explication, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je glisse mes cheveux derrière l'oreille tandis que mes yeux se font fuyants.

« Je, euhm, on a… Je suis désolée, finis-je par dire après quelques hésitations, à l'attention de Daryl. »

Il fait quelques pas en avant, menaçant, et j'en fais autant en reculant.

« J'sais pas c'qui me retient de t'tuer, crache-t-il. »

Il pointe son doigt dans ma direction et je louche quelques instants dessus. Bordel, il devrait pourtant savoir que je ne faisais pas partie de l'expédition, que je n'ai pas participé à sa mise à mort.

« Le fait que ce n'est pas moi qui ai buté ton frère, peut-être ? avancé-je en haussant, moi aussi, le ton. »

Ce n'était pas chose aisée de me rendre en colère, mais m'accuser d'une telle chose me mettait hors de moi. Il n'était pas là, il était coincé dans sa vieille caisse pourrie, une vitre le séparant de la mort et il ose venir agiter son doigt sous mon nez ? En un rien de temps, je me sens bouillonner et j'en viens à déclarer des paroles que je regrette rapidement.

« Putain, si tu tenais tant que ça à Merle, pourquoi tu l'as jamais recherché ? Pourquoi tu l'as abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi ? Il projetait de te sauver, de s'enfuir avec toi et c'était pas Merle contre le reste du monde, hein, parce que j'ai été là, jusqu'au bout, j'l'ai pas laissé, moi ! »

L'espace d'un instant, la douleur tord son visage et je m'en veux immédiatement. Je n'étais rien par rapport à Daryl, juste une quelconque amie avec qui il avait partagé la dernière année de sa vie, c'était dérisoire comparé à une relation fraternelle et je m'étais permise de lui faire la morale. Je crois que s'il avait voulu me frapper, je n'aurais pas cherché à l'éviter. Par la suite, il n'ajoute rien, mais l'air est toujours aussi pesant et électrique. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser son regard, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il pense, à cet instant, alors je détourne la tête. Le vieux tas de ferraille dans lequel avait été enfermé Daryl est barbouillé de sang, en plus de la rouille tandis qu'à ses roues, les rôdeurs s'entassent mollement. Parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient comme nous, avant, qu'ils avaient une vie, une famille, des souvenirs, des rires, des pleurs et beaucoup d'autres choses encore que seuls eux savent. Je me demande aussi à quel moment leur âme monte au ciel. Lors du vrai décès, de la perte de personnalité ou alors quand on leur massacre leur cerveau ? Ça me rend d'humeur maussade d'imaginer que la deuxième solution soit la bonne, il faudrait alors qu'en plus de nettoyer la Terre de tous ces infectés, on la purifie également.

Mon regard glisse ailleurs pour s'arrêter sur un point bien précis. J'aurais aimé ne pas le voir, mais je me suis retrouvée attirée, comme aimantée. La gueule baignant dans le sang, Merle n'est plus Merle. Mon cœur se serre tandis que je contracte la mâchoire. J'ai envie de pleurer, encore plus sa perte que je déplore, je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé dans un tel état. Je l'ai laissé revivre, faire quelques pas, avoir envie de chair fraîche. A son tour, mon estomac se tord, j'ai envie de vomir. J'ai tout raté, du début à la fin, mais je dois au moins lui dire au revoir. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, mais elles avancent tout de même, pas très loin puisqu'on intercepte mon bras. Je n'ai plus de force non plus pour me débattre alors je me tourne vers Daryl. A travers ses yeux, je sais et il sait que je sais. A ce moment précis, nous sommes les mêmes, à la fois abasourdis et dévastés. Il doit garder la tête haute pour son groupe, je ne dois pas m'effondrer non plus devant eux. Je sonde un peu plus l'homme se tenant devant moi, les maigres rides qui se profilent au coin de ses yeux, les cheveux gras et sales qui lui retombent sur le visage, une bouche inexistante tant ses lèvres sont pincées. Derrière ces airs de gros durs qu'il veut se donner, je ne vois qu'un gamin perdu. Ça tombe bien parce que, moi aussi, j'ai perdu un repère des plus importants.

« Je le pensais increvable, murmuré-je, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

\- Dieu lui a suffisamment sauvé l'cul, il avait une dette. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu sourire. On se cachait tous derrière une excuse, une entité. Pour ma part, j'avais arrêté de croire en Dieu ou du moins, de l'idéaliser. S'il existait, il n'était pas parfait, parce qu'il avait clairement merdé. La tension est aussitôt retombée. A quel point la perte d'un proche pouvait influencer nos réactions ? J'avais imaginé Daryl plus sanguin, mais tout comme moi, il n'a pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cette conversation reprendra plus tard, peut-être que cette fois-ci, les reproches seront plus durs.

« Qui retiendra ses larmes le plus longtemps ? argué-je en relevant le menton.

\- J'pas assez d'eau pour les larmes. »

Cette fois-ci, l'ombre d'un sourire creuse réellement mon visage tandis que je sens sa main quitter mon bras. La seule chose que nous avons commun est la mort, peut-être un peu de haine, aussi et c'est déplorable de se dire qu'à partir de là, un soupçon de lien s'est créé entre lui et moi. Mes yeux le quittent pour se poser sur Merle. Doucement, je m'avance jusqu'à lui, puis tombe à genoux. J'essaye de me rappeler, de l'imaginer une nouvelle fois en train de déambuler dans Woodbury, j'essaye de me souvenir d'une de ses phrases légendaires, quelque chose comme « _J'suis qu'un homme, moi, pas ma faute_ », mais même sa voix me paraît lointaine. Il porte son vieux débardeur et, les yeux emplis de larmes mais les lèvres ornées d'un sourire, je me dis qu'il est resté lui-même jusqu'à la fin, toujours ce look de redneck ridicule voulant prouver à qui mieux mieux qu'il avait des gros bras. Je crois que même mort, Merle défie encore le monde entier. Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant, du moins sur un mort, mais j'englobe de mes mains sa large mâchoire tandis que mes larmes mouillent son haut.

Quel abruti. Je me demande si, dans le fond, il n'avait pas envie de mourir, s'il n'avait plus peur de rien. Si, en prévision d'une mauvaise tournure de situation, il avait souhaité que je sois la dernière spectatrice du _Merle Dixon Show_. Quel abruti d'égoïste.

« J'espère bien qu'on t'a réservé la meilleure place, là-haut, parce que je vais t'offrir un beau spectacle, maintenant, chuchoté-je. »

Puis, je me relève et essuie négligemment mes mains pleines de sang contre mon jean tandis que les traits de mon visage se font plus durs. J'ai une boule de feu qui brûle mon ventre, le sang pulse dans mes veines et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir ressenti une pareille rage durant toute ma vie. Ma mâchoire se contracte alors que l'image du Gouverneur, tout sourire, s'impose à mon esprit. Je vais lui ôter son air faussement amical, ses allures de conquérant, je vais l'arracher à ce monde. Lentement, d'abord, je veux l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter, puis je lui assénerai le dernier coup. Pas suffisamment précis, ni fort pour le tuer, mais juste ce qu'il faut pour quitter ce monde dans d'atroces souffrances. Et pas le cerveau, surtout. Je veux qu'il erre indéfiniment.

« Je rentre, annoncé-je au groupe. Bonne chance pour la suite. »

Alors que je comptais partir, la voix de Rick me stoppe.

« Tu n'iras nulle part.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqué-je.

\- Nous avons ton arme. »

En effet, j'adresse un bref regard à Michonne qui détient mon fusil avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je n'ai besoin que de mes jambes pour avancer, déclaré-je en les quittant pour de bon. »

Lorsque je passe au milieu d'eux, ils ne me retiennent pas, et j'apprécie ça. De toute façon, de quoi se mêlait-il, au juste ? J'avais la désagréable impression que, peu importe où j'irais, ma vie serait toujours soumise à une tierce personne, douce malédiction dont je comptais bien me défaire.

« Tu vas mourir. »

Je hausse les épaules, leur faisant toujours dos. Je ne peux plus me terrer derrière les autres, ni laisser mes jambes trembler dès lors qu'un danger se profile à l'horizon. L'idée de la mort en elle-même avait fini par ne plus me terrifier tant mes pensées s'étaient embourbées dans un désir de vengeance pure et simple. L'allure à laquelle je marche en raison de ma cheville et cette sensation de laisser consciencieusement tout un groupe de personne en arrière me rappelle étrangement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Puis, soudainement, je sens comme un manque au creux de mes bras, comme si d'ordinaire, j'avais l'habitude de porter quelque chose. Les contours sont flous, j'ai l'impression d'avoir occulté un souvenir. J'ai parfois des moments d'absence, des moments qui me pétrifient totalement puisque je suis, quelques fois, incapable de me souvenir de mon nom, de celui de mon mari, de ma petite fille, et d'autres éléments essentiels de mon existence. Je m'arrête brusquement tandis qu'une tristesse venue de nulle part s'abat sur moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je m'entoure de mes propres bras, le manque se faisant plus grand avant que je ne ferme les yeux, récitant religieusement ce que l'on m'avait préconisé _. Je m'appelle Ama Panaka, j'ai trente-deux ans -je crois, je ne sais plus, j'ai arrêté de compter- et je viens du Wisconsin. Mon mari s'appelait Georges Hamilton, nous avions une fille qui s'appelait Lisa et un berger allemand du nom de Coxy. J'étais professeure de biologie, ma maison était bleue, les volets étaient blancs et il y avait cette fichue grenouille qui ne cessait de coasser depuis notre petit bassin._ Je rouvre les yeux, embrumés de larmes. J'ai perdu tant de choses, déjà...

Une main s'abat sur mes épaules. Je sursaute et, en me retournant, je refoule un cri de panique en apercevant la mâchoire décharnée d'un infecté. Ses dents claquent, elles s'approchent de ma joue avant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent net, tout comme mon cœur. Il s'effondre pour laisser place à Rick. Durant quelques instants, nous nous observons dans le blanc des yeux. J'ai le regard encore vague comme si je n'étais jamais revenue du labyrinthe de ma mémoire. Je crois que, le temps de plusieurs secondes, il me prend pour une aliénée. Au moins se sentait-il moins seul sur ce point-là.

« Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de mon fusil, en fin de compte, finis-je par déclarer, alors que mon coeur tambourine à vive allure.

\- Et si tu répondais à nos questions, avant toute chose ?

\- Je... J'aimerai rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. »

Et je ne vous devais rien à part d'innombrables emmerdes. Pourtant, Rick savait se montrer persuasif. Il était un leader, après tout. Devant son regard qui finit par me gêner plus que m'agacer, je soupire doucement, haussant les épaules.

« D'accord, concédé-je. Mais ce n'est pas avec un jeu de questions/réponses qu'on changera ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je retournais sur les lieux que je voulais tant quitter. A ma grande surprise, trois nouvelles personnes sont présentes. Il y a le vieil homme de la dernière fois, celui qui avait pris part aux négociations avec le Gouverneur, mais également deux jeunes adultes noires de ma tranche d'âge. Ils ont l'air d'être frère et sœur, les mêmes expressions se lisent sur leurs visages, et un rapide coup d'œil sur la machette que tient l'homme ne me donne pas envie de me frotter à lui un jour. Décidément, le groupe de Rick est un groupe étonnant. Nous paraissons finalement bien faibles face à eux.

Alors que le leader ouvre la bouche, je lui coupe la parole. Je n'ai pas très envie de répondre à des questions, je veux juste en finir rapidement avec tout ça.

« Je ne faisais pas partie du _peloton d'exécution_ , commencé-je en mimant des guillemets pour les derniers mots. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais imaginé que le Gouverneur avait laissé Woodbury sous ma surveillance parce qu'il redoutait une attaque de votre part et qu'il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour défendre notre ville. En fait, Merle non plus, n'en faisait pas parti. Il est venu me trouver plus tôt, dans la journée, et vous savez, mine de rien, il cogitait beaucoup. Il avait développé des théories, des arguments, des craintes pour son avenir, le mien, le tien, terminé-je en levant les yeux sur Daryl. Et on est parti à la suite du Gouverneur, secrètement. Je n'avais aucune idée du plan, de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Je pointe l'orée du bois.

« On était juste là, chacun dans son arbre. Et puis, à un moment donné, j'ai abattu un infecté et Merle en a profité pour se barrer. Il a pas hésité une seule seconde, il a foncé sans même un regard en arrière et il est entré dans le cabanon. »

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, déglutissant difficilement. Ma voix est cassée et, en prononçant cette dernière phrase, je me rends compte que je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de ne rien m'avoir dit plus tôt, je lui en veux de ne pas avoir eu le droit à un au revoir, un signe, quelque chose du genre, quelque chose qui m'aurait laissé penser qu'il reviendrait au lieu de me laisser seule, sans aucune indication. Je serre les poings. Quel gros con. D'un revers de main, j'essuie mes yeux avant de poursuivre, plus durement.

« Le Gouverneur l'a buté comme un chien. »

Et j'ai envie d'en faire de même avec lui. Il y a un moment de flottement, moment durant lequel les mots n'avaient plus leur place. Maintenant, je devais rentrer, Woodbury restait ma maison.

« Maggie et Glenn, intervient soudainement le vieil homme. Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Pardon ? Maggie et-... Oh. Oh, oui. Enfin, non, ajouté-je rapidement en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard, bien plus tard, après que vous nous ayez attaqué. Je suis désolée pour vos amis, croyez-moi, je suis loin d'être une partisane de ces traitements, même par les temps qui courent. »

J'entends Daryl marmonner un _vague partisane des combats au milieu des rôdeurs, ouais_ , mais le vieil homme ne rajoute rien. Il hoche la tête, puis échange une œillade avec Rick et mes lèvres se pincent.

« Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tué ? demande-t-il soudainement.

\- Je ne sais pas, pas assez pour prétendre être une survivante, soupiré-je. Je n'ai pas envie de retenir ce genre de choses, de toute façon.

\- Combien d'hommes ? »

La question me prend au dépourvu, si bien que je suis incapable de répondre immédiatement. J'ouvre la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, puis la referme.

« Combien d'hommes ? répète-t-il plus durement. »

\- Je n'ai jamais tué personne.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison ? »

Puis, le silence se fait. L'interrogatoire est terminé et ça ne m'a avancé à rien, hormis me faire avouer, à haute voix, que le Gouverneur cachait une bien mauvaise facette de sa personnalité.

« Je peux récupérer mes affaires, maintenant ? »

C'est avec une lenteur presque exagérée et un air dédaigneux que Michonne me tend mon sac. Je lui arrache brutalement avec un faux sourire puis, j'attends qu'elle en fasse de même avec le fusil. Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce et ma mâchoire se contracte. Je hais cette bonne femme, putain, j'aurais dû passer mon chemin lors de notre première rencontre.

« Donne-moi mon fusil, ordonné-je d'une voix étonnement calme alors que je tends le bras. »

Elle relève le menton. A quoi joue-t-elle, au juste ? J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à des batailles de regards et si d'ordinaire, je parvenais à garder mon calme, Michonne n'avait pas choisi la bonne journée pour tester ma patience. Mon visage se ferme et j'avance, tandis qu'elle saisit le manche de son katana, prête à dégainer. Le soleil se reflète sur la lame, mais elle n'arrive pas à la sortir entièrement, la poigne de Rick interceptant son poignet. Dans un même temps, deux mains se posent sur mes bras pour me retenir d'avancer. J'essaye de m'en défaire, mais l'on me tire en arrière afin de mieux me maitriser et la lanière de mon sac glisse de mes doigts. Prisonnière. J'étais prisonnière, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Je n'ai rien réussi à accomplir aujourd'hui, je n'ai sauvé personne, tout juste moi. Je me sens comme dans des sables mouvants, je n'avance pas, je m'enfonce toujours un peu plus dans cette vie qui ne vaut, peut-être, plus la peine d'être vécue. Je suis à bout de force, exténuée et je crois que je serais capable de fondre en larmes pour un rien, pour un pied qui butte dans un caillou, une fermeture qui ne veut plus s'ouvrir, une arme non rendue.

« Garde ça pour quelqu'un qui le mérite vraiment, souffle Daryl,, me retenant toujours fermement. »

Elle le méritait. Elle avait été un nid à emmerdes. Tout avait commencé par sa faute, si elle ne s'était pas barrée, si elle n'avait pas fait Dieu seul sait quoi au Gouverneur pour que celui-ci envoie une équipe de recherches à ses trousses, Merle ne serait jamais tombé sur ces personnes appartenant au groupe de Rick. Et il serait toujours là.

« J'aurais dû la laisser crever dans ce bois, sifflé-je, de telle sorte que nous ne sommes que tous les deux à l'entendre.

\- Serre les dents. C'comme ça que j'me suis retenu d'te descendre, admet-il. »

Puis, il me relâche, alors que ma colère commence à s'envoler. Tandis que je récupère mon sac au sol, j'entends le sabre se glisser dans son fourreau. Lorsque je lève la tête, j'ai tout juste le temps de m'apercevoir qu'on me lance mon fusil. Je l'attrape in extremis et vérifie que le chargeur est plein.

« A jamais, marmonné-je, reprenant ma route en direction de Woodbury.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? s'exclame Rick, dans mon dos.

\- Prétendre que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! »

En vérité, je savais que je serais incapable d'oublier tout ça, ce bruit de balle traversant Merle et tout ce qui s'est ensuivi. Mais je devais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, une fois de retour chez moi parce que tant qu'aucun soupçon de rébellion ne pèsera sur moi, je pourrais m'immiscer sans le moindre risque dans les affaires du Gouverneur. Je ne pouvais être une tête brulée en l'exécutant en place publique, il y avait trop d'inconnus qui tournoyaient autour de lui. Martinez, Milton, Andrea –juste par précaution-, Crowley, Gargulio, Paul et tous les autres lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne parvenais pas non plus à comprendre l'intérêt d'abandonner Daryl, principale monnaie d'échange, sans même prendre la peine de l'achever ou encore de détaler une fois Merle abattu.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Personne ne me suis, hormis un infecté. Devant moi non plus, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. C'est presque trop simple de pouvoir rentrer aussi facilement, mais la route est encore longue et ma cheville commence à me lancer. Je ne sais pas, je dois être à plus ou moins une heure de marche et le soleil est encore haut. Cependant, un léger détail me chagrine ; la surveillance s'est sûrement accrue et je serais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi je me trouvais à l'extérieur sans être assimilée à Merle. J'espère que Karen est en poste, elle arriverait à me faire rentrer discrètement.

Je ne descends que quelques infectés sur la route, à l'aide de la crosse de mon fusil, les balles sont trop précieuses. Puis, je m'enfonce au milieu des arbres bordant les alentours, alors que Woodbury se profile à l'horizon. A travers le viseur, je discerne deux silhouettes trop imposantes pour être mon amie qui protègent l'entrée principale. Merde. Il va me falloir attendre que leur tour se termine parce que je n'arriverai pas à escalader l'un des murs. Je me rapproche toujours un peu plus, mais pas suffisamment proche pour qu'ils soient tentés de tirer, à tout hasard, dans les fourrés. Difficilement, je me hisse sur une épaisse branche puis une seconde, à peine plus haute et, enfin, je repose mon dos contre le tronc, mes jambes pendant de chaque côté de la branche. Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je pensais avoir déjà tout traversé, du moins qu'on pouvait faire difficilement pire que d'être l'unique survivante d'un important groupe, que d'avoir assisté, impuissante, au passage d'une horde, que de s'être réveillée, un matin, sans la présence de sa fille alors que je l'avais bercé, la veille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je n'avais fait que subir toute cette épidémie, je m'étais toujours cachée derrière les autres parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me protéger. Karen était toujours là, bien sûr, mais j'avais pris part à trop de tragédies pour me contenter de rester les bras croisés.

Des voix me tirent brusquement de mes pensées. Deux voix masculines qui s'avancent dangereusement vers ma position. Je n'entends qu'un vague bourdonnement, au départ, puis les mots se précisent et la conversation parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« Quand j'y repense, quelle bande de tarés! s'exclame l'un d'entre eux. Putain, surtout leur chef, là, on a bien fait d'se barrer, 'pa.

\- Surveille ton langage, Ben. »

Les pas s'arrêtent et je n'ose plus, à mon tour, bouger. Inconsciemment, ma respiration se bloque tandis que ma prise se raffermit autour de mon arme.

« Eh, regarde devant, ce serait pas… ?

\- Si, acquiesce la voix la plus grave. Allons-y. »

Enfin, les deux hommes entrent dans mon champ de vision, passant à quelques mètres de l'arbre où je me trouve. La voilà, ma chance de donner une justification plausible… Fermant les yeux, je tente de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Seigneur, Marie, Joseph, faites que cette idée ne me précipite pas directement dans la tombe. Avec une agilité qui m'aurait donné envie de me féliciter dans d'autres circonstances, je descends de mon perchoir, grimace lorsque je retombe lourdement sur mon pied droit, puis braque mon fusil sur eux.

« Pas un pas de plus, ordonné-je d'une voix presque maitrisée. »

Le plus jeune se retourne avant de lever les mains à hauteur de son visage, une fois qu'il eut remarqué mon doigt sur la gâchette. Le second en fait de même, par la suite, et durant quelques instants, nous restons là à nous faire face. Je cherche mes mots, c'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve dans une telle situation et j'ai carrément l'impression de ne pas être légitime pour faire ça. Bordel, Ama, t'aurais dû regarder plus de séries quand t'en avais l'occasion !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? tenté-je alors, pour donner l'impression que je gérais, un tant soit peu, la situation.

\- Écoutez, mon fils et moi avons de la nourriture, si vous nous-…

\- Je répète, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Ma voix se fait plus dure tandis que j'avance de quelques pas. C'est étrange, mais j'y prendrais presque goût.

« Vous êtes de là-bas, c'est ça ? rétorque le père en donnant un coup de tête en direction de Woodbury. On ne vous veut pas de mal, vraiment, on ne rôdait pas non plus, si c'est ce que vous vous imaginiez. »

L'homme est barbu avec une carrure beaucoup plus imposante que la mienne. Si je n'avais pas eu l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, j'aurais certainement valdingué dans le décor. Une femme faisait encore moins le poids face à un homme, désormais. Je voulais bien le croire, ils ne me paraissaient pas plus dangereux que toutes les autres personnes que j'avais rencontrées aujourd'hui. Et puis, ils ne représentaient qu'un quelconque alibi pour moi. J'allais faire semblant de méfier d'eux alors que je savais pertinemment qu'ils rentreraient, de toute manière, avec moi à Woodbury.

« Je m'appelle Ama, et vous ?

\- Moi, c'est Allen et voici mon fils, Ben. Nous avons quitté un groupe, il y a quelques jours. »

Son fils esquisse un maigre sourire, sourire que je lui rends vaguement. Je baisse légèrement mon arme et j'observe leurs épaules se détendre. Ils se savent tirer d'affaires.

« Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez rester avec nous, avoué-je soudainement pour ne pas leur offrir de faux espoirs. Mais nous pouvons vous soigner et vous pourrez vous reposer et peut-être que notre… notre chef (Le mot me brule presque les lèvres.) acceptera que vous restiez si vous savez vous montrer utile.

\- Nous savons combattre, Ben est un véritable sniper. »

Mon Dieu, j'aurais pu me faire éclater la cervelle, quelle poisse ! J'acquiesce doucement avant de les inciter à avancer jusqu'aux portes principales tandis que je décide de jouer la prudence en les gardant en joug. A peine sortons-nous des bois que les deux gardes de Woodbury braquent leurs armes sur nous.

« Eh, arrê-… Ama, qu'est-ce que tu branles dehors, putain ?! s'époumone alors Crowley. Et c'est qui ces deux connards ? »

Je me retiens à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant son langage aussi fleuri. Crowley avait toujours juré comme un charretier aussi bien devant les vieilles femmes que les enfants ce qui ne le rendait pas vraiment apprécié de grand monde. Moi-même, je ne le supportais que vaguement, mais il savait chasser et il avait insisté pour que je fasse partie des groupes d'excursion alors, l'un dans l'autre, il n'était pas un si mauvais bougre que ça. Il était juste insupportable et intenable.

« Eh, baisse-toi ! s'écrie-t-il. »

J'ai tout juste le temps de m'exécuter qu'une balle fuse près de mon oreille. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un infecté s'effondrer alors qu'une dizaine presse déjà le pas, derrière lui.

« Ouvre cette fichue grille, Crowley ! »

Allen et Ben sont les premiers à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville, mais Paul les intercepte au bout de quelques pas seulement afin de les désarmer avant que son regard interrogateur ne se pose sur moi. En réalité, il s'agit plus d'un regard à mi-chemin entre _qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait_ et _c'est pas le moment de faire dans la charité_. Les grilles se referment derrière moi et je pince les lèvres.

« Y'avait quelque chose de suspect, dehors et je suis tombée sur eux, expliqué-je évasivement.

\- Et t'es restée dans la forêt tout ce temps et toute seule ? pointe Paul. »

Il ne me croit pas, il sait que quelque chose cloche. C'était évident de se rendre compte que je mentais comme je respirais, j'étais dans un pitoyable état, physiquement. J'étais barbouillée de sang et de terre, mais Paul m'avait toujours eu à la bonne. Semble-t-il que je lui rappelais sa grande fille décédée.

« Tu sais quoi, peu importe, soupire-t-il doucement. C'est toi qui règle ça avec le Gouverneur, il est d'une humeur de chien depuis qu'il est rentré. »

Puis, il me lance un dernier regard signifiant clairement que cette conversation n'est que partie remise et retourne à son poste. Crowley, quant à lui, continue de les observer sous toutes les coutures. Il ressemble à une hyène prête à sauter sur sa proie.

« Et vous venez d'où comme ça, les gars ? questionne-t-il tout en replaçant correctement son bandana noir.

\- D'une prison, pas loin d'ici, répond vaguement Allen. »

Le regard de Crowley s'illumine tandis que j'écarquille les yeux, tous mes muscles se tendant.

« J'crois que le Gouverneur va vous _a-do-rer_ , ricane-t-il. »

.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	5. Chapter 5 - Presque Abandonnée

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre qui a mis beaucouuup de temps à voir le jour. Mon imagination est un beau bordel qui aime changer de direction au dernier moment. Joie, ahaah. Je vous souhaite, néanmoins, une très bonne lecture !_

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : PRESQUE ABANDONNÉE  
**

.

.

« _Ce soir là j'inaugurais un nouveau cocktail : le "Case Départ"._  
 _Un tiers de vodka, deux tiers de larmes._ »

Mémoires d'un jeune homme dérangé, Frédéric Beigbeder

.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, encore ? Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi tout allait de travers quand je faisais partie de l'histoire ? Le Gouverneur avait été à deux doigts de placarder ma photo sur les murs de la ville avec l'inscription _Meilleure employée du mois_ quand il avait pris la provenance de Ben et Allen. Ces derniers m'avaient mille fois remerciés et je m'étais contentée d'un sourire crispé qui leur avait pourtant échappé. Je me frotte les yeux, alors que l'eau de la douche continue de couler le long de mon corps. L'eau me mord la peau pour diverses raisons. Elle est froide, bien sûr, mais elle brûle toutes les coupures qui parcourent mon corps. J'ai envie d'effacer toutes ses marques, tout de suite, alors j'attrape le savon avant de me frotter énergiquement. J'ai beau me frotter encore et encore, rien n'y fait, je me sens toujours aussi sale, crasseuse, souillée, j'en viens à me gratter la peau avec mes ongles tandis que ma mâchoire se contracte. Mes bras sont rouges pourtant, je n'arrive pas m'arrêter, il faut que je creuse encore un tout petit peu plus, que j'enlève tout. L'eau qui stagne quelques secondes à mes pieds est tantôt noire, tantôt rouge claire et ce n'est que lorsque je renifle que je me rends compte que je pleure. Mes ongles cessent de meurtrir ma peau brusquement. C'est fini _. Arrête_. Il ne reviendra pas, alors arrête d'y penser. Sois forte parce que les prochains jours vont être tout aussi durs.

J'attrape la serviette pour m'essuyer rapidement, puis y enroule mes cheveux. Quelle poisse. Je ne parviens pas à occulter toute cette journée, cette suite d'événements invraisemblables, le pire étant que je ne puisse partager tout ça avec personne. Karen avait bien du mal à garder sa langue dans sa poche tandis que Paul avait toujours préféré fermer les yeux devant les pires horreurs. Il considérait que tant que sa femme avait un toit sur sa tête et un semblant de vie normale, il n'avait pas de raison de s'offusquer. Je le comprenais. J'avais bien moins à perdre que lui.

Des coups frappés contre la porte de la salle de bain commune me tirent de mes pensées. J'enfile sommairement un long tee-shirt, tout en annonçant que j'ai presque fini, puis j'entrouvre la porte. Dans un premier temps, je n'aperçois personne. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens mon haut se faire tirer que je baisse le regard pour apercevoir Austin avec une bien triste mine qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur et il détourne ostensiblement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bonhomme ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Je n'ai qu'un vague grognement en guise de réponse qui me fait arquer un sourcil. Il croise les bras, tandis que j'essaye de me souvenir si j'ai pu le blesser dernièrement, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

« Eh, Austin, appelé-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. »

Je l'entends alors renifler.

« C'est tout pourri, finit-il par dire d'un air bougon.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ma maman a parlé d'un truc tout pourri avec ses copines, mais j'ai pas voulu la croire parce que ça peut pas être vrai. »

J'ai du mal à comprendre de quoi il est question, aussi bien en raison de ses propos vagues que de son articulation approximative. Je n'étais rentrée que depuis deux heures, je ne pouvais pas avoir loupé quelque chose qui était déjà au centre des ragots à tel point que même un gamin comme Austin en avait entendu parler.

« De quoi tu parles ? C'est grave ? m'enquis-je, de plus en plus soucieuse.

\- Maman a dit que Merle avait quitté la ville, qu'il avait agressé le Gouverneur et qu'il était parti avec son frère. Dis, Ama, c'est pas vrai, hein ? Merle, il peut pas partir, il avait dit qu'il m'apprendrait plein de trucs, même qu'il m'avait promis de me donner son couteau quand je serais grand et on a pas le droit de rompre une promesse, débite-t-il à vive allure, cafouillant sur certains mots.. »

Mes sourcils se froncent dès l'entente de sa première phrase. Alors comme ça, c'était cette version édulcorée qui avait été choisie... Le Gouverneur ne se satisfaisait pas suffisamment de la mort de son bras droit, il fallait en plus qu'il le discrédite, qu'il bafouille sa mémoire. D'accord. Serre les dents et garde ton calme. Le jour arrivera où tu remettras les pendules à l'heure, mais sois patiente en attendant.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, Austin, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit moment... Si tu ne le croises pas demain, c'est qu'il est parti. Je suis désolée pour sa promesse, je suis certaine qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, tu sais comment il est, mentis-je effrontément tandis qu'un mince sourire réconfortant orne mes lèvres. »

Son expression se fige alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il renifle une nouvelle fois, tout en essuyant ses yeux à l'aide de son avant-bras, avant de me tourner le dos. Je sais qu'il ne le déteste pas et c'est ça qui l'énerve le plus. Peut-être aurait-il aimé être dans la confidence, je les avais souvent surpris en train de faire des messes-basses avec un sourire goguenard. Avec douceur, je l'entoure de mes bras, mon front reposant contre le haut de son dos.

« C'est Merle qui est tout pourri, alors. Je lui botterai le cul quand je le reverrai, lâche Austin, encore plus bougon qu'avant. »

Cette fois-ci, mes lèvres s'étirent en un vrai sourire. Je ne pense même pas à lui faire rappeler que si sa mère l'entendait parler comme ça, elle l'aurait collé au coin durant une heure, parce que Merle aurait été plus que ravi d'entendre un môme comme Austin reprendre ses expressions.

« Dis-moi, où ta maman a entendu ça ?

\- J'suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'elle a dit que c'était Karen, qu'elle l'avait même vu de ses propres aux yeux. C'est vraiment pas cool. »

Alors ça, non. C''était vraiment pas cool, effectivement.

.

.

* * *

.

C'est presque à contre cœur, le lendemain, que je viens prendre mon tour de garde en compagnie de Karen. En réalité, c'était plus la personne que la tâche qui m'importunait, mais une curiosité sans nom me poussait à lui poser d'innombrables questions. Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. Elle me semble différente, moins bavarde, moins exubérante et le vague sourire qu'elle m'a offert en me voyant m'a fait tilter.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, hier, commencé-je, en douceur. Tout va bien, pour toi ? »

Karen ne daigne même pas me regarder. Je crois que si elle avait pu quitter les lieux pour éviter le sujet, elle l'aurait fait.

« Tout va bien. Tout va _très très bien_ , même. Il y a juste eu cette complication. »

Elle parle vite, d'une manière presque hachée. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas envie d'aborder la journée d'hier, son corps tout entier le hurle, mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir si elle oserait me mentir sans détour, si contre toute attente, elle ne s'est pas transformée en un pion du Gouverneur.

« Merle est parti, alors, continué-je en soupirant. On aurait dû s'en douter, surtout avec la présence de son frère, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement. »

Elle hoche la tête, mais n'ajoute rien. Allez, Karen, dis-moi que ce ne sont que des conneries, même un regard me suffirait amplement.

« Tu crois que le Gouverneur va ouvrir une nouvelle chasse à l'homme, comme avec Michonne ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle rapidement, un brin agacée. Oui, en fin d'après-midi, une petite équipe partira et j'en ferais partie. Je suis désolée, Ama, je sais que tu l'appréciais beaucoup, je comprends pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions, mais je sais ce qu'il a fait, je l'ai vu, et ça ne peut pas rester impuni, ce sont nos lois. Maintenant, arrêtons de parler de ça, je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. »

Durant quelques instants, je reste hébétée, ne sachant quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Karen, durant cette sortie ? Je me souviens encore de cette femme qui venait me prendre à part pour me faire part de ses doutes, de ses peurs sur certaines actions du Gouverneur, sur la possibilité de se retrouver une nouvelle fois en dehors des murs, de cette femme qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celle qui me fait face. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, mais je ne vois personne pouvant causer du tort à Karen si jamais elle venait à me révéler ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Les heures s'enchaînent et rien ne vient perturber ce silence déconcertant. Trop de théories, d'hypothèses farfelues se bousculaient dans ma tête, à tel point que j'allais finir avec un mal de crâne épouvantable à la fin de la journée. J'aurais aimé avoir un point de vue extérieur, aussi, parce que plus je me ressassais les événements, plus j'avais l'impression de déformer la réalité. Heureusement pour moi, j'allais pouvoir penser à autre chose, mon tour de garde venait de prendre fin. Je salue vaguement Karen, elle en fait tout autant et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Baissant brièvement la tête, je glisse une mèche derrière mon oreille puis repositionne correctement la lanière de mon fusil. Avant, j'allais toujours l'entreposer dans la remise, quand bien même, grâce à ma position, j'avais le droit de le garder. Désormais, il ne me quittait jamais. La nuit, il se trouvait à portée de main. Je crois que c'est à cause de la nuit où nous avions été attaquée, je me suis rendue compte que ce genre d'imprévus pouvait nous tomber dessus à tout moment.

« Bonjour Ama, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je relève brusquement la tête à l'entente de la voix de Gouverneur, surprise. Il avait ce don pour apparaitre là où vous ne vous y attendiez pas et surtout lorsque vous en aviez le moins envie. _Big Brother is watching you_. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un mince sourire alors que je pose le regard sur le ciel dégagé, ma main en visière.

« Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. »

A son tour, il esquisse un sourire, ce sourire qui vous fait deviner qu'il va vous demander quelque chose.

« J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose, déclare-t-il, tandis que je hoche la tête, l'invitant à continuer. Je sais que tu chéris autant que moi Woodbury, tu as la tête sur les épaules et tu es de loin une des personnalités les plus appréciées des habitants. Tu as dû entendre parler de ce que nous avons prévu, ce soir et je serai de la partie. En revanche, j'aimerai que tu restes ici et que tu prennes les rênes, le temps une soirée. »

Je fronce les sourcils, désarçonnée.

« Qu-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas, comment-

\- Ama, calme-toi, j'ai juste besoin d'être sûr que même si Woodbury rencontre un quelconque problème, elle saura y faire face, sans dégâts. Et puis, poursuit-il sur un ton qui m'hérisse les poils. Je sais pertinemment que si tu te retrouvais en face de Merle, tu ne pourrais l'arrêter. »

Je serre les dents, alors que je détourne le regard.

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? laissé-je échapper à voix haute. »

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, y exerce une légère pression puis, après un regard entendu, il me laisse seule. Je reste quelques instants interdite, le temps que j'assimile cette nouvelle si inattendue. Je ferme longuement les yeux, me pinçant l'arrête du nez, tandis que je mesure, peu à peu, l'importance de cette décision. J'avais dû mal à me rendre compte de la confiance dont me témoignait le Gouverneur, cela me semblait presque irréel. Encore la veille, l'on me persuadait que je représentais une potentielle menace pour lui et aujourd'hui, on m'érigeait en haut de la pyramide. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple proposition désintéressée, comme si c'était une manière de s'assurer que je ne contrecarre pas ses plans à l'avenir. Raah, ou peut-être pas, j'allais finir folle à tordre mes pensées dans tous les sens. Je réfléchissais trop alors que j'avais l'opportunité de me rapprocher du Gouverneur. Je me sentais presque comme une infiltrée, comme si j'allais mener un coup d'Etat, quand bien même je n'avais aucun plan pour la suite.

Derrière moi, l'agitation commence à monter. Les hommes s'attroupent, armés comme s'ils allaient mener une guerre, le Gouverneur les coordonnent de sa voix tonitruante. Je suis toujours autant fascinée par ce genre de démonstration, la manière dont tout le monde exécute ses ordres sans se poser de questions. Je secoue doucement la tête.

« Moi aussi, ça me laisse sans voix, intervint une voix que j'ai du mal à reconnaître. »

Andrea m'adresse un bref sourire avant de rediriger son attention sur les grilles qui s'ouvrent.

« Quoi donc ? Notre organisation presque militaire ou la traque d'un homme ? rétorqué-je, un brin amère.

\- J'aurais aimé que Merle retrouve Daryl dans d'autres circonstances, mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui.

\- Il est trop tard pour la compassion, de toute façon. »

C'était de plus en plus pesant de le garder en vie à travers de simples paroles.

« Philip souhaitait que Woodbury me revienne en son absence, mais je l'ai dissuadé. Je ne suis pas légitime, les habitants ont besoin d'une figure familière, quelqu'un que tout le monde apprécie, quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir une confiance absolue, quelqu'un comme toi, confie-t-elle brusquement. »

Une nouvelle fois, nos regards se croisent et je comprends alors que le Gouverneur n'avait aucune intention particulière en me faisant cette proposition. En revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Andrea. Je plisse légèrement les yeux. Je ne parviens pas à saisir le jeu auquel elle se livre et je ne vais pas faire l'erreur de dévoiler le mien, au risque que nos intérêts soient différents. Alors, j'esquisse un sourire que j'espère sincère en guise de remerciement.

« Martinez ou Karen auraient tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire, déclaré-je, modestement. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Andrea secoue la tête.

« Martinez ne m'a pas aidé à trouver Rick, lui.

\- Et Karen n'a pas non plus offert, sur un plateau d'argent, deux hommes pouvant faire tomber la prison, ajouté-je dans un soupir.

\- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour eux non plus. »

Pourtant, ses sourcils froncés démontrent le contraire.

.

.

* * *

.

 _« Maman, maman, maman, maman. »_

 _Que… J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et durant un court instant, j'ai du mal à situer où je me trouve. Les draps sont rêches, le matelas est incroyablement dur alors que je sens une de mes mains toucher le sol. Ce n'est pas chez moi… Non, ce n'est pas ma maison, il fait beaucoup trop froid ici et l'air est si sec que j'en ai la gorge sèche._

 _« Mamaaan, réveille-toi, allez, soupire une petite voix boudeuse. »_

 _Je me frotte les paupières, étouffant une plainte gutturale. J'avais toujours eu horreur d'être tirée de la sorte de mon sommeil, j'étais loin d'être une personne du matin. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent de bon, je me relève à l'aide de mes coudes et les derniers événements me reviennent petit à petit en mémoire. La folie meurtrière dont faisait preuve de plus en plus de personnes, cette épidémie qui avait contaminé et condamné des milliers d'enfants et, enfin, notre évacuation forcée dans ce gymnase. Je ne sais pas combien nous sommes entre ces murs, mais nous nous marchons presque tous dessus et je suis certaine que nous avons dépassé la capacité d'accueil depuis une bonne centaine de personnes déjà._

 _« Lisa, il fait encore nuit dehors, fais-je remarquer en lui montrant les fenêtres._

 _\- Mais j'arrive pas à dormir et j'veux pas être la seule réveillée. »_

 _Je ne dis rien devant l'égoïsme dont fait preuve ce petit bout de chou et je secoue la tête, désabusée. Je ne savais pas de qui elle tenait ça, mais mon petit doigt me soufflait que ma belle-mère et sa manie d'ériger sa petite fille au rang de princesse ayant le droit à tout y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Lisa n'attend pas plus longtemps pour venir s'installer sur mes cuisses, son nez se nichant au creux de mon cou alors que ma main commence à jouer naturellement avec ses cheveux._

 _« Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, ma puce. Peut-être dans un ou deux jours._

 _\- Parce que samedi, je dois aller à l'anniversaire de Tom et il a dit que son père allait gonfler un énooorme toboggan… J'ai pas envie de louper ça, c'est trop nul, couina-t-elle. »_

 _Bien qu'elle ne parvient pas à dormir, la fatigue se ressent à travers ses mots. Je crois qu'il ne faudrait un rien pour la pousser à bout et qu'elle me pique une crise ingérable. Tout le monde était suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça. Alors, je la berce doucement, d'avant en arrière, de droite à gauche pour l'endormir comme si elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Mes yeux se lèvent sur les militaires gardant toutes les entrées, Lisa avait été impressionnée de les voir, mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer mes inquiétudes. Ce qui était en train de se passer était grave, plus grave que ce que l'on voulait bien nous laisser faire croire et, étrangement, personne n'était en mesure de nous délivrer des informations fiables. J'ai entendu une vieille dame raconter que son molosse avait été dévorer par un homme, un homme relatant qu'un militaire avait tué son beau-frère après que celui-ci ait été mordu par un fou au bras et tant d'autres histoires plus effarantes les unes que les autres._

 _J'avais la désagréable impression que la propagation du virus et cette hausse de la criminalité était liée, quand bien même tout ça relevait de la science-fiction. J'aurais tellement aimé me retrouver en laboratoire pour étudier ce phénomène, mais mon mari, George, m'avait presque ordonné de rester à la maison avec Lisa, ajoutant que les rues n'étaient plus aussi sûres pour un petit bout de femme comme moi. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues à ce souvenir. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis cette discussion, il y a plus d'un journée, et le temps commençait à se faire long. Bien sûr, je m'attendais à tout, surtout au pire, mais George était un homme robuste. Sûrement était-il confiné sur son lieu de travail en attendant que les choses se calment dehors._

 _Lisa s'endort d'épuisement et, délicatement, je l'allonge sur sa couchette avant de tirer la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Je ne tarde pas non plus à retrouver le sommeil, bien qu'il soit l'un d'être paisible. J'assiste à des coups de feu, des cris, je me sens être poussée en arrière alors que ma fille m'appelle sans jamais réussir à me rejoindre. Je me réveille brusquement en sursaut et durant quelques secondes, j'ai du mal à différencier le vrai du faux. J'essuie mon front humide puis tourne la tête sur ma droite. Lisa est toujours là, au pays des rêves. Une envie de vomir me prend soudainement. D'abord réticente à la laisser seule, j'admets rapidement qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je me soulage aux toilettes. Les conditions étaient assez précaires comme ça pour que je ruine l'odorat des personnes se trouvant autour de moi. Les nausées semblent se calmer alors que je marche, cependant, ma main gauche tremble toujours autant. Je continue donc de slalomer entre les couchettes, le temps que mon petit coup de mou ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'échange des regards fatigués avec d'éternels insomniaques, des vagues sourires encourageant alors que les militaires continuent d'éviter tout contact avec nous. Enfin, je parviens au vestiaire des femmes menant aux toilettes, mais une certaine agitation dans ceux des hommes vient titiller ma curiosité._

 _« Je vous en supplie, il lui faut des médicaments au plus vite ! s'exclame une voix féminine, à mi chemin entre l'impuissance et le désarroi._

 _\- Je suis désolé, m'dame, mais la patrouille qui était de sortie n'est toujours pas revenue, il vous faut les attendre. »_

 _Puis, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à un militaire. Il m'adresse un hochement de tête, je réponds de la même manière et il retourne au gymnase après avoir, au préalable, refermé derrière lui. J'entends la femme qui se trouvait dans le vestiaire murmurer quelques paroles entrecoupées de sanglot et je décide de ne pas m'attarder plus longtemps ici. Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter la pauvre malheureuse._

 _L'eau que je m'éclabousse au visage me fait un bien fou, mais juste par précaution, je reste assise un long moment devant les toilettes, le côté de la tête appuyé contre le mur. Je craignais d'avoir attrapée une maladie qui trainait dans le coin, beaucoup d'hommes et femmes avaient été évacués pour une simple toux, et je tenais pas à ce que le même traitement m'arrive. C'est alors qu'un énorme fracas provenant de la pièce voisine me tire de mes pensées. Je me relève brusquement en m'aidant du mur alors que je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. C'était quoi, ce bordel ? Une nouvelle fois, un nouveau bruit se fait entendre. Un pas après l'autre, je m'avance doucement tandis que ma main glisse le long du mur. La peur me noue l'estomac, mais la curiosité est bien trop forte. A ma grande surprise, lorsque je colle l'oreille contre la porte donnant sur le vestiaire des hommes, je n'entends plus rien. La pièce semble vide pourtant, je n'ai vu sortir ni la femme, ni l'enfant et personne d'autre n'est venu les rejoindre… Ce silence inquiétant est terrifiant._

 _Ma main se glisse sur la poignée et je mets plusieurs secondes à la baisser avant d'entrouvrir la porte à l'aide de mon épaule. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner jusqu'au bout de mes doigts._

 _« Est-ce que-… »_

 _Je referme brusquement la porte avant même de finir ma question. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est possible, c'est une horreur, il faut que j'avertisse quelqu'un, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu-, calme-toi, respire ! Respire doucement, voilà… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je peux partir chercher un militaire sans que la porte ne s'ouvre ? Inspire, expire, ne crie pas, tout va bien se passer. Au même moment, des ongles se mettent à griffer la porte et je fais un bond en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Interdite, je reste quelques instants à regarder la porte sans réellement la regarder. C'est… C'est stupéfiant. Je ne sais pas, je veux dire par là que je ne devrais pas trouver ça fascinant, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ce n'est pas normal, ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre normal des choses, et ça m'effraie autant que ça m'attire. J'ai envie de jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil, mais alors que je tends le bras, l'on m'agrippe par les épaules pour me tirer en arrière._

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux tout en inspirant une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un douloureux rêve s'inspirant de vagues souvenirs. Je crois que tout était vrai, je ne sais plus trop, j'avais préféré enfouir au plus profond de ma mémoire ce bref moment de vie dans un gymnase. Il avait été une étrange transition, ni rassurante, ni terrifiante, entre le _tout va bien_ et le _tout va mal_. Juste avant notre entrée dans ce gymnase, l'électricité marchait toujours, la télévision continuait de diffuser ses programmes –les chaines d'information ne diffusant que des informations inquiétantes sur tout le pays-, les rues étaient calmes et Coxy, notre chien, était en vie. Ce jour-là, dans le vestiaire des hommes, la mère et son fils avaient été abattu par les militaires. Il avait fallu une dizaine de balles pour arrêter le fils et, quand j'y repense, ce fut celle qui traversa sa boite crânienne qui fut fatale. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Je ne sais pas comment, mais le virus avait continué à se propager à une vitesse affolante, au sein des gymnases et, bientôt, il n'y avait plus eu que Lisa et moi.

Et maintenant, je suis seule. Incroyablement seule. Comment ai-je fait pour rester en vie durant tout ce temps ? Il me semblait avoir traversée un million de tragédies, m'être liée avec des survivants qui périssaient peu de temps après, avoir repoussée mes limites, encore et encore. Je ferme les yeux, me grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je suis là. L'increvable Ama qui ne touche jamais sa cible du premier coup est là. Dans les pires moments, il m'arrive d'imaginer que Dieu m'inflige une punition pour avoir arrêté de croire en lui. Comment ai-je pu me sortir des pires merdiers, si ce n'est pas le cas, hein ? Je soupire doucement. Peu importe, désormais. Je me devais d'être en vie pour un petit moment encore et après, peut-être que j'abandonnerais définitivement.

Je suis frappée par l'effervescence qui règne ce matin-là, à Woodbury. Les troupes d'hier n'étaient rentrées que tard dans la nuit alors que tout le monde dormait déjà, je n'avais donc pas pu savoir comment c'était déroulée leur fameuse traque. Pourtant, une certaine joie est présente sur les visages des hommes et je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Je continue de sonder ces visages heureux, mon regard s'arrête sur Andrea et Milton, en grande discussion, puis sur Crowley qui mime des tirs alors que Gargulio fait semblant de tomber à terre. Paul, quant à lui, patrouille le long des murs en taule et je ne mets que quelques foulées à le rejoindre.

« Vous avez retrouvé Merle ? m'enquis-je, sans prendre des pincettes.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Ama. »

Il secoue la tête, néanmoins amusé, puis son expression se fait plus grave.

« On a trouvé bien mieux que Merle. Tu aurais dû voir ça de tes propres yeux, c'était une incroyable démonstration de force.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Je crois que le Gouverneur avait prévu que nous tombions sur la prison qui nous cause tant de soucis, tu sais, parce que la coïncidence était trop grande, sinon, répondit-il alors que l'horreur prenait place dans mes yeux. Et on a tiré, on a détruit leur abri, les rôdeurs ont commencé à s'infiltrer par les brèches que nos armes ont ouverts, il y en avait de plus en plus, attirés par le bruit. C'était comme un orchestre, j'aurais aimé que tu sois des nôtres. »

Je me représente très bien la scène. Le Gouverneur en tant que chef d'orchestre impitoyable qui ordonne aux percussions de résonner en premier, pour donner le rythme, avant que les notes plus douces ne les suivent afin de les compléter. Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter à ça. Comment étions-nous arrivés à un tel stade de haine ? Je me sentais désolée pour le groupe de Rick, j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, que les conflits se règlent civilement, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus nous franchissions des points de non retour.

« Et s'ils revenaient ? questionné-je soudainement. Et s'ils revenaient pour détruire Woodbury comme vous l'avez fait pour la prison ?

\- Crois-moi Ama, on n'est pas prêt d'entendre de nouveau parler d'eux, se gausse-t-il. »

Mes lèvres se fendent en un bref sourire, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. Paul me tapote le haut du dos, répète une nouvelle fois qu'il aurait aimé avoir son téléphone portable pour me filmer ça, puis poursuit son tour d'inspection. Je soupire longuement en le regardant s'éloigner. Il fut un temps, Paul avait des convictions, de la considération pour n'importe quelle vie humaine et je pense que j'aurais fini exactement comme lui si je n'avais pas décidé de creuser certains aspects de Woodbury. Alors que mes pas me ramènent le long de la grande rue, mes pensées sont concentrées sur les paroles de Paul. Qui était encore en vie ? C'était un sentiment étrange qui prenait naissance au creux de mon ventre, un mélange d'empathie et de soulagement. Les problèmes extérieurs étaient certainement résolus, mais j'avais rencontré ces personnes désormais mortes et c'était sûrement ça, le plus dérangeant dans l'histoire.

A quelques mètres de moi, Crowley éclate de rire tandis que son regard se pose sur ma personne.

« Ben tiens, il n'y avait qu'à d'mander ! »

J'arrive à hauteur du petit groupe qu'il constitue avec Andrea et Milton, fronçant doucement les sourcils.

« Milton refuse que je sois la seule à l'escorter en dehors des murs, m'explique la blondinette, dans un soupir.

\- Et j'ai aimablement proposé ton nom parce qu'on connait tous ta réputation de guerrière qui t'précède, ajoute Crowley avec un sourire moqueur. »

Je hausse les sourcils avant que mon regard ne soit plus dur, mais pour autant, je décide d'ignorer sa remarque, concentrant mon attention sur un Milton qui n'en mène pas large.

« Je veux bien venir avec vous, quitter ces murs ne peut que me faire du bien, proposé-je en haussant les épaules. »

Crowley s'esclaffe avant de presser l'épaule du scientifique dans un geste des plus compatissants. Je lève alors le menton tandis que mes yeux s'ancrent dans ceux de cet idiot. Tss. Si seulement il savait... Si seulement il savait dans quel merdier je m'étais retrouvée ces derniers jours, quelles galères j'avais du affronter avant mon arrivée à Woodbury. Milton se gratte l'arrière du crane. Il semble hésitant, je vois qu'il ne semble pas rassurer à l'idée que ce soit deux bouts de femme qui l'accompagnent, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer la moindre protestation, Crowley lui file une lourde tape dans le dos, le faisant ainsi tousser, et se décide, enfin, à nous quitter. Pourtant, à ma hauteur, il s'arrête brièvement.

« Pas d'acte de bravoure, Ama, m'avertit-il, le ton baissé. Si les choses se compliquent, tu cours, tu les laisses.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas, rétorqué-je.

\- Je sais. R'viens pas me hanter si tu crèves. »

Il m'adresse un sourire des plus étonnants, un de ceux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé sur son visage. C'est singulier, aussi réchauffant qu'un lever de soleil, mais un peu étrange, il faut tout de même le souligner. Je ne le supportai qu'à petite dose et ce vague moment me suffirait pour effacer ses précédentes remarques désagréables. Crowley détache alors le holster qui ne quitte jamais sa taille avant de me le tendre. Je considère cette ceinture durant quelques instants, pas certaine de la finalité de son geste puis, voyant qu'il insiste pour me le donner, je me décide à le prendre.

« Il ne rate jamais sa cible, t'en auras besoin, explique-t-il, un brin moqueur.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que tu me refiles une arme défaillante, répondis-je en relevant le menton, sans animosité. »

Son sale rire se propage une nouvelle fois dans les airs puis, sa main se pose avec lourdeur sur mon épaule qu'il presse, comme s'il tenait à s'assurer qu'à ce moment précis, j'étais encore bien vivante.

.

.

* * *

J'en avais vu, des survivants aussi peu dégourdis que je l'étais, mais des hommes de la trempe de Milton étaient un spectacle aussi fascinant que pitoyable. Il semblait que son instinct de survie ne s'était jamais développé et je paraissais bien courageuse à ses côtés. Une branche d'un arbre mort tombe lourdement sur le sol, ce qui ne manque pas de faire envoler les quelques corbeaux des environs ainsi que faire sursauter notre brave scientifique.

« Je, euhm, je croyais que… Un infecté, vous voyez ? explique-t-il dans un vague bégaiement et nous lance un regard, tour à tour.

\- C'est ce que nous recherchons, non ? rétorque Andrea avec un sourire condescendant. »

Milton esquisse une grimace tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer la tête, légèrement désabusée. Je soupire doucement. J'aurais du me douter que capturer un infecté avec un empoté comme lui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Je regrette même presque de ne pas avoir emporté avec moi un caméscope afin de filmer ce moment d'anthologie. Rien qu'à cette idée, mes lèvres se fendent d'un sourire et j'oublie mon envie de secouer Milton pour, ne serait-ce, qu'une once de courage ne naisse en lui.

Il ne nous faut que dix minutes supplémentaires pour, qu'enfin, nous tombions sur un infecté isolé et seul. Ma poigne se resserre autour du pistolet automatique de Crowley alors que je manque de percuter Milton, celui-ci s'étant brusquement arrêté de marcher. Andrea, qui se trouvait en première ligne, donne alors le signal, en silence, à Milton de s'avancer avec sa pince ramasse-déchets ayant trouvé une nouvelle utilité ainsi qu'une seconde vie dans ce monde hostile. Je vois presque ses genoux trembler ainsi que son esprit ne cessant de scander que cette excursion était une très mauvaise idée. Pourtant et contre toute attente, la pince parvient à se refermer autour du cou de l'infecté. Rapidement, ce dernier s'agite dans tous les sens, le scientifique peine à se maintenir sur ses appuis et il lui faut attendre la poigne d'Andrea pour, qu'enfin, il retrouve sa stabilité.

« Je suis presque étonnée, laisse échapper la blondinette, sans détour. Milton, je pense que, finalement, un survivant sommeille en vous ! »

Il bafouille quelques remerciements avant d'annoncer qu'il préfère qu'elle escorte le mort jusqu'à Woodbury et je ne peux qu'encourager cette décision, puis lorsque les mains du scientifique quitte la pince, je l'entends soupirer longuement.

« C'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça, avertit-il sur un ton qui prête à la plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible, rétorqué-je en lui offrant un bref rictus. »

Tout en remettant ses lunettes rondes correctement, Milton grimace, certain qu'il venait d'effectuer un exploit aussi important que de grimper le Mont Everest en solitaire. Je pense que si je n'avais pas fait un long travail sur moi en affrontant mes peurs, j'aurais fini comme lui, à avoir peur de ma propre ombre. Néanmoins, avec cette simple capture, il venait de prouver qu'il était bien plus courageux que la plupart des habitants de Woodbury. Combien de personnes étaient sorties de nos murs depuis leur arrivée ? C'était presque certain que quelques uns n'avaient pas mis les pieds dehors depuis des années et, l'espace d'un instant, je me surprends à songer que certains méritaient moins de vivre que d'autres. A cette pensée, je fronce rapidement les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Toute vie humaine était importante, il n'existait pas une quelconque pyramide des normes à ce sujet.

Alors que Milton, ayant attrapé l'arme chargée que lui avait tendu Andrea, commence à s'éloigner lentement des lieux, désireux de retrouver ses chers murs, cette dernière observe durant de longues secondes l'infecté grognant avec vivacité. Puis, ses sourcils se froncent et son regard se perd dans les bois, à l'exact opposé de Woodbury. L'écart se creusant de plus en plus entre Milton et nous, je me racle la gorge et parviens à lui faire quitter ses pensées. Andrea s'excuse, baisse la tête brièvement, mais ne se met pas en route pour autant.

« J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, laisse-t-elle s'échapper. »

Il ne me faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour saisir le sens de ses paroles qui font étrangement échos aux mots que nous avions échangé la veille. Un brin désabusé, je hausse les épaules.

« Je pense que les dés étaient jetés dès le départ, je crois même qu'ils l'étaient dès qu'ils ont mis les pieds dans la prison voisine, déclaré-je. Et après, ça a été une suite d'événements invraisemblables. Je suis désolée pour tes amis, vraiment.

\- Si j'avais réussi à convaincre Philip de ne pas lancer cette chasse à l'homme, j'aurais pu les sauver, rétorque-t-elle en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

\- Avec des si, on ne serait peut-être pas en train de chasser des morts déambulant au fin fond d'un bois de Géorgie. »

A ma réplique, Andrea esquisse un maigre sourire avant de se mettre en chemin.

« J'aurais été chez moi, en Floride, sourit-elle, rêveuse.

\- Et moi, au Wisconsin. Dans d'autres circonstances et dans un autre monde, on aurait pu bien s'entendre. »

Arquant un sourcil, la blondinette m'adresse un drôle de regard.

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Je m'arrête de marcher et hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules. Je ne sais pas à quoi je joue, le terrain est glissant, mais Karen s'étant définitivement rangée du côté du Gouverneur, je n'avais plus personne avec qui partager mes doutes pour l'avenir. Il restait, néanmoins, l'attitude et les inquiétudes qui habitaient toujours Andrea à l'égard de son ancien groupe et qui me laissaient penser, qu'ensemble, l'on pouvait aboutir à un même but. Mais avant d'en arriver là, j'avais besoin qu'elle me prouve qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple marionnette de _son Philip_.

Nos regards se croisent. Elle remonte le menton, souhaitant me montrer que je ne l'impressionne pas le moins du monde, et j'en fais de même. Durant de longues secondes, nous nous affrontons de la sorte, cherchant la moindre faille chez l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se morde, avec discrétion, la lèvre inférieure. Elle allait craquer. Il me suffisait de la repousser un peu plus dans ses retranchements, d'évoquer à nouveau ses amis pour, qu'enfin, elle me laisse entrevoir ses pensées.

« C'est quoi ton plan avec le Gouverneur, maintenant, si quelques-uns de tes supposés amis sont encore en vie ? Tu comptes les éliminer toi-même ? Faire preuve de la même barbarie ? Oublier que sans eux, tu n'aurais peut-être pas survécu ? »

A chacune de mes questions, mon ton se fait plus dur et à chacune de mes questions, la mâchoire d'Andrea se contracte de plus en plus.

« Ferme-la ! siffle-t-elle, enfin, entre ses dents. »

Elle pointe son doigt dans ma direction, tandis que sa voix reste suffisamment maîtrisée pour ne pas interpeller Milton.

« Ne crois pas que tu peux me manipuler de la sorte, tu n'sais pas à qui tu as à faire. En réalité, tu n'sais absolument rien, Ama, ni de moi, ni de ce qu' _ils_ m'ont demandé de faire et tu n'imagines encore moins à quel point ma position peut être difficile en ce moment-même ! »

Andrea m'adresse un dernier regard avant d'accélérer le pas.

« A-Attends, je ne voulais pas-, bégayé-je en me rendant compte que je l'avais peut-être blessée dans mes propos.

\- Tais-toi, vraiment, me coupe-t-elle avec un soupir.

\- Je suis désolée, c'était très maladroit de ma part...

\- Oui. Et j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir, tu n'fasses plus de telles allusions stupides. »

J'acquiesce vivement. Génial. J'avais réussi à froisser l'une des dernières personnes en qui j'avais un semblant de confiance et ça ne m'avait avancé à strictement rien. Ma main se glisse avec difficulté dans ma chevelure sombre alors que je songe à une manière d'éteindre le feu que j'ai moi-même lancé. Il n'y avait pas des milliers de solutions qui s'offraient en moi, je n'en voyais même qu'une, en réalité, mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, la blondinette reprend la parole.

« Je sais que tu ne penses pas toutes ces accusations, comme je sais que tu ne voulais qu'une cohabitation paisible entre Woodbury et Rick. J'ai une haute estime de toi, Ama, réellement, commence-t-elle et j'aurais pu rougir pour si peu. Je rejoins ta façon de penser et je ne peux qu'admirer la modestie qui t'habite. Je suis persuadée que tu n'te rends pas compte de l'importance que tu as au sein de ta ville, que beaucoup accorde énormément de crédit à ta parole, qu'en fin de compte, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de la manière de diriger de Philip. Tout Woodbury gronde, me confie-t-elle avec une mine contrite. Je... Tu ne m'as pas dénoncé lorsque je suis allée voir Rick, dans sa cellule, et j'ose espérer que tu garderas le silence sur ce que je vais te dire, maintenant. Je.. Euhm... C'est difficile à dire, avec autant de légèreté, mais il est probable que l'on m'est demandé de tuer Philip. Dans son sommeil.

\- Je te demande pardon ? m'exclamé-je brusquement, mon attention n'ayant retenu que ses deux dernières phrases. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je porte une main devant ma bouche. Je suis partagée entre le stupeur d'une telle nouvelle et le soulagement qu'elle n'ait pas mené son action à terme. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher, sur le moment, de penser qu'elle m'aurait volé le droit de vie ou de mort que je souhaitais tant exercer.

« Et après, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? m'empresse-je de lui demander. T'aurais été tuée à ton tour, et l'attaque de Rick ne serait certainement pas restée impunie, pas avec tous les hommes du Gouverneur encore en vie, en tout cas.

\- Je me suis dégonflée au dernier moment, de toute façon, marmonne-t-elle doucement. »

Mon regard se porte sur le dos de Milton, à quelques mètres devant nous. La révélation qu'elle venait de faire valait bien celle que j'allais lui annoncer, une révélation beaucoup plus grave qui, j'en suis certaine, allait changer irrémédiablement son avenir et le mien. Durant quelques instants, je ferme les yeux, cherchant les mots justes, ceux qui seront les moins douloureux, mais je prends rapidement conscience qu'il n'y a pas de bonne manière d'annoncer un meurtre. Alors, j'inspire une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose quand Merle s'est enfui avec son frère, commencé-je, un brin hésitante. A vrai dire, ça n'est jamais arrivé parce qu'il a été abattu avant d'avoir libéré Daryl. »

Andrea fronce d'abord les sourcils, tentant d'assimiler mes paroles, avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent.

« Ne... Ne me dis pas que Philip a tué Merle, je t'en supplie... »

.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	6. Chapter 6 - Battante

_Bonjour, bonsoooir ! Impatiente de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre qui va marquer un tournant dans la survie de notre solitaire Ama, bien malgré elle. Je suis un peu anxieuse quant à l'accueil que vous lui réserverez parce que vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai dû réécrire certains de passages tant ils étaient terriiiibles..._

 _Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture !_

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 :** **BATTANTE**

.

.

« _Ma vie est un désastre mais personne ne le voit car je suis très poli :_  
 _je souris tout le temps._  
 _Je souris parce que je pense que si l'on cache sa souffrance elle disparaît._ »

Windows on the World, Frédéric Beigbeder

.

* * *

Les mots d'Andrea résonnent jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que les traits de son visage se déforment en une horreur non dissimulée. Sa poigne se desserre autour de la pince et l'infecté, à qui je donnais envie depuis un certain temps et dont j'avais pratiquement oublié l'existence, ne se prive pas de ce court moment d'inattention de la part de sa geôlière pour s'échapper de son emprise. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu cet instinct de survie, mais en un rien de temps et en étant plus spectatrice qu'actrice de mes propres gestes, je l'ai aligné dans mon viseur avant de faire feu. Je l'observe s'écrouler mollement à mes pieds alors que plus aucun son distinct ne parvient à briser le bourdonnement de mes oreilles mélangé aux forts battements de mon cœur. Mon fusil glisse de mes mains, puis je porte ces dernières tremblantes à hauteur de mon visage. C'est moi. C'est moi qui l'ai abattu avec un sang froid redoutable et, l'espace d'un court instant, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître à travers ce geste. Une douce chaleur vient envahir mes membres alors que je sens l'estime que j'ai pour moi monter en flèche. Toutes ces sorties en dehors des murs de Woodbury n'avaient pas été veines...

Le bourdonnement se tait, peu à peu, avant de disparaître complètement lorsqu'une main s'abat sur mon épaule droite. Je sursaute et titube sur un ou deux mètres en arrière, tandis que mon esprit finit par effacer les restes de ce moment d'adrénaline. J'entends les pas de Milton se rapprocher de nous, totalement paniqué comme s'il avait été à un cheveu d'échapper à une mort des plus idiotes.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, ne cesse de répéter Andrea en attrapant mes deux mains. »

Durant un bref instant, je me demande si elle fait appel au Tout Puissant pour la terrible nouvelle qu'elle a déduit elle-même de mes paroles ou pour sa maladresse.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, je n'voulais pas faire ça ! s'excuse-t-elle en débitant à toute allure ses mots. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai failli te tuer…

\- Ce-Ce n'est rien, réussis-je finalement à prononcer. »

Pourtant, les trémolos qui bercent ma voix prouvent tout le contraire. La grande faucheuse m'avait déjà caressé la joue à de nombreuses occasions, mais jamais d'une manière aussi frontale et surprenante. Les mains de la blondinette quittent les miennes pour venir m'entourer de ses bras et le geste, plus que de m'étonner, me pétrifie. Mes bras restent ballant le long de mon corps, je ne sais pas, ne sais plus comment réagir à ce genre d'embrassades, alors que du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Milton arriver à notre niveau, nous pressant de diverses questions.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ? Ce n'était pas à toi de porter ce fardeau, me murmure-t-elle de telle sorte que nous soyons les seules à l'entendre. »

Finalement, un brin hésitant, mes bras se referment autour d'elle et mes doigts s'agrippent à sa veste. Je repose mon front contre son épaule tandis qu'une de ses mains vient me caresser tendrement les cheveux. Je n'en prends conscience que maintenant, mais après la mort de Merle, j'avais souhaité un geste de réconfort, même qu'on me prenne simplement la main en m'assurant que tout irait bien à présent. Je l'avais attendu auprès de Karen, mais il n'était jamais arrivé et, bien qu'il survenait un peu tardivement, il soulageait un tant soit peu ma peine d'avoir traîné derrière moi un si lourd secret.

« Je veux que tu me fasses confiance, à l'avenir, on ne sera jamais trop de deux pour punir cette injustice, reprend-t-elle, les dents serrés.

\- Il est intouchable.

\- Il l'était, corrige-t-elle. Il l'était parce qu'il ne s'attendra jamais à ce que ses douces fourmis fassent preuve d'un minimum de jugeote. »

La métaphore me fait tristement sourire. Andrea se baisse et me tend le fusil que j'ai laissé tomber. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Milton.

« Prêt à en attraper un second ? »

Le scientifique grimace, mais se résigne rapidement en dégageant la pince du cou du défunt infecté, non sans dégoût. Mes yeux lorgnent quelques instants sur les restes du crâne que j'ai éclaté et, pour la première fois, aucun haut-le-cœur ne me prend. Je ne ressens ni compassion, ni fierté, ni tristesse, juste une indifférence des plus totales qui me déstabilise un peu. Lorsque je relève la tête, mes deux compagnons sont déjà loin devant, à une bonne dizaine de mètres, et attendent que je les rejoigne, ce que je fais en trottinant doucement.

« Faites attention, le bruit a dû en attirer quelques-uns, avertit Andrea, les sourcils froncés. »

La mâchoire de Milton se contracte, peu ravi d'apprendre que la menace est imminente et plus importante qu'auparavant, avant que ses traits ne se figent. A mon tour, les muscles de tout mon corps se tendent alors que mes oreilles tiquent à l'entente d'un murmure d'outre-tombe reconnaissable entre mille. Un infecté arrive à une vitesse soutenue. Les feuilles crissent sur son passage, les brindilles se brisent, mais mes yeux balayant les alentours ne parviennent pas à le trouver.

« Je le vois, chuchote alors l'unique homme, plissant ses yeux. Lui et son _superbe_ intestin. »

En effet, sur notre droite, un cadavre émerge d'un fourré et son corps en lambeau me laisse imaginer, sans grand mal, que les derniers instants de sa vie et ceux ayant précédé son réveil n'ont pas été des plus agréables. C'est tout juste s'il ne s'agit pas d'un vulgaire squelette. Milton tend sa pince, prêt à l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'approche plus de nous, tandis qu'Andrea et moi le braquons de notre arme.

« Il me donne envie de vomir, marmonne-t-il. »

Il loupe sa première prise et l'un des bouts de la pince s'enfonce doucement au niveau de son buste. Il recule alors précipitamment, emportant avec lui un morceau de peau flétri et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ses précédentes paroles.

« Respire, respire, tu vas y arriver, chuchote-t-il pour lui-même. »

Au second essai, il parvient à l'attraper correctement et je l'entends souffler bruyamment, comme s'il s'était retenu de respirer durant tout ce temps. Je dois bien admettre que, moi aussi, je me sens soulagée et ma respiration reprend un rythme normal. Maintenant, j'ai envie de rentrer, de retrouver mes murs protecteurs et vite parce que cette forêt du fin fond de la Géorgie ne représente pas un lieu dont le silence est rassurant, ni même une agréable bouffée d'oxygène, plus maintenant, en tout cas.

Milton décide de garder l'infecté alors qu'il ouvre, une nouvelle fois, la marche en direction de Woodbury. Je le suis promptement, pourtant au bout de quelques mètres seulement, la poigne d'Andrea sur mon avant-bras m'incite à ralentir la cadence. Je lui adresse un drôle de regard avant de comprendre que ce manège a encore quelque chose à voir avec le Gouverneur.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne rentres pas avec nous, je pense, annonce-t-elle à voix basse. »

Mes sourcils se froncent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça complètement insensé, mais si Philip est capable d'éliminer son bras droit et de dormir sur ses deux oreilles, c'est probable qu'au moindre faux pas, tu sois sa prochaine sur sa liste. »

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Sa théorie n'est pas insensée, je me la suis déjà imaginée quelques jours auparavant, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est que l'on ait eut le même chemin de pensée. Ça ne sentait définitivement pas bon... Il est vrai que depuis la mort de Merle, une partie de moi-même n'avait eu de cesse de me crier que le Gouverneur avait repéré ma présence dans les arbres, mais qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'occuper de moi, pauvre brebis égarée, parce que je ne représenterai jamais une menace sérieuse, parce que son tour de force vis-à-vis de Merle suffirait à me faire reprendre ma place au sein du troupeau. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, les gestes avenants qu'il avait eu à mon égard n'avaient servi qu'à berner ma vigilance et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'en me donnant plus de responsabilités au sein de Woodbury, je ne tenterai rien de stupide pouvant mettre en danger les habitants.

Néanmoins, une autre partie de mon esprit, la plus candide, me soufflait que personne ne pouvait se montrer aussi manipulateur et qu'aucun danger ne planait au-dessus de ma tête.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, soupiré-je. Et quand bien même tu avais raison, que veux-tu que je fasse hormis me tenir à carreau ? Je ne peux pas partir, je suis incapable de survivre toute seule et je ne saurais même pas où aller.

\- Si. Si, tu peux te rendre quelque part. »

Andrea évite volontairement mon regard et je devine, sans grand mal, l'endroit où elle souhaite que j'aille quémander l'asile.

« On ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore en vie ! sifflé-je dans un murmure. Et, en plus, on est venu bombarder leur prison, tu crois qu'ils me feront une fête de bienvenue ? Oui, sûrement, une fête avec pour ultime happening ma tête plantée sur une pique !

\- Ils ne sont pas comme ça, s'insurge-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude. »

Le geste me laisse sans voix pendant quelques instants avant que je ne secoue la tête, désabusée.

« Tu ne les côtoies plus, ils ont peut-être tous perdu la tête. »

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je regrette vite mes paroles pleines de mauvaise foi.

« Okay, c'est faux, j'en ai rencontré quelques-uns qui me paraissaient sensés, me repris-je. Mais je n'ai pas envie de signer mon arrêt de mort en allant gratter à leur porte.

\- Tu préfères quoi, alors ? Attendre sagement ton heure ou faire en sorte que les choses bougent, quitte à risquer ta vie ? »

Un sourire victorieux orne ses lèvres alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai entendu des bruits de couloir sur son ancienne profession et je réprime ma furieuse envie de lui rétorquer que je ne suis pas un jury que l'on convainc avec quelques mots habilement maniés. Pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde, je me suis imaginée devant cette prison qui fait tant jaser, fière et triomphante, alors qu'un sentiment d'excitation incontrôlé pulse dans mes veines.

« Imaginons – _je dis bien, imaginons_ -, que je parvienne à les rejoindre… Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour toi, pour moi ? J'écris le scénario de mon prochain film _Il faut sauver le soldat Andrea et Woodbury_ ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que ma réflexion n'est pas allée jusque là, grimace-t-elle. Mais je suis persuadée que tu sauras quoi faire, tu es une habitante de Woodbury, après tout, tu connais ses failles. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une forteresse imprenable.

\- Pourquoi tes amis m'écouteraient ?

\- Ils t'écouteront, assure-t-elle. Si tu parviens à faire comprendre la situation à Rick et Hershel, les autres se rallieront à ta cause, ils t'aideront. Ils n'aspirent qu'à la paix. »

Mes lèvres se pincent. Je n'étais pas certaine quant à sa dernière affirmation, j'avais eu l'occasion de voir des personnes aspirant à la paix d'une manière bien plus calme.

« Et puis, reprend-elle d'une voix mal assurée. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Philip et Martinez... Il est probable qu'ils aient un projet. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Quel genre de projet ? Andrea, si tu ne me dis pas _réellement_ pourquoi tu veux que je me rende à la prison et pas tout simplement fuir je-ne-sais-où, je me contenterai de rentrer dans les rangs de Woodbury. »

Encore une fois, elle évite mon regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas du genre à étaler toutes les cartes qu'elle avait en main, qu'elle se plaisait à avancer pas après pas, mais j'avais besoin d'être au courant de tout ce qui se tramait pour pouvoir faire un choix.

« Ils veulent former une armée. Je suis certaine que pour convaincre les habitants, ils inventeront un motif bidon comme protéger l'ordre public de la ville, mais je les ai entendu, Ama, ils comptent retourner une nouvelle fois affronter le groupe de Rick et tous les tuer parce que beaucoup trop ont survécu. Je... Je vais l'en dissuader, je vais tout faire pour, mais si jamais tu décides de partir..., marmonne-t-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspens. »

Je manque de trébucher sur une racine, sonnée par l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. Woodbury allait atteindre un stade que j'aurais aimé ne jamais connaître et que je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde. Mes poings se serrent, mes ongles s'enfonçant au creux de mes paumes. Ça allait être un réel carnage avec des pertes trop importantes des deux côtés. Le Gouverneur allait avoir sur ses mains du sang de dizaines d'innocents et cela l'importait peu. Je compris alors qu'Andrea souhaitait que je me rende à la prison pour les avertir du danger qu'ils encouraient et, tout comme moi, elle ne souhaitait plus de dégâts collatéraux aussi importants qu'une vie humaine.

Mon regard se porte sur le bout de mes bottes et je décide de garder le silence pour ne pas prendre une décision, sous le coup de l'émotion, que je regretterais plus tard. J'avais une troisième possibilité qui s'ouvrait à moi, celle de promettre à Andrea que je me rendrai à la prison alors qu'en réalité, je m'enfuirai juste très loin. J'avais, cependant, de très bonnes raisons de ne pas quitter l'Etat de Georgie et je ne pouvais décemment pas me résoudre à laisser Woodbury perdre toute sa superbe. Ma main gauche se glisse au creux d'une de mes poches et du bout des doigts, j'effleure la tétine de Lisa qui ne m'a jamais quitté, songeant que mon bagage le plus important se trouve déjà auprès de moi. Les lèvres pincées, je tourne la tête vers Andrea.

« Okay, finis-je par dire. Okay, je vais essayer, tout ça a assez duré. »

Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire tandis que sa main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Tu vas y arriver, on va y arriver, je le sais, assure-t-elle. Toi à l'extérieur et moi auprès de Philip, il n'y a pas meilleure combinaison.  
\- Je l'espère. »

Puis, j'observe durant quelques instants Milton, songeant qu'un premier problème se dresse déjà devant nous.

« Il tient entre ses mains ta cape d'invisibilité pour te balader tranquillement au milieu des rôdeurs.

\- Il ne me la donnera pas. »

Elle esquisse un sourire ingénu avant de me glisser qu'elle espère que je suis une bonne actrice. Mes sourcils se froncent, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir et je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui trotte dans la tête qu'elle interpelle Milton.

« Ama a repéré un petit cabanon en contre-bas, elle va y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, explique-t-elle d'une voix assurée. »

Je tourne ma tête si rapidement dans sa direction que ma nuque craque dans un bruit des plus désagréable alors que je lui fais les gros yeux. Elle m'ignore superbement, préférant répondre qu'ils vont m'attendre ici et Milton acquiesce, un brin hésitant. Je doute qu'il existe un tel cabanon dans la forêt et pourtant, je fais mine de vérifier que mon fusil est bien chargé.

« Avance d'une centaine de mètres dans cette direction et pousse le cri le plus effrayant que tu peux, comme si tu étais sur le point de mourir, m'ordonne-t-elle suffisamment bas pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Je m'occupe du reste et surtout de Milton et de son rôdeur. »

C'est alors que me frappe une étonnante ressemblance avec la situation à laquelle j'ai été confrontée avec Merle. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de me retrouver une nouvelle fois seule. Je hoche la tête en déglutissant difficilement avant que je ne dévale la légère pente indiquée. Ma démarche n'est pas très assurée, je me demande comment Milton a pu avaler un mensonge pareil et, pire encore, je prie pour ne pas me faire surprendre par un infecté. La forêt est dense, mais agréablement fraîche comparé à la chaleur suffocante qui règne en plein soleil. Un regard en arrière m'indique que je me suis suffisamment éloignée. Je m'arrête de marcher pour faire un tour complet sur moi-même afin de m'assurer que je suis bien seule et que mon cri ne risque pas de rameuter une tierce personne sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Durant quelques secondes, j'inspire et expire de longues bouffées d'oxygène, puis le hurlement le plus glaçant que je n'ai jamais connu s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'entends les oiseaux des alentours s'envoler brusquement et, pour ajouter un soupçon d'angoisse à ce cri, je prends l'initiative de tirer un coup de feu en l'air. Rapidement, j'entends la voix d'Andrea, au loin, mais mon ouïe tique d'avantage aux bruits qui habitent cette forêt. Des fourrés remuent, des brindilles se brisent et la douce brise fait danser les feuillages des arbres. Ma poigne se rafermit autour de mon arme alors que je ne cesse de zieuter tout ce qui m'entoure, sur le qui vive.

« Ama ! »

Sa voix se rapproche et il ne lui faut que quelques secondes de plus pour qu'elle n'entre dans mon champ de vision. Arrivée à ma hauteur, Andrea m'attrape le bras afin de me guider derrière un arbre au tronc imposant.

« La manière dont tu as crié... J'ai failli y croire, c'était terrible ! me confie-t-elle, presque avec émerveillement.

\- Merci, je suppose... ? grimacé-je. A quoi ça rime, tout ça ? »

Elle évite volontairement ma question en la balayant d'un revers de main.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu entendes, je veux que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

\- Quoi ? M-...

\- Ne bouge pas. »

Et, avant même que je n'ajoute autre chose, elle s'éloigne en courant dans une direction totalement opposée à la mienne. Je reste hébétée comme une idiote durant un court instant, songeant que cette manie de ne jamais me mettre au courant, de toujours me laisser dans le flou me collait bien trop souvent à la silence des bois devient de nouveau inquiétant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail que j'entends Andrea pousser un cri qui me glace le sang. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et alors que je commence à courir vers la provenance de ce son, je m'arrête brusquement. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas bouger, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, réprimant un grognement de rage. Je devais lui faire confiance.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle revient avec la pince tenant l'infecté.

« Où est Milton ? questionné-je, confuse.

\- Il ne risque rien, répondit-elle sur un ton évasif. »

Puis, elle me tend la pince et je remarque alors que les bras du cadavre ainsi que sa mâchoire lui ont été arrachés. Mes sourcils se froncent, mais je ne pose aucune question en raison de la tendance d'Andrea de ne jamais réellement répondre.

« J'ai pensé que faire croire à ta disparition plutôt qu'à une trahison n'entacherait pas ta réputation à Woodbury, lorsque tu reviendras, finit-elle par expliquer avec un mince sourire. »

Oh. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas songé aux conséquences et, quelque part, cela me fait chaud au coeur qu'elle soit si certaine que je reviendrais avec un futur meilleur. A mon tour, mes lèvres se fendent d'un rictus.

« Merci pour tout. »

.

.

* * *

.

Perchée sur une butte, le doux gazouillis de mon infecté s'élevant dans les airs, je soupire, à la fois soulagée et anxieuse de découvrir la prison s'étalant sous mes yeux sur une superficie impressionnante, mais certains détails, tels que le mirador en partie réduit en un tas de gravas ou même ces grillages extérieurs couchés, me font me rappeler les paroles de Paul à propos de leur assaut. L'extérieur, qui devait faire office de lieu de promenade pour les prisonniers, est désormais infesté d'infectés et je ne peux refréner la soudaine panique qui monte en moi, à l'idée que je sois obligée de traverser ce champ de mines pour atteindre la seconde cour intérieure qui me semble encore protégée. Jusqu'à présent, aucun mort n'avait croisé mon chemin, si bien que je n'avais pu valider la théorie d'Andrea selon laquelle l'infecté qui ouvrait ma route serait mon passe-droit. Il est vrai que j'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet, mais l'odeur de mort de mon captif est si forte qu'elle camoufle la chaleur vivante de mon corps et j'ose espérer que ses congénères n'auront pas un minimum de jugeote pour déceler le vrai du faux.

Devant moi, une petite centaine d'infectés clopinent et me font déglutir difficilement. Alors, je tente de me rassurer maladroitement avec cette célèbre histoire du Cheval de Troie. J'entame la descente de ma butte, mais au fur et à mesure de mes pas, j'en viens à me demander si cette rocambolesque infiltration chez l'ennemi n'est pas plutôt tirée d'un roman... Mes traits se crispent à l'approche du premier mort. Pourtant, à mon plus grand soulagement, celui-ci se contente de me regarder passer sans réagir telle une vache observant un train fendre son paysage.

Je me force à garder mon attention dirigée droit devant moi, ainsi qu'à ne pas avancer d'une manière trop rapide. Leurs grognements se font de plus en plus forts et accompagnent le tambourinement de mon cœur. J'essaye de ne pas céder à la panique, de me retenir de trembler, mais je sais au fond de moi que si mon pied bute sur une pierre et que cela perturbe ma marche, je serai tétanisée de peur et je ne parviendrai plus à avancer. Okay, Ama, pense à quelque chose de positif, pas à ces créatures décharnées qui s'approchent de trop près. L'un d'entre eux, avec son bras tendu, laisse ses doigts en putréfaction effleurer ma tignasse. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine tandis que je me recroqueville sur moi-même. _Respire, respire, respire_. Bordel, je sens presque mon esprit quittant mon corps, se désolidarisant de mes actions. Les premières grilles sont franchies et, inconsciemment, j'accélère ma cadence. Que cette sortie finisse rapidement, s'il vous plait.

Mes yeux captent alors du mouvement dans la cour intérieur. Je me penche légèrement sur le côté pour mieux apercevoir les silhouettes se mouvant, mais le soleil m'aveuglant, je ne parviens pas à discerner grand chose et c'est durant ce court moment d'inattention sur les morts m'entourant que j'entends le bruit d'un infecté affamé derrière moi. Je me retourne brièvement, juste assez pour remarquer qu'il est bien trop proche de moi et qu'il a une furieuse envie de me croquer.

« Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu..., chuchoté-je, au bord de la syncope. »

Je me mets à trottiner doucement. Le second portail est à une vingtaine de mètres devant moi, j'imagine que ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde avant que je ne l'atteigne. J'espère, cependant, que les silhouettes que j'ai aperçu juste avant m'ouvriront les portes du Paradis parce que l'allure à laquelle j'avance commence à attirer l'attention de certains infectés. Je sens mes mains moites glisser le long de ma pince et je devine, sans grand mal, que le self-control que j'ai su garder jusqu'à alors est à deux doigts de se faire la malle pour me laisser dans une situation délicate. Les grognements se font plus oppressants, je les vois se rapprocher et je n'ai qu'une envie : me mettre en boule, fermer les yeux et me boucher les oreilles. Doucement, mais sûrement, la panique monte en moi, alors qu'une migraine épouvantable se déclenche. Je serre les dents. _Sois forte_. Pourtant et contre ma volonté, une vague de souvenirs me submerge : je me revois plus d'une année auparavant à fuir ces grognements.

 _« Maman... Maman, j'ai froid..._

 _\- Je sais, ma puce, moi aussi, soupiré-je doucement. »_

 _Je serre ma fille un peu plus contre moi, quand bien même mon corps est frigorifié. Nous ne sommes pas encore en hiver, pourtant les nuits sont fraiches dans le Wisconsin. Néanmoins, avec Lisa au creux de mes bras, je me dois d'avancer, je ne peux pas me permettre de ralentir la cadence. Si seulement je pouvais trouver une voiture..._

 _« Maman, les monstres sont toujours là, déclare-t-elle d'une voix endormie. »_

 _Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière pour m'en assurer avant de me mettre à trottiner plus rapidement. Ils ne sont pas si proches que cela, mais contrairement à moi, ils ne ressentent pas la fatigue. Il est facile de se faire piéger dans ces circonstances. Sur ma droite, j'aperçois un nouvel infecté sortir des fourrés. Mon cœur loupe un battement tandis que je retiens un cri de surprise pour ne pas effrayer Lisa. J'ai le souffle saccadé et je ne sens plus mes bras alors, pour me changer les idées, je prends la parole._

 _« Eh, ma puce, tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire de la princesse au petit pois ?_

 _\- Mmh'oui._

 _\- Il était une fois un prince qui voulait épouser une princesse, mais une vraie princesse. Il visita tous les pays du monde, il passa dans les plus grandes villes et les coins les plus reculés. Il rencontra des tonnes et des tonnes de princesse, mais à chaque fois, il avait des doutes ; Étaient-elles de vraies princesses ? »_

 _Je m'arrête de parler durant quelques instants, reprenant mon souffle. Je suis épuisée, ces derniers jours ont été aussi éprouvant que le début de l'épidémie, pourtant je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner aussi facilement. Je pense que pour beaucoup, les jeunes enfants ne sont qu'un fardeau par ces temps-là, mais Lisa est pour moi une source de motivation. Je crois bien que-, non j'en suis même sûre, je ne vis que pour elle désormais._

 _« Et il en a trouvé une ? me questionne-t-elle, en s'apercevant que je ne poursuis pas._

 _\- Oui, acquiesce-je. Tu sais à quoi elle ressemblait ? »_

 _Lisa glousse et je sais immédiatement ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête. A mon tour, un sourire fend mes lèvres. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai oublié que des dizaines d'infectés nous ont pris en chasse, que nous sommes les dernières de notre groupe et que je n'ai aucune idée de notre lieu de destination._

 _« A moi ? fait-elle timidement, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou._

 _\- Un soir de pluie, une jeune fille est venue frapper à la porte du château du prince. C'est le roi lui-même qui est venue lui ouvrir, mais quand il la vit, il ne crut pas une seule seconde que c'était une princesse. Elle était toute trempée, ses habits étaient sales et déchirés par endroit, on aurait dit qu'elle portait un vieux drap et puis, de l'eau entrait par la pointe de ses chaussures et ressortait par le talon._

 _\- C'était une cradote ?_

 _\- Lisa, réprimé-je doucement et elle s'excuse. La vieille reine arriva. Tout comme son mari, elle pensa que la jeune fille mentait alors elle voulut lui faire passer un test. Elle la conduisit dans une des nombreuses chambres du château et notre princesse fut surprise de découvrir un grand lit où une dizaine de matelas étaient empilés. On lui apporta une échelle pour qu'elle puisse monter tout en haut._

 _\- Elle se cogna au plafond ? Parce que moi, avant, j'le touchais juste en tendant les bras ! »_

 _Je souris brièvement à l'évocation de son lit en hauteur qu'elle affectionne tant. Elle avait fait une vie pour en obtenir un, promettant qu'elle cesserait de gigoter dans tous les sens durant son sommeil pour ne pas tomber. Finalement, après de nombreuses semaines de bataille, George et moi avions cédé et elle n'était jamais tombée._

 _\- Les châteaux ont des immeeenses pièces, ma puce, expliqué-je avec exagération.  
_

 _\- Oh._

 _\- Le lendemain, la princesse se fait réveiller par des coups à la porte. La vieille reine entre et lui demande alors si elle a bien dormi, mais la princesse lui répond que non, quelque chose l'a gêné au niveau du dos tout le long de la nuit. Tu sais ce que c'était ? »_

 _Lisa prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Je sais qu'elle lutte contre le sommeil depuis quelques minutes déjà parce que sa tête ne cesse de tomber avant qu'elle ne la relève brusquement._

 _« Mmh… Chais pas, c'est trop compliqué, baragouine-t-elle d'une voix éteinte._

 _\- En fait, la vieille reine avait mis un petit pois en dessous des dix matelas et en avouant avoir mal dormi à cause de ça, sans même le savoir, la jeune fille venait de prouver qu'elle était une vraie princesse et elle épousa le prince du château. »_

 _La réaction de ma fillette ne se fit pas entendre. Elle appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pour se repousser en arrière afin de me faire face, les sourcils froncés. Ses petites boucles noires lui cachaient un œil, mais je parvins tout de même à percevoir une lueur de perplexité._

 _« C'est complètement bêta comme histoire, commente-t-elle en faisant la moue._

 _\- Oui, il n'y a pas plus bêta ! »_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisa dort profondément, les bras ballants. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et je remarque avec soulagement que l'importante meute d'infectés qui suit mes pas est hors de mon champ de vision. Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un lieu sûr où nous terrer en attendant que les morts nous talonnant passent sous notre nez et le panneau indiquant que Brighton ne se trouve qu'à un petit miles tombe à pic. Après, nous essayerons de trouver une voiture qui nous emmènera plus au sud du Wisconsin, là où le climat est plus agréable et doux._

Le bruit d'une balle sifflant près de mon oreille me fait revenir soudainement sur Terre. Il y a un an, j'étais loin d'imaginer que je parviendrais à traverser quatre États pour finir mon périple en Géorgie. Chaque État avait eu son lot de malheurs, mais le mieux était d'oublier ces douloureux moments pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Je cligne des yeux, l'esprit encore perdu dans les méandres de ma mémoire, avant que je n'entende, encore une fois, le bruit d'un coup de feu. Sur ma droite, un infecté s'effondre mollement à terre et je comprends rapidement que les coups de feu proviennent de la cour intérieure de la prison. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, songeant d'abord qu'ils essayent de m'abattre, mais plus les secondes avancent, plus je prends conscience qu'ils essayent, au contraire, de me sortir de la situation délicate dans laquelle je me suis fourrée. En effet, de rapides coups d'œil autour de moi m'indiquent que durant mon court moment d'absence, j'étais devenue une proie bien trop facile.

Cette fois-ci, c'est plus fort que moi, je cède à la panique. La pince glisse finalement entre mes mains et je me hâte d'attraper mon fusil. Miraculeusement, je tue d'une seule balle celui qui se dresse devant moi. Je poursuis ma route, cette fois-ci en courant, mais rapidement, de nombreux cadavres ambulants tentent de m'agripper. Je parviens à en éviter quelques uns alors que les balles continuent de fuser autour de moi. A quelques mètres de là, j'entends les grilles intérieures qui s'ouvrent, me faisant relever la tête. Mon second tir se loge dans la rotule d'un infecté qui s'écroule à mes pieds. Je l'enjambe maladroitement, si bien que ses mains s'enroulent autour de ma cheville et manquent de me faire trébucher, sous la surprise. De ma jambe libre, je lui écrase la boite crânienne sans réfléchir, puis je me hâte de reprendre ma course. Ma crosse rencontre la mâchoire d'un dernier mort qui vacille en arrière avant que je n'atteigne la cour intérieure.

Je suis à bout de souffle, tandis que mes jambes se font soudainement plus lourdes. Durant un millième de seconde, je sens mes genoux céder et pourtant, jamais ils ne rencontrent le sol dur. Au lieu de cela, l'on m'agrippe durement par le bras pour me plaquer, à plat ventre, contre le capot d'une voiture. D'abord surprise, je n'oppose aucune résistance, mais le contact douloureux de mon corps contre ce véhicule me fait grimacer dans une plainte gutturale alors que je tente de bouger le haut de mon buste afin de trouver une position un tant soit peu confortable.

« Est-ce que t'es seule ? »

En même temps que cette question est prononcée, je me sens tirée en arrière et cette fois-ci, mes genoux s'écorchent finalement sur le sol.

« Est-ce que t'es seule ? me demande-t-on encore une fois, mais avec plus de hargne. Lève-tes mains !

\- O-Oui, bafouillé-je, un peu piteusement. »

Sans grande douceur, on me dépossède de toutes mes affaires. Mes cheveux se coincent dans la lanière du fusil et je me mords l'intérieur des joues, réprimant un bref cri de douleur. Lorsque je ne sens plus aucune main sur mon corps, je me décide à relever la tête, gardant tout de même la même position au sol. Cinq survivants me tiennent en joue et mon cœur loupe un battement à cette constatation. Un seul geste de travers et mon corps finit criblé de balles. Rick est le plus proche et je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée ou non que ce soit lui qui ce soit chargé de me tâter sous tous les angles, plutôt qu'un autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? questionne-t-il d'un ton bourru. »

Alors que je prends le temps de réfléchir à la manière de formuler ma réponse pour qu'elle apparaisse comme plausible à leurs yeux, j'en profite pour observer les quelques personnes me faisant face. Je pose en premier mon regard sur Daryl qui, bien qu'ayant l'arbalète tendue, vise le goudron se trouvant juste à mes pieds. Puis je dévisage longuement une jeune femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'alors. Dans d'autres circonstances, si ses traits n'avaient pas été aussi tendus et crispés, j'aurais pu la trouver belle. Peut-être que mon jugement en est aussi faussé parce que contrairement à Daryl, je peux sentir son fusil pointer directement au milieu de mon front. Derrière cette brunette, en hauteur, je remarque Carol qui n'a même pas pris la peine de me menacer de son arme. Je pince les lèvres en la revoyant me pointer du doigt, quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle m'avait vu m'enfuir à toute vitesse. Semble-t-il que des détails de ce genre peuvent déclencher en moi une rancœur tenace. Enfin, j'arrive à l'adorable, que dis-je, _l'exquise_ Michonne. Je ne lui accorde mon attention que durant une ou deux secondes, peu désireuse de vouloir lui donner une quelconque importance.

« Je dois te parler, réponds-je en soutenant le regard de Rick. A toi et Hershel. »

Cela sonne étrangement comme _je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat_ , mais je parviens à déstabiliser un court instant l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? siffle alors la brunette que je ne connais pas. »

Elle s'avance de quelques pas avec son arme toujours braquée sur ma tête et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Rick lève la main dans sa direction, la faisant stopper net et je ne peux empêcher la pointe d'admiration surgir dans mon regard face à son autorité. D'abord le Gouverneur, puis lui... Bon Dieu, je dois avoir un réel problème avec les meneurs.

« Il faut qu'il soit aussi présent, c'est important, réitéré-je. »

Je ne suis pas en position de poser des conditions, je le sais bien, mais selon les dires d'Andrea, il me fallait Hershel dans l'équation pour que j'espère arriver à quelque chose de positif. Je soupire doucement.

« Écoutez, je ne serais pas venue seule jusqu'ici si ce n'était pas grave et hautement urgent, reprends-je avec plus d'aisance avant de concentrer de nouveau mon attention sur Rick. Tu veux protéger ton groupe ? Alors accorde-moi ça, s'il te plait. »

Ma dernière phrase est presque suppliante et elle ne manque pas de faire son petit effet. Il se pince les lèvres jusqu'à ce que sa bouche disparaisse complètement avant de souffler bruyamment, résigné. Il range son flingue dans son étui pour attraper mon bras afin de me remettre sur pied. Le geste est brusque, mais j'ai abandonné depuis bien longtemps l'idée que je serai bien traitée en compagnie d'étrangers.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher Hershel, je serais à l'arrière avec Ama, annonce-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. »

La brunette tique à l'entente de mon prénom et je devine sans grand mal que, malgré mon absence physique, j'ai déjà pris part à l'une de leurs conversations. Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Rick ne lui en laisse pas le temps, m'entraînant à sa suite. C'est alors qu'à notre droite, un bruit attire mon attention et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux apercevoir son origine, par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme. Mon regard rencontre celui d'un jeune garçon ridiculement petit dans un gilet pare-balle pour adulte alors qu'il serre maladroitement contre lui une impressionnante arme.

« Carl, je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur. »

Le dénommé Carl fronce les sourcils.

« Je voulais voir qui était là, argue-t-il en relevant le menton.

\- Rentre et ne discute pas. »

Le garçon allait répliquer, mais la main que Carol pose sur son épaule pour l'intimer à rentrer le fait fermer sa bouche et ravaler ses paroles tandis que Rick accélère son pas. A l'arrière de la prison se trouve une petite cour délabrée où bon nombre de déchets s'entassent contre les murs et les grillages telles que diverses cagettes en bois empilées ou des sacs poubelles dont je n'ai même pas envie de connaître le contenu. Sa poigne quitte mon bras et je me permets d'instaurer une distance de quelques pas entre nous tout en me massant doucement mon membre endolori.

« Je ne savais pas que votre groupe avait des enfants. Il y en a d'autres ? »

Le regard de Rick glisse de mon bras à mon visage et durant de longues secondes embarrassantes, il garde le silence.

« Nous aussi, on a presque une vingtaine d'enfants. On continue à les instruire quelques heures par semaine parce qu'une épidémie virulente ne doit pas les empêcher d'étudier les savoirs essentiels. »

J'aurais pu garder cette information pour moi, mais Rick m'avait tout l'air d'être du genre à laisser s'échapper une petite confidence si son interlocuteur en faisait de même et, comme je l'avais supposé, il acquiesce.

« Mes enfants sont ici. »

Alors que j'allais lui répondre de chérir tous les instants passés auprès d'eux, Daryl accompagné d'un vieil homme que je devine être Hershel entre dans mon champ de vision.

« Ama, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours, me salue-t-il d'un vague hochement de tête auquel je réponds de la même manière. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est un plaisir ou non de te retrouver ici. »

Mes lèvres se fendent en un mince rictus et pourtant, je ne suis pas le moins du monde amusée. Non. Non, ma venue ne peut pas être qualifiée de plaisir, pas après ce que j'allais partager avec eux.

« Je crains fort être un oiseau de mauvais augure, rétorqué-je en grimaçant. Je... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, ça doit être tellement étrange de me voir débarquer de nulle part et je comprendrai si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Je soupire doucement, me grattant la nuque. Je pense que je leur dois la transparence, que je ne parviendrais à les convaincre qu'en leur contant mon histoire, sans pour autant m'attarder sur les événements les plus douloureux.

« Le Gouverneur m'a sauvé il y a plus d'un an, je lui dois absolument tout. J'étais dans une période de ma vie où tous les soirs, avant de me coucher, je pressais le canon de mon pistolet contre ma tempe, avoué-je, en détournant le regard. Woodbury est rapidement devenue mon utopie et le Gouverneur a su faire ressortir en moi des qualités et aptitudes qui m'étaient alors totalement inconnues. J'ai appris à revivre, à relever la tête, à avancer et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. »

Je m'arrête de parler tandis que les souvenirs de mon arrivée à Woodbury refluent en moi. Le large sourire de Karen, le rire gras de Merle, les yeux curieux d'Austin, les mots rassurants de Paul, l'accueil singulier de Crowley, et les belles promesses du Gouverneur qui, je devais bien le reconnaître, les avait honorées. J'aurais aimé que tout cela reste figé à jamais.

« Mais le propre des utopies, c'est de ne pas exister. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la manière de diriger Woodbury a déraillé. Je pense que dès le départ, notre façon de fonctionner était condamnée à merder et c'est votre arrivée qui a mis en lumière tout ça. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais approuvé la captivité de vos amis tout comme l'assaut qui a été lancé contre vous. Je suis déso-...

\- On veut pas d'tes excuses, me coupe Daryl. »

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, il crache au sol avant de s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Tout en levant les mains à hauteur de mon buste, je recule de quelques pas, pas très rassurée à l'idée qu'il puisse me menacer physiquement.

« Daryl. »

La voix de Rick claque dans l'air et il s'arrête brusquement d'avancer. Ses poings se serrent, la ligne de sa mâchoire se contracte et je comprends rapidement que les donneurs d'ordre l'agacent plus qu'autre chose. Il grogne et je crains que la même imprévisibilité qui habitait son frère ne le fasse franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparent, mais il n'esquisse aucun geste. Je déglutis, songeant que je ne leur annoncerai l'arrivée imminente d'une potentielle armée que lorsqu'une distance raisonnable aura été mise entre nous.

Hershel se racle la gorge et je quitte ainsi des yeux Daryl.

« Qui est au courant de ta présence, ici ? me demande-t-il.

\- Juste Andrea. »

J'aurais pu leur en dire plus à son propos, qu'elle était en grande partie l'instigatrice de ma venue, qu'elle m'avait assuré que je n'étais plus en sécurité à Woodbury, qu'elle avait tenté de tuer le Gouverneur avant de se résigner, qu'elle leur faisait entièrement confiance pour faire le choix de m'aider comme s'ils avaient toujours été sa famille et tant d'autres choses encore, mais je craignais qu'ils ne la considèrent plus comme étant l'une des leurs et qu'évoquer son nom ne légitimait en rien ma présence.

« Elle et moi avons le même chemin de pensées quant à la manière de _diriger_ une communauté, me sens-je obligée de rajouter. »

Daryl s'esclaffe, moqueur et je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Quelle est la raison de ta venue ? finit par questionner le vieil homme. »

Je les observe tour à tour, prête à lui fournir une réponse satisfaisante, mais alors que j'entrouvre les lèvres, c'est une toute autre question qui s'en échappe.

« Jusqu'où être vous prêts à aller pour que le Gouverneur ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir ? »

.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


End file.
